Way to the Top
by FoxxFeather
Summary: [SxS] It was a lesson learnt in Syaoran's life not to judge a book by its cover. He enters the world of fashion and drama, a place where a man shouldn't be. He knew that when he sees his boss, a complete turn of events. Just read the reviews. [R]
1. The Interview

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey you guys! **

**This is my third fic and my second fic for Cardcaptor Sakura. I know I haven't finished the other fic but I was just so engrossed with this story that I had to write it before I lose all the ideas.**

**Usually Sakura becomes the main POV in CCS stories and this time I wanted it to be from Syaoran's POV. I'm a girl and it's hard for me to figure out what is behind a man's head. So this is a challenge for me**

**Disclaimer: you all know CCS is not mine. If it is, I'll be a millionaire.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The interview**

'So are you going to get that job I told you or what?' Eriol said while munching his toast.

Syaoran shrugged, 'I'm not so sure. It's not as demanding as the one at the retail store but the one at the KNOW magazine did give a favorably higher salary.'

'You really think you want to work at that berserk magazine that just adores stalking celebrities with their boring intimate lives?' Eriol laughed and choked on his toast.

'Hey, I'm just doing it for the money, okay,' Syaoran said while he poured some juice into his glass and drank it.

'What, now you're being so darn money minded?' Eriol shook his head in disbelief, 'so what happened to the 'I'd rather enjoy doing the thing that I love to do instead of being such a pathetic eye on the money kind of guy.'

'Eriol, you have been my roommate for 6 years and still you don't know me but at all,' Syaoran said and gulped his last drop of juice before picking up another toast.

Eriol and Syaoran had been the best of friends since junior school. Their intimate relationship had been going on and off with fighting and apologizing but it had been a healthy friendship. Now they are together for better or for worse, in the apartment they rented.

It was a small apartment but it did have the best view of the city so Syaoran can get inspiration. Oh, forgot to tell you, Syaoran is a photographer. Not a renowned one just yet but he had been planning to be the greatest photographer of all times and buy himself his own gallery.

'Now don't make that as your excuse alright,' Eriol said again, 'I know you! You say one thing one time and say another next time.'

'Oh,' Syaoran held his chest with his hands, 'you inspire me Eriol.'

Just before Eriol could make a come back, there was a knock on the door. Eriol raised his eyebrows to Syaoran, indicating he should be the one to get that. Syaoran shook his head but jogged towards the door. When he opened it, a girl with light golden brown hair came rushing in with bags of groceries and slammed them on the table next to her.

'I hate guys,' she said after she placed her hands to her hips. Syaoran and Eriol just stared at her but she kept on talking, 'does the word love mean squat to you people! I mean, guys use them in different terms. Use the dictionary for god sakes, there's your explanation.'

'Hey Chiharu,' Syaoran said quietly and touched her shoulder, 'calm down okay. Just explain to us without raising your voice.'

Chiharu folded her arms and stayed quiet. Her face looked sour as if she was about to cry.

Syaoran motioned for Eriol to say something too. Eriol got up from his seat and spontaneously hugged Chiharu. Syaoran rolled his eyes, _typical_.

'Eriol,' Chiharu whined and pushed Eriol back, 'it doesn't work on me anymore, remember? I fell for that once I'm not going to fall for it again.'

'But Chiharu,' Eriol said with a grossly innocent voice, 'you look so cute when you're mad.'

Chiharu groaned, 'Oh, men. All of you are the same.' But then she turned to Syaoran, 'but you are different.' Chiharu quickly skimmed through her plentiful of shopping bags and took out a magazine. 'I think you might be interested in this,' Chiharu said.

Syaoran twisted his eyebrows but when he saw the ad Chiharu pointed at, his eyes were about to pop out if its sockets. 'Holy shit!' Syaoran said in disbelief. 'This is… this is…' Syaoran was too speechless to even continue. Eriol was eager to see what the big deal was but soon after, there was a loud knock on the door. Eriol went to get that.

'Where is Syaoran?' another girl with large black glasses came barging into the room after Eriol opened the door. 'Naoko?' Eriol questioned her presence but she immediately saw Syaoran and came running towards him and said with pinkish cheeks, 'Syaoran, I found something that you---' Naoko was about to hand Syaoran a magazine but Chiharu quickly stated, 'too late. I found him before you did.'

Naoko looked a bit hurt but Syaoran was still in trance to notice her presence. He kept staring at the ad like looking at porn. 'Hey, are you just going to be staring at that or are you going to get your ass up, get your portfolio and skedaddle to that place and give them your CV!' Chiharu verbalized while she drank Syaoran's juice.

'The opening starts today. You can make it if you leave in another 15 minutes.' Naoko chipped in. Eriol could see the unpleasant look on Chiharu's face and admitted to Naoko, 'don't take it by the heart Naoko. Chiharu is a little pissed off that's all.'

Chiharu groaned and flexed her hands up in the air, 'Men!'

'Dude, what are you waiting for?' Eriol exclaimed once he saw the ad, 'go change!'

Eriol's voice woke Syaoran from his trance. He nodded and hastily went into his room to get changed.

'So, is it just me, or do you all have this attraction for Syaoran?' Eriol asked the two young women but before they could answer, a man barged into the room without knocking. He was running all the way up the stairs, they could see beads of sweats trickling down his neck to his sweater jacket. 'Where's Syaoran?' he said breathlessly.

'What? Even guys are attracted to him?' Eriol waved his hands up in the air in defeat, 'I lose.'

'Yamazaki, why are you wearing a sweater jacket at this time of day? It's boiling mad out there,' Naoko said while she fixed her glasses.

'Where's Syaoran?' Yamazaki asked again, completely ignoring the question.

'I am telling you, it's too late. I got him first,' Chiharu said singing.

There was a loud bang on the door and Syaoran came rushing out of his bedroom. 'Yamazaki! I can't talk because I'm leaving now,' Syaoran said to him. Yamazaki just sighed and sat on the stool next to Chiharu. Then before they knew it, he already stormed out of the building.

'So how come everyone seems so eager to get a job for Syaoran and didn't help me get one?' Eriol questioned.

'Because you never helped anyone get a job, really,' Chiharu said flatly.

'Don't be sarcastic!' Eriol frowned and Naoko giggled.

Out in the streets, Syaoran was breathless. He took a cab all the 10 blocks and went inside a large and grand building in just half an hour. He was already late by 10 minutes but still, Syaoran raced to the 27th floor and was completely taken aback by the authoritatively contemporary fashionable office he saw as he entered the fashion arena. NOVEL was written in big bold aluminum letters as Syaoran set foot inside the room.

It was hectic with models in the hallway traffic and he noticed how their eyes seemed to bore inside his. 'Hello,' he said politely to the receptionist, 'I'm sorry I'm late but—'

The receptionist took a glance at Syaoran and said, 'models are in the back room.'

Syaoran laughed nervously, 'oh, no. you've mistaken me. I'm here for the photograph interview.' The receptionist stared at his boldly. She was dark haired and fashionably wrapped with branded clothes. She seemed to be surprised at his intention.

'It's so sad,' she quietly said and added, 'such a waste of good body and good looks.' Then she dialed on the receiver next to her, still muttering her words under her breath. The line picked up and she said to the receiver, 'Miss Akizuki, there's a man here for the photography interview. Candidate sugar' the woman on the line ciphered with unusually sweet voice, 'bring him in.' Syaoran was confused at the candidate sugar exclamation but didn't question it further.

'You're 15 minutes late but we'll see how far you can make it. The room is at the back. Turn to your right, go straight until you see a sign saying Kinomoto and go inside. Miss Akizuki will welcome you.'

Syaoran muttered thanks and went to the direction the woman explained to him. Much to his already awkward situation, he could feel the woman's eyes boring over him, watching his every move.

Much to his despair, there seemed to be more intensifying eye boring from every part of the room. People passing, either woman or men slash woman stared at his intently, passing without taking their eyes off him.

Syaoran had been known to have good looks but this was terrifying him more than ever. He turned a corner and was abash to find models wearing nothing other than undergarments walking down the hallway. They looked at him as he passed. Some of them muttered a hello and he received winks from a lot of models. Syaoran blushed. It wasn't everyday he was surrounded by skinny and yet beautiful women.

Syaoran became more uneasy and he adhered to his pride for support. He was now standing in front of a door with the word 'Kinomoto' written on it. Syaoran had some familiarity with this name. He scratched his head in search for the name but it didn't come across his mind.

While Syaoran was deep in his thoughts, the door opened to reveal a tall woman with long straight and shiny honey brown hair which she twisted some into a bun. She had such beautiful eyes and she was wearing what seemed to be a maroon halter jacket with green short skirt jeans and black knee length boots. She was fashionable indeed.

Syaoran smiled politely, remembering first impressions are always the key to a good first meeting. The woman in front of him smiled devilishly, 'I'm not Kinomoto, so you can save that smile for later.' She smiled again, turned around and left the door open. Syaoran assumed she wanted him to come inside and so he did and didn't forget to close the door.

The office was small to his surprise but there was another door a few meters away made from frosted glass. He could see movements inside but he couldn't tell who it was.

'I'm not Kinomoto but I am Kinomoto's secretary so everything goes through me first before going to her. My name is Naruku Akizuki and I am not married.' She smiled so innocently and waited for Syaoran's response. Syaoran was too surprised to say anything. This is quite different than he imagined it would be.

Naruku couldn't reply anything because the elegant frosted glass door in front of Syaoran opened and out came a middle aged man with a camera around his neck, walking swiftly and quite angrily. He spotted Syaoran and stopped short and said with breathless and angry tone, 'be careful with that little bitch.' Then he looked at Naruku who wasn't at all surprised at this reaction.

Syaoran was by far perplexed at this scene but Naruku interrupted his thoughts. 'We have this reaction quite immeasurably in our company. I suggest you tidy your hair and don't ask too much questions.'

Then she stopped and winked at him, 'but I think you could very much just do it.' _Unbelievable! Every woman he passed seemed to have the same reaction towards him. _

Syaoran wasn't ready to believe this bizarre occurrence was happening to him. Somehow, he was quite reluctant to what was coming up next.

_The man said to be careful of that bitch. Man, don't twist it. Just relax and stay calm and you'll make it._

Naruku interrupted his thoughts again and she gestured him to walk into the room, smiling naughtily at him while opening the door to let him enter.

He stepped inside the room and the smell coffee stirred his senses. The room was very spacious and grandeur, the kind of offices bosses usually gets. In front of him was a glass desk, with two computers on each side. The window behind it exposed the most magnificent view of the city, Syaoran was very much tempted to walk to the window and shoot some pictures.

Syaoran heard the glass door behind him shut and then there was an awkward silence. The woman behind the desk had her back to him. He noticed behind the dark maroon chair, there was a glimpse of chocolate brown hair, silky and shiny.

Syaoran couldn't stand the silence and interrupted by clearing his throat. He didn't get any reaction but he heard the woman said in such a sweet voice, he hardly believed the man who just ran out the same door would think she was a bitch, 'are you ill?'

Syaoran wasn't expecting that response but uttered a 'no.'

'If you are ill then you could have an actual good reason for being late,' the woman said again, and still had her back to him.

'I cannot tolerate lateness.' She spoke again softly and slowly, 'the word punctuality should always be first in your to do list.'

'I'm really sorry about that,' Syaoran nervously, 'there were some incidents that occurred on my over here.' _Just tolerate with this, you need the money_.

'Still, you should always be at the office 30 minutes prior to the first candidate to enter this room. Do you understand what precious time you waste if this happened in this office? I don't think I could tolerate such dysfunctional habits and laziness that could affect this company, do you understand?'

Now Syaoran was a bit angry. _So what is this woman thinking? It was his fault for coming in 10 minutes late but at least he came with a reason._

'Listen,' Syaoran said, forcing his angriness to die down inside of him, 'I just found out about the ad a few minutes ago and I ran for 10 blocks all the way from my apartment to this office, at least you should give me credit for even showing up.'

At this the woman turned around and Syaoran was shocked to meet the brilliant glare of those breathtakingly beautiful emerald eyes. She was wearing a dark blue jacket and white skirt that Syaoran couldn't help but notice those slender and smooth legs. She wore a beautiful face, so enchanting that Syaoran could just completely forget he was mad at her.

But those moments were over as soon as she said, 'I don't care if you just found out about this article. I demand punctuality at this office. That is the first rule written on the ad.'

Syaoran's anger came back with so much force, he could have exploded in front of her, 'Hey, at least hear me out. There are reasons for me being late. This is my first time in this company. You could at least give me another chance and I promise I won't be late again.'

The woman stared at him intently, 'you think you could pull this off? Working in this environment? I'm guessing you're straight? Do you think you could meet deadlines and answer when I call you and go to places when I tell you too and when I want you too?'

'I'm sure I would do whatever it is you ask me to as long as we both respect each other.' Syaoran fixated his eyes on hers, making sure she knew just what he meant by respect.

The woman then sighed and pressed a button on the receiver next to her and a few seconds later, Naruku came rushing in. 'Yes Miss Kinomoto?'

'How many more candidates are there?' Kinomoto asked with a bored tone.

'He is the last one miss,' Naruku chirped.

Kinomoto sighed and leaned back against her char. She threw the paper in front of her and closed her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and a woman with long dark black hair that cascaded down her petite body rushed in with a stressed look on her beautiful flawless skin. She was wearing a soft dark cyan colored pants and a white blouse which she accessorized with a little red bow on her neck.

'I have bad news Sakura-san. Chris is having bad luck today. He is stuck in Los Angeles because of the stupid weather. He can't make it. We don't have back up photographer and who else could do this shoot better than Chris?"

Kinomoto folded her arms and twisted her eyebrows. Then her eyes flew open and she looked at Syaoran. _Why is she looking at me? Don't tell me…_

'Tomoyo san, meet your new photographer.' Kinomoto pointed at Syaoran with her delicate fingers and Tomoyo looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran swore he felt his heart stopped beating.

'Well, well, well.' Tomoyo put one hand on her hip and looked at Syaoran as if she wanted to eat him, 'delicious treat Sakura-san. Where did you find him? We could use some extra models.'

'No, Tomoyo. He is your new photographer. Take him to the back and get him whatever he wants for the preparation of the shoot. Make sure you complete the shooting session before lunch. We need those photographs ASAP.' Sakura said and turned back to her computer screen without much more of a glance to Syaoran.

_That's odd. This was probably my first time to receive a cold shoulder from a girl_.

'Oh, before that,' Sakura said without looking at Syaoran, 'what is your name?'

'It's Li,' Syaoran replied with a happy sigh, 'Syaoran Li.'

'Syaoran Li,' Kinomoto said again under her breath and watched as Syaoran walked out of her room and followed Tomoyo to where he was suppose to work. _Maybe his presence in this company might be interesting_. She stopped her thoughts and rapidly typed on the apple computer in front of her.

* * *

**And that is chapter 1!**

**Hope you all like it! I finally wrote the plot on a piece of paper so I know there is an ending to this,**

**So far two of my stories have not ended yet. I promise, this time, I will finish this. Maybe even sooner than Irreplaceable to the heart.**

**Cheers!**

**Please read and review. Means a lot to me! **


	2. The Invitation

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 2**

**Aloha again and welcome to the second chapter of my recent story, 'Way to the Top!' that was cheesy wasn't it?**

**Anyway, I appreciate the feedback you all gave me. I'm happy enough you are enjoying this fanfic. Due to lack of time, I must apologize if I update my stories way too slowly. Please be patient. I promise not to let this one go. **

**NOTE: I have purposely made Sakura the 'bitch' in this story. But there is a reason to that and if you continue with the story, you'll see why. I had to make Syaoran look a bit nervous because I can't make him the aggressive one in this fic. But I will eventually make him the dominator. LOL**

**Disclaimer: you all know CCS is not mine. If it is, I'll be a millionaire. **

**Chapter 2: The invitation**

**(Last chapter :)**

'It's Li,' Syaoran replied with a happy sigh, 'Syaoran Li.'

'Syaoran Li,' Kinomoto said again under her breath and watched as Syaoran walked out of her room and followed Tomoyo to where he was suppose to work. _Maybe his presence in this company might be interesting_. She stopped her thoughts and rapidly typed on the apple computer in front of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran could feel his chest hurting with anticipation and with each step that he took, the faster his heart beats.

The young woman in front of him was leading him to the room where Syaoran will start to photograph some real models with really good cameras and shooting lights. He had yet to punch himself or have Eriol punch him when he gets back in order to clarify what he was doing and seeing was true.

The young woman walked with graceful manners and quiet gracefully with her high heeled Prada shoes. Her long and dark beautiful hair bobbed as she turned a corner or when someone came to greet her as they pass.

Syaoran too noticed the immediate attention he got as he passed down the halls.

As if Tomoyo was reading his thoughts, she said, 'Don't worry about these women Li,' without turning to look at him, 'you will soon get used to them, especially your bosses!'

Syaoran highly doubt the possibility of not having to see them all the time because starting from today, he was officially working in a 5 star company with a great salary and an arrogant boss.

'Speaking of which,' Syaoran started as they passed a couple of young men with tight pink shirts, 'may I know what you do?'

At this question, Tomoyo stopped abruptly and turned around. She smiled at him and said, 'I have been waiting for that question.'

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, 'it just seems fair that I know who my boss is.'

Tomoyo folded her arms and frowned, 'it's quite likely you will not be working under me. But I work at the sales department, Photography specialist. I'm in charge there. Your supervisor is really hot but he doesn't smile much so you should understand not to make jokes or you'll end up being the stupid one. Most of the models too will be working for you and it seems they will most likely lick you the moment they see you.'

Syaoran gulped at this statement and yet he laughed to kill his nervousness, 'in that case, bring it on.'

Tomoyo took it seriously and leaned her head to one side, 'I would die to have you as my partner Li. But Kinomoto sets the rules and I must follow it. And so do you.'

She turned around and started to walk again. Syaoran's curiosity triggered and he asked, 'Will I be seeing a lot of this Kinomoto?'

Tomoyo stopped on her tracks and turned to face him with a shocked expression. 'It's odd you should ask that because she will be the one who will judge which photo's are acceptable to this company. So yes, you will spend most of your time with.' Tomoyo giggled and skipped through the hallway

Syaoran wasn't sure whether being too close to the head of the company was a good or bad idea. Nevertheless, at least he didn't ask why she was labeled the bitch.

They both finally reached a two way door and Tomoyo opened it and Syaoran could feel every nerve on his body tingle. He entered the room and there he was, surrounded by flashes of light and bright colors. Settings were placed in different themes. The room was humongous, filled with models and make up artists, rapidly fixing their already thick faces.

'This is just one studio; there is another one on level 26. We will begin shortly. Meanwhile…' Tomoyo trailed off and she patted a man with long silver hair. He turned around and Syaoran could feel goose bumps spreading every inch of his body.

'Syaoran, meet Sir Yue,' Tomoyo smiled and introduced the man with such fair skin and long silver hair. Syaoran was most surprised to see the depth of the man's eyes.

'Please to meet you,' Sir Yue said without a hint of smile on his face. For the first time in his life, Syaoran felt rather jealous at this beautiful man in front of him.

'Sir Yue will be assisting you with this project that our photographer was suppose to do. There is another person whom you should meet but I will let Sir Yue have you to meet her' Tomoyo continued as she flipped her silky hair from her neck. 'The deadline for this is this afternoon. When you are done, give the copies on hard and soft copy to Sakura-san.'

Syaoran nodded in understanding.

'Now, I should be going,' Tomoyo sighed and looked at Sir Yue, 'He's all yours,' and winked.

Sir Yue didn't mutter a word but his eyes were determined and all Syaoran could do, was drowning in that light pool of his eyes.

'I should warn you that I am very strict with deadlines. All of us are strict with deadlines.' Sir Yue said as he gestured Syaoran to follow him. 'I should warn you too that making Miss Kinomoto upset of angry will just be a disadvantage to you. Never,' then he turned around to face Syaoran, 'never ever let her down.'

_I think I know the consequences if I do that_, Syaoran thought.

'You have your own camera?' Sir Yue asked as they stopped in front of a small door.

'Yeah,' Syaoran said, 'it's quite old but it still takes great shoots.' He took out his camera from his bag and showed it to Sir Yue.

As arrogant as he is, all he said was, 'that's crap.'

Syaoran looked at Sir Yue with utter astonishment. 'What do you mean this is crap? I have used this camera for a long time but it's not crappy.'

Sir Yue didn't answer back but he opened the small door with his keys and unlocks what Syaoran would call, a hidden treasure.

Inside were instruments of all kinds. There were tripods, lights and what Syaoran came to find in awe, was a camera that Sir Yue was handing him and made Syaoran render speechless.

'Use that camera as much as you want. It is yours now.' Sir Yue said to the dumbfounded Syaoran as he led him out of the room as quickly as he can, 'come on, let's go. We don't have much time until lunch.'

Syaoran knew he was in between the joy of his life. He nodded and followed him like a good boy. Sir Yue locked the door and walked straight into the crowd and clapped his hand, 'everybody! Listen up.' The crowd stopped their activities and looked at their superior. Sir Yue scanned the crowd before him with his ultimate intensifying eyes and spoke with serene grace, 'I'm afraid our dear Chris won't be joining us today. But meet our new photographer, Li Syaoran.'

Suddenly, every one eyes fixated on Syaoran and he was startled at the empty expressions on their faces. Some of the models looked at him and whispered and giggled to each other. Syaoran knew his manners and immediately nod his head and smiled courteously.

Then, as if the volume had been turned up and a remote had been shifted to play, the crowd started to chat and move again, continuing their work.

'Okay Syaoran, let's get it started,' Sir Yue walked closer to an area of set and pointed at the set before him where there lay a half naked model in front of him.

'I shall leave you with this,' Sir Yue said huskily, 'you can ask me any questions later.' He finished and walked off, leaving Syaoran stranded in the middle of questionable looks.

'Hi, my name is Syaoran Li,' Syaoran nervously said. One of the make up artist snickered at him and pointed to the set and said 'quit chatting. Go set upon stage, the models are ready.'

Syaoran was a bit taken aback by the response but he guessed the woman was right. He immediately started setting up for the photo shoot.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that afternoon

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

'How is the session?' Sakura asked as she stepped into the studio. Lights were blaring everywhere and she was rather used to it. Everyone who saw her managed to force a smile. _If you don't want to smile at me then don't smile_, Sakura thought frustratingly and turned to Sir Yue.

Sir Yue wasn't the smiling person but he indicated his eyes to the young man whom she had just met. 'He's pretty good,' Sir Yue said and nodded his head. Sakura became curious and stared at the man. He was gleaming with sweat and he eccentrically photographed the models. He showed them what to do and the models did what he said.

'I think this one is a head turn,' Sir Yue teased without much facial expression, 'don't you think so Miss Kinomoto.'

Sakura didn't reply but she licked her upper lip and smiled sarcastically at Sir Yue, 'and how about you Sir Yue? What do you think?' He looked at Sakura and lifted one eyebrow. Sakura smirked and walked away. 'Tell him to come to my office as soon as the photos are ready.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran was walking through the hallway where he once went through and brought along his photographs in his arms. The hallway looked the same to him and he once had to ask where Kinomoto's office was. The ladies behind their desks have been really helpful to him, or so he thought.

He finally reached his destination and opened the door to see Naruku on the phone. She was giggling to the telephone and examined her long purple nails. She saw Syaoran and she directed him to come inside. Syaoran walked in as Naruku said goodbye to the telephone. Then she got up and led him to Kinomoto's door.

'I have to warn you,' Naruku said with a serious tone before she opened the grand glass door, 'she may come off a little stingy and rude. But you just have to keep up with what she says, you hear me?'

Syaoran nodded in despair. _Who's boss isn't_, he thought as Naruku opened the door and he followed her in.

Syaoran saw Kinomoto leaning back against her chair and was reading a few articles with her glasses on. She looked different with those glasses on, Syaoran thought. Kinomoto didn't look up when he entered, as though she knew he would be arriving and didn't need the courtesy to show him any sign of his existence.

'Here are the photos miss Kinomoto,' Naruku said and walked off. She waved a sign of good luck as she passed Syaoran and winked. Syaoran would need much more than luck if he wants to get through with her.

Kinomoto took her eyes off the article and paused as she glanced at the brown envelope of Syaoran's pictures. Syaoran noticed just how young and yet wary she looked. As if she hadn't had a good sleep at night.

'Those are the photographs you wanted,' Syaoran meekly replied. It was very different to him that he has to act all refined and genteel. He might be a gentleman but sucking up to his superior was something he wasn't used to. He had to be more convincing. Don't let your superior know your weakness.

Kinomoto placed the article softly onto her desk and picked up the brow envelope. She took the photographs and skimmed through it. She suddenly frowned and Syaoran couldn't make out what she thought about the work he had done.

'How is it?' Syaoran asked bravely and Kinomoto bit her lip. She stood up from her chair and walked to another higher table which she then placed his photographs and lined them neatly. She placed one hand on her hips and the other to her mouth and frowned as if she was in deep thought.

'I personally like this one,' Syaoran said and pointed at a young woman with red, white and yellow clothing. Kinomoto had barely spoken a word and Syaoran was starting to get nervous.

'It's…' Kinomoto finally said, 'rather sophisticated. I believe you could do a much better job with the lighting with this one.' She pointed to a picture and continued, 'this one is dreadful. Take it out of my sight before I rip it to shreds.' Syaoran was taken aback by the remark but she kept continuing, 'this one also. Is it just me or do you like to see this women twist in every direction?'

Syaoran didn't know what to say. He knew he wanted to be a little eccentric and risked his decision, 'I just didn't want them to have the same poses all the time. I wanted them to look different.' _Yeah, like their poses are always so boring._

'You may be talking about art here,' Kinomoto took her glasses off her eyes and sighed, 'but this is not art, this is fashion. Fashion follows trend.' _Come on woman, fashion is art._

'Which is a good reason for you to be a trend setter,' Syaoran interrupted and Kinomoto glared at him, 'are you talking back to me?'

Syaoran snorted, 'yeah, I am.' Then he realized his mistake and bowed his head. _Idiot, you are such an idiot!_ Those words just came out from his mouth. 'I'm sorry,' Syaoran apologized but he bit his lips and thought hard. _I have to be tough here. If she thinks she can just disrespect her personnel like this then he was not going to go with it._

'All I mean is,' Syaoran said again with a focused expression and Kinomoto still stared at him, 'these girls have a talent of shining themselves among the others. If you want to be different, I can give you different.' _Give me a chance._

Syaoran examined her face and noticed how alive the skin on her face was but she had such tired eyes. Kinomoto sighed and rested her eyes on the pictures and glance at them again. Syaoran studied the way her eyes moved as she skimmed through his work. He liked the way she blinks gracefully, as if her eyelids were created like velvety curtain. Her light brown hair draped her head with infinite beauty, making her look like a doll than an arrogant boss.

Then to his surprise, she looked straight at him and caught him off guard. He quickly averted his eyes away from him and blushed. Sakura noticed she was being watched and for some reason, she couldn't help but also blush as the man in front of her examined her. She was rather irritated at her own plain embarrassment. She was confused when her heart beats faster when Syaoran faced her again. She looked away, feeling heat spread through her face.

'I didn't say I didn't like it,' Kinomoto said, forming back her usual mask and pointed at several photographs, 'I want these delivered to Miss Tomoyo in soft copy.'

Kinomoto went back to her desk as Syaoran gathered the photos together. 'Oh yes,' Sakura said, as if remembering something, 'I need you to come with me to a restaurant downtown. We have to meet with a long time sponsor of ours. He will be coming back from Paris this evening and don't ask me why I am inviting you.'

Syaoran was rather intrigued at this invitation. He was planning on going home and rest from this entire work. But then he thought again, maybe he can lighten things up with her. 'Of course I'll come,' Syaoran said and smiled. For some reason, Kinomoto turned her eyes away from him and said, 'just meet me at the Four Seasons Hotel at 7 p.m.'

Syaoran just nodded and walked away from her office. _Maybe she does hate me_, he thought to himself.

Sakura leaned back against her chair and sighed. What is up with her, she thought to herself. When she looked into his eyes, they seem to bore deep into her like he was searching for a lost light. She needed to get a grip of herself. She ignored the feeling of eagerness to be seeing him again tonight and continued with her work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran crashed onto his sofa and sighed. He was tired and he was agitated. He had only 4 hours before he had to go to meet her at the restaurant.

Eriol suddenly came into the front door, along with Chiharu and an old friend, Rika. They were all talking excitedly and saw stopped when they saw Syaoran lying face down on the sofa.

'Man,' Eriol said, 'you look beat.' Syaoran didn't say anything but groaned.

'Syaoran, what's wrong,' called a sweet voice. It was Rika. She softly sat down next to him and touched his cheek with her hand. Chiharu knelt beside him and half smiled, 'how was your job? Did you get it?'

'I got it,' Syaoran said, not getting off of the sofa, 'it's just one of those companies that has the big arrogant and supercilious boss.' Rika smiled and patted his head, 'dummy, every company has that.'

'But your boss doesn't say crappy or dreadful to what you do,' Syaoran simply stated as he raised himself from the sofa. 'I have to meet her again at this restaurant at the Four Seasons Hotel. But I don't want to whine like a baby. At least I got the job right. I'm there only for the money.'

Rika leaned her head to one side and examined him, 'Syaoran, there's something different from you.' Syaoran frowned and said, 'it's probably frustration painted on my face.' Rika shook her head, 'No, it's more like…' Rika paused as she thought of the word she wants to explain with.

Chiharu followed studying his face and after a few seconds later she gasped. 'Yes!' She placed her hand on her mouth, 'I see it too Rika.'

'What is it?' Syaoran asked in frustration.

Rika only giggled and smiled to Chiharu, 'it's quite deep isn't it Chiharu?' Chiharu nodded and giggled too. 'I want to see this boss of yours. Is she a woman?' Rika smiled playfully. Syaoran nodded, 'yeah, a big headed bitch.'

Rika passed a look at Chiharu and Chiharu seemed to understand. 'Why don't you sleep a while before heading off again? You look so tired. Your panda eyes won't do you good if you have to see your boss again tonight.'

Eriol sat down on another sofa next to them as he carried with him a pack of chips, 'You're meeting your boss tonight? How was he?'

'It's a she Eriol. She wants him to come over for dinner tonight.' Rika said to Eriol. Eriol looked dumbfounded, 'I thought we were going to watch the game tonight?'

'Sorry,' Syaoran said as he stood up, 'no can do buddy. Sorry about that.' And he kissed Chiharu and Rika goodbye as he headed to his bedroom for a little shut eye.

Rika and Chiharu laughed when they passed each other looks. Eriol just sat there in confusion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran walked through the grand hall of the hotel as he passed several old men with expensive suits, holding the arm of their young ladies. _What old geezers_, Syaoran thought when they finally passed them. He finally reached the French restaurant and walked in.

'Reservations for Kinomoto please,' Syaoran said to the waiter and he led him to the table. Kinomoto was not there yet but it was better to be early than late. He looked around the area as he sat down with embarrassment. He was all alone while chatter of couples or families or business partners reached his ears.

Gratefully, Syaoran wore his best suit so as not to look diminutive than the rest of the group. He heard a sound of a woman's laughter as he watched the pair of husband and wife laughing at each other. _When was the last time I saw something so rare like this? _Syaoran thought and realized he wanted to take the picture, just that natural laughter between two people in love.

'You seem to be in a trance Mister Syaoran Li,' a sweet voice said behind Syaoran's back and he turned around to see the most remarkable sight before him. Sakura was wearing a long white gown, her short hair was raised up in a bun and she wore natural make up and a tint of pink blush on her fair cheeks. Syaoran blushed deep red and felt his heart paced.

He stood up to acknowledge her and took her hand and kissed it. Syaoran didn't notice the flush on Sakura's cheeks when he pressed his lips onto Sakura's soft hand.

'There's no need to be so genteel,' Sakura said crisply, forcing back the intense heat that slowly began to stir inside her and she sat down gracefully.

Syaoran couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked if she wasn't in her work clothes. 'I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto. But I can't help but say you look beautiful tonight.'

Sakura smirked, 'are you sucking up to me?'

Syaoran quickly shook his head and laughed, 'no of course not. But I have to I want to stay in your company.'

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and said, 'I also cannot tolerate leeches in my company.'

'You have a way with metaphor Madame,' Syaoran shot back. He was enthralled by the way she liked to be so sarcastic.

'Are you calling me a cynic?' Sakura stared back with those dazzling emerald eyes and for a second, he could feel electricity jolts passing between their eyes.

Syaoran ignored the feeling and replied back, 'well, as far as I know you have barely said a compliment to any of my work or of others.'

'And what do you know, you have only worked here for a day,' Sakura simply said as she ordered herself a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon.

Syaoran was flabbergasted and found no reply to that. He sipped on his Evian water before asking, 'don't you get tired of that?' Sakura looked at him with a questioning look. 'I mean, with that mask of yours.'

Syaoran expected Sakura to get angry but surprisingly, she looked rather poignant. 'Do you think it is okay for you to judge me this way?' Sakura said softly, the candlelight softly caressed her face.

Syaoran leaned forwards and spoke with an audible tone only for Sakura to hear, 'you cannot judge a book by its cover is that famous saying my father always taught me when I was a young boy. Behind every person's behavior, their attitude and their manner, there must have a reason. I am a photographer. I had countless pictures and photographs that I take with my camera. I have always loved photography because it captures that one moment, even the tinniest moment when you see a person's true feeling. That person's true personality caught in that one second a person naturally opens up and if we can find that one second…'

Syaoran paused as Sakura's expression began to change. She was listening to him intently and for that one moment Syaoran could see her inner personality.

'… an old man may look young,' Syaoran whispered as he continued, 'a woman with scars may look happy… a hungry young girl may look blissful… a spoiled boy may look gloomy…'

Sakura didn't say anything for a moment as she looked deeply into Syaoran's dark eyes, tasting the essence of his liberal and casual thoughts as they lingered in her mind. She gulped and sighed, 'so what do you make out of me?'

Syaoran could sense her mask falling momentarily from her face and he saw a split second of inner thoughts in her mind and he spoke very gently, 'Madame, you are unhappy… aren't you?'

Sakura parted her lips and felt it dry. She could feel her chest tightened and a whole part of her body seem to shiver as she stared at a young man's eye. Those dark pool eyes seem to grasp her soul, searching inside of her, as if understanding who she really is. She could feel tears started to form in her eyes. Syaoran wasn't moving. Their surroundings seem to be oblivious to them. They could see nothing, hear nothing, and taste nothing but their own.

Suddenly a phone rang and both of them awoke from their trance. Sakura felt her heart beat quickened as she quickly answered the phone, 'hello.' Syaoran took that moment to breathe a sigh of relief. That was pretty tense, he thought as he watched Sakura stood up and walked away from him to privately talk on the phone.

Syaoran was curious at his own behavior. He had never felt as deep in contemplation as he was today.

Sakura came back to their table with a frustrated look on her face. She sighed as she sat down on her chair and said, 'I get angry every time he does this.'

Syaoran was confused but Sakura explained, 'He's not coming today. He did this on purpose. Just because he knew we owe him one doesn't mean we have to be a servant for him.' Sakura drowned the wine quickly and asked the waiter for the bill.

'Wait,' Syaoran said in confusion, 'so he's not coming?'

'What have I been saying for the past minute?' Sakura shot back, her mask already taped on her face again. The waiter came and she signed the bill. 'He is one of the major shareholders of the company. Without him, this company wouldn't even exist. But what he likes to do is making up meetings and deadline for me to meet and made me work my ass off for it and suddenly, in the last minute he decided to cancel everything off.'

Syaoran could feel Sakura's anger and he accepted her annoyance. They both got up and Sakura said, 'well, I'm sorry for keeping me company today, I will see you tomorrow.'

Sakura was about to walk away but Syaoran took her hand and she looked at him in surprise. 'Wait,' Syaoran said, 'since we're here. And I know I am hungry. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?'

Sakura smirked, 'company doesn't pay for your meal if we don't actually have a meeting.'

'Who said anything about eating here?' Syaoran simply said. Sakura looked carefully at him, wondering whether he was being serious. When he didn't reply back, she laughed, 'where do you plan on going then?'

'Well, since we're dressed up for the occasion, I know a good Italian place,' Syaoran smiled and Sakura momentarily felt a wave of heat all over her face.

Feeling the wine twisting inside of her, she sneered, 'well… lead the way.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ooch,**

**I have to say the beginning of the story isn't that catchy. I have planned the rest of the story and more interesting stuff will be on your way. I'm sorry for not commenting on reviews for this one. But I will on the next chapter. Thank you very much for my reviewers… come back again and read the next story. Love you all. Ehm... I'll be really happy if you give me more than 6 reviews to top the first chapter, 'grins.'**

**Cheers**

**xXx oOo**

**P.S. here's a poll…. What sort of pet do you like to have or already have?**

**dog, ****cat, ****guinea pig, ****rabbit, ****snake, ****spider, ****turtle, ****fish, ****others?**


	3. The Incantation

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Hey. I want to thank all my readers for being such a darling and spreading joy into my ultimately boring life. I am currently writing three stories at the same time, if that is ever possible for other people. My mind hurts from thinking too much. Maybe I'm daydreaming a little too often. Lately I have been very lazy. I may be eating too much. NO, bad stuff! Go away**

**P.S. In the next few chapters there will be an explicit scene, so I want a poll from all of you to vote how this lemon is going to be like**

**POLL:**

**Not lemon (just straight forward), A little lemon (with a few hints of things happening), lemon (explicit), very lemony (over the top lemon that makes you shiver in delight).

* * *

**

Totally Kawaii: You like the word kawaii!!!! It's different. That's why I decided to make this story with different characters. If you want the original Syaoran and Sakura, read my other story called 'irreplaceable to the heart.' Thanks for commenting!

Selena Thalia:You have such a nice name! Thanks for reading and commenting! Enjoy!

To'xx'y:LOL… what's ugly betty? But thank you for reading and reviewing. It's wonderful that you like this story. Sorry… I reposted this because I read your review and I mistaken you for another reviewer.

French coutoure: like the name, are you French? LOL, just wondering. Well… I decided to make it a little fast so that I can get to the good part. Sorry for making it boring but I thank you for the comment. Hope you enjoy this one. Cheers. BTW, do you have THAT MUCH pets?

Dbzgtfan2004:Thanks for reading this 'cute story.' Cheers

Rawritskim:The whole purpose of this different character will be explained in later chapters. I hope that doesn't make you not want to read it. LOL

lodoOlashunsweetie:LOL, you are reading my stories its great! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this one. Cheers

ffgirl-07:Well yeah, the boss is usually mean and there's a reason for it. Keep reading. Nice to meet you. Cheers

Animefreakkagome: LOL… smiley to u too!!!

**Disclaimer: you all know CCS is not mine. If it is, I'll be a millionaire.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Incantation**

**(Last Chapter)**

'Who said anything about eating here?' Syaoran simply said. Sakura looked carefully at him, wondering whether he was being serious. When he didn't reply back, she laughed, 'where do you plan on going then?'

'Well, since we're dressed up for the occasion, I know a good Italian place,' Syaoran smiled and Sakura momentarily felt a wave of heat all over her face.

Feeling the wine twisting inside of her, she sneered, 'well… lead the way.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night the air was not too cold and not too hot. It was just perfect for a night walk along the busy street. Syaoran had been beaming with happiness as he walked side by side with his boss. Rather, his angry boss. Sakura was not very happy when Syaoran decided not to drive Sakura's limousine and walk instead.

'_We both have feet. Let's use it! Or are you one of those people who like keeping flabbier body?'_ Syaoran had managed to make Sakura angry and frustrated. He also managed to make her walk instead of driving, which is why he was whistling in pride and cheerfulness.

'What made you in this much joy?' Sakura asked with a low angry tone, 'and where the hell is the restaurant? Don't make me fire you.'

Syaoran laughed and waved his hands in front of him. 'You see, Madame, the difference between now and at the office, are working time. Now, we are not considered working partners but merrily two joyful and over dressed people who are walking along the crowded streets.' _So while you make my life a living hell at the office, I will make your life a living hell now_, Syaoran thought as Sakura's face grew redder.

'Ah, here it is,' Syaoran beamed and stopped in front of a crowded pizza place. Sakura was in loss of words.

'Come on,' Syaoran said as he tagged Sakura by the arms, leading her into the restaurant.

'Li!' Sakura said aloud among the loud chatter of the hungry people, 'just what do you think you are doing? You think I will be sitting here at this,' she looked around the area with a disgusting look upon her face, 'this filthy heap of garbage? Don't you realize we are absolutely over dressed?'

'Enough with the sarcasm Miss Kinomoto,' Syaoran exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring the unsatisfied look on her face, 'have a little fun, who cares if we are overdressed? This place has the best pizza in the world.'

Sakura was about to repudiate the remark but Syaoran had already walked into the crowd, twisting his way through to get his orders. Sakura was silent for a moment, feeling left out among the others. People passed her with a look on their eyes and Sakura blushed. _It wasn't her fault that she was here_, she thought as she waited for Syaoran to come rescue her, _so what if she was overdressed_.

Suddenly she felt eyes boring deep into her and she felt naked. She turned around when she felt a touch on her right arm. There were two men standing before them.

'Hey you off to a party or something?' The blond one asked and Sakura turned away, ignoring the looks they gave her. 'Dude, she completely ignored you,' the other said behind her back. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for them to leave her alone. 'Hey woman, what the hell are you standing there for? Come over to our table, we've got plenty of pizza and drinks if you want to sit with…'

He stopped abruptly when Sakura turned and faced them with a facial expression she liked to use at work. They looked startled when they stared at those demanding and intimidating eyes but the blond was not affected. _Is he stupid or something?_ Sakura thought as the blond continued, 'come on. It's my treat for the lovely lady. You can have a party at our place.'

'Why don't you get your ugly face away from mine?' Sakura said with a dangerous tone. She eyed him with a menacing stare. The blond looked hurt and angry, he shot back, 'don't get so comfy bitch. I'm just being a nice guy.' His friend looked worried and grabbed his arm to pull him back, away from Sakura, who still eyed him with a threatening look upon her beautiful face.

When he was gone, Sakura felt drained all over. When she turned around, she found Syaoran staring at her, holding their pizza on one hand and drinks on the other. He seemed to have watched the whole scene.

'Come on Li,' Sakura said tiredly, discomfited at her own action. Syaoran didn't say anything as they both say down on a chair quite far from the blond man. Sakura's expression remained stiff but deep down Syaoran knew what she was thinking. But he decided to let it go for now. So he merrily allowed himself a bite on his large pepperoni pizza and groaned in satisfaction.

'Oh my Lord,' Syaoran said to Sakura, 'this is the best ever. Go on, have a taste.' Sakura felt too beaten to say any more sarcastic comments but she stared at the pizza and felt her stomach tighten and her mouth salivate. 'Come on,' Syaoran said, convincing her, 'you have to have one of these in your life time. One won't hurt. It's not going to gain you 5 pounds.'

Sakura paused and thought carefully before taking one on the hand and tasted a bit off the edge. Sure enough, it melted straight in her mouth and she felt her cravings increase. 'So what do you think? It's good right, I told you.'

Sakura nodded and smirked, 'well, I have to say that your taste in food is much better than your taste in fashion.'

'Hey,' Syaoran said defensively, 'I'm straight, okay. I'm pretty rare species in your company so you'd better take good care of me.' After he had said this Syaoran was bewildered at the sound of a hearty laugh.

It was the first time Syaoran had ever seen Sakura laugh in front of him. She was beaming with sincerity and Syaoran looked at her in admiration. She looked like a completely different person. That mouth she usually used to compose mockery and skeptic comments was then replaced with a genuine and earnest smile.

Syaoran felt his heart melt and he smiled.

He didn't want to stop her from laughing, so while they continue eating their large pizzas, they shared a conversation. Much to both of their surprise, they talked together like they knew each other. It was like they were friends.

Half an hour later, when all of their pizzas have been consumed by these two hungry friends, Syaoran sighed and lay back onto the chair, patting his stomach. 'Man, I am so full,' Syaoran breathed out as Sakura laughed again.

Then he noticed the blond on the other desk. He was looking with a sudden hatred at his direction. Syaoran frowned. _Was I oblivious to his glare for the past half hour?_ Syaoran thought to himself. The blond man had a disappointed and angry look upon his face and Syaoran became uncomfortable.

Sakura followed his gaze and turned away again when she saw who he was looking at. 'Dumb bastard,' Sakura said with a low frustrated tone. Syaoran became curious.

'Can I ask you a question?' Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at him oddly, 'and you are asking permission?'

Syaoran continued, 'no… well… I'm just rather curious.' Sakura paused and stared at him in the eye. 'Do you always behave like that around men?'

'Like what?' Sakura's dangerous tone was back. Syaoran had to be careful with her mood swings. 'No, I mean… he was only asking you to come eat with him. Do you always refuse a man's offer? Not that I am supporting what he had done but… what if he really liked you?'

Sakura paused for a moment, stirring the color of Syaoran's eyes and said, 'you once said, don't judge a book by its cover. He only came up to me because he probably thinks he could get laid by an overdressed and rich woman who also happens to be beautiful.'

'I agree with what you said,' Syaoran said as Sakura blushed deep red and he drank the last drop of his coke. Sakura was deep in thoughts as Syaoran looked back at the blond man. 'Don't you ever feel jaded … or guilty?' Syaoran continued with a low voice. 'Don't you ever wonder how people would feel if you always act cold to them.'

Sakura suddenly looked livid. 'Are you preaching me? Are you questioning how I work or how I talk to people?'

'No!' Syaoran quickly said, 'it's nothing like that… I'm just coming back to the conversation we had at the hotel.' Sakura didn't reply. She just said, 'I need to go,' She took her purse and decided to get up but as she was about to stand, she knocked over her drink and black liquid spread all over her white gown.

Sakura stood in shock. Syaoran had already reacted. He immediately grabbed napkins and tried to wipe the drink away from her beautiful and most probably very expensive gown. 'You know what, I don't have time for this,' Sakura's voice grew in frustration and she started to walk away, leaving Syaoran with a guilty look upon his face.

He noticed that people were staring at him. Syaoran grinned sheepishly and ran to get her. _This is so much drama_.

'Miss Kinomoto, wait!' Syaoran yelled from Sakura's back. _God damn it, these high heeled shoes are not meant for running._ Before Sakura could get a taxi, she could feel Syaoran's hands on Sakura's. She turned to stare at him coldly. But Syaoran held a hand in front of her face and talked before Sakura could reject him, 'I'm very sorry for what I said Miss Kinomoto. I don't care if you fire me for this. But I can't take my words back, I apologize.'

Sakura frowned and glanced down at her new white gown that was now covered with coke. 'The only thing I could help you now is get this gown washed. Please, come over to my place. It's only a couple of steps away from here. I could get your gown washed and dried.'

Sakura frowned and her cheeks were burning, 'do you really think my time is not precious to you?'

'It will only take a second,' Syaoran interjected and looked into her eyes deeply, seeking for a possibility of apologizing to her, 'please, this is all I can do for now, please accept it.'

Sakura didn't say anything. A taxi stopped in front of them and asked if they wanted the ride. Sakura bit her lip and didn't respond. The taxi driver got frustrated and drove off to find other customers. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief and gestured for Sakura to follow him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon, Sakura was standing in the middle of a small living room. It was small but it looked homey, Sakura thought as she took a good look around the place.

'My roommate seems to have disappeared off somewhere,' Syaoran said as he walked out of his room, 'you can wear this for now while you wait for me to wash the gown. You can change in there.' Syaoran pointed at his room. Sakura blushed a little and walked off to where he pointed.

_How did it end up like this?_ Syaoran thought as the door to his room closed. _How did my boss end up in my apartment? How peculiar…_

Syaoran shook his head and headed to the kitchen to fix both of them drinks. When she came out, she was wearing his short pants and large shirt. It looked too big on her petite body but when Syaoran laid his eyes on her, he felt his cheek burn. He looked away as he poured hot water onto a cup. 'I've made some coffee for you,' Syaoran said while Sakura sat on a stool near the kitchen counter. Syaoran offered her a cup of coffee. She nodded a thank you and drank the delicious hot drink.

'I've been thinking about what you said,' Sakura said in a small voice, 'and I admit that I do have some issues with meeting people. And I hope you will listen to my story because I will most likely fire you anyway.'

Syaoran licked his lip, wondering whether it was a good time to discuss firing him. 'Sure enough there must be a reason behind it,' Syaoran said with a small smile. Sakura could see a twinkle in his eyes and she felt like she could open up to him. Ever since he came into that room he had been a contradiction, a complete opposite of her. He looked so cheerful and full of life. She hated him for that.

Sakura paused before continuing, 'My mother died when I was 5 years old. My father was hardly around. My big brother uses most of his time away for boarding school, go to university and work. Does that give you a lighter view of my background?'

Syaoran just nodded and waited for her to continue. 'I don't think I had a normal life. Ever since my father worked in his own company, he had been using me and my brother to be his assets. I was blind to see what happened if I followed his orders. I grew up being an extreme workaholic.'

Syaoran chuckled slightly, 'are you happy at what you are doing?'

Sakura didn't say anything. She stared into her coffee as if it was the most interesting thing she ever saw. 'You can call me nuts. But I have never been happy,' Sakura said with a voice that was barely audible. She looked up at Syaoran and Syaoran could see a hint of pain in her eyes. There was a sorrow deep within her heart and it seemed she longed for someone to help her get rid of it. Her face looked so tired and drained that Syaoran wondered if she was sick.

'I also have no parents. My parents died when I was 13,' Syaoran said with a mousy grin, 'there are some things in life that you can't stop. No matter how much you wish for impossible things, they can never come true.' Sakura's mouth was a little open, searching his face for some kind of weakness. _He has no weakness_, Sakura though sheepishly.

'But we can always lift ourselves up. No matter how hard life can be, you cannot just drown in misery,' Sakura said plainly as she drank her coffee again.

'Precisely,' Syaoran grinned and they both gazed at each other. They were communicating with their own language as they stared into each others eyes. They both felt ridiculously trapped with their own foolishness. It was as if, they comprehended each other.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of a bell from another room. Syaoran sighed and said, 'the laundry must be ready.' So Syaoran walked off, leaving Sakura staring into space.

_What in the world was that?_ Sakura thought to herself as she felt her heart beat faster. Sakura questioned herself as to why her cheeks burn so badly every time she locked her eyes to his. She had no time to think when Syaoran walked in carrying her brand new looking gown. Sakura smiled as she accepted his offer and walked into the room to change.

There were no words left. Sakura said goodbye a few minutes later, leaving Syaoran wonder to himself. There were so many questions filling his mind, he couldn't sleep well that night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, when Syaoran walked into the office of the company, he bared none other than a grin upon his face. It was a goofy grin, because deep down inside, he was extremely nervous. _What would Kinomoto react when she sees me?_ Syaoran wondered as he entered the secretary office, and saw Naruku typing madly onto her computer.

'Miss Kinomoto wants to see you. You can just knock and walk in, there's no one inside,' Naruku said without taking her eyes off of the computer. Syaoran walked past her, sighed deeply as to calm himself down and knocked on the door.

Sakura was sitting comfortably on her chair, looking absolutely stunning, as usual. But she had a 'work' face plastered upon her when he entered. She was his boss after all.

'Come sit down Mr. Li,' Sakura said as she pointed the chair in front of him. He did as she told.

'So the sponsor that was supposed to come that night called me after I got home. He wants another meeting held,' Sakura said with a sour face and he remembered how much she hated that guy, 'But before we meet he wants a draft photograph of some ideas given to me.'

Sakura passed a pile of papers to Syaoran and he took a look at it. It was a list of details regarding all the things Syaoran was supposed to photograph. 'It's basically the list of all the things he wants the specific photographer to take for him before our meeting. The due date is next week. I will be seeing your work later on.' Sakura stopped and took a pen and write some things on it.

Syaoran was still sitting on the chair, wondering what she wanted next. _She looked just like the first time he met her. What are the chances of seeing that woman he met at the restaurant and in his apartment?_ Syaoran thought as he watched her fix her glasses.

Suddenly she stopped writing and lifted her eyes to see him. 'Why are you still sitting there?' Sakura asked stupidly. Syaoran blushed and got up, 'I'm sorry. I'll get to work on that.' _Wow, a completely different person._

But before Syaoran could walk out, the glass door in front of them opened and three big black suited men walked in and held out the door. Sakura watched in horror as a man with expensive black suit walked in. He had a handsome face, with dark hair and fair flawless skin. He was taller than Syaoran and Syaoran immediately felt intimidated by his presence.

'Touya-sama,' Sakura got up from her chair, walked in front of him and bowed gracefully. The man in front of her did not respond. He walked to her desk and sat on her chair.

'Close the door,' he said with a deep masculine voice and the guards walked out and closed the door just like he said.

'Onii-san,' Sakura said loudly with a rather angry look, 'why didn't you call me if you wanted to come by?'

Syaoran felt his knees weakened when he realized this was Sakura's brother, the well known president of the company. He felt strange to see him in Sakura's office. Syaoran looked back and forth at Sakura and the man whose name was Touya Kinomoto and saw a resemblance on their flawless face.

'Sakura-san,' Touya said with a low voice, 'you get hot-headed easily.' Sakura wanted to scream but she held her well manners and spoke with an elegant yet demanding tone, 'if you are going to spy on me again then I'll---'

'That man would be fine Sakura-san,' Touya simply said. Syaoran was confused but Sakura felt her cheeks burn and eyed her brother.

'So you think I would need your permission,' Sakura said with an angry voice, 'you have no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do.'

'Sakura-san, you're missing the point here,' Touya said without breaking eye contact, 'it's for the good of the company.'

'How dare you treat me like I am some kind of object,' Sakura said and banged her fist onto her desk. Syaoran felt her anger and was too confused to say anything. 'Our father wouldn't allow this kind of decision. Just because he is now in prison doesn't mean you have the right to make his decisions,' Sakura's eyes were shining as she yelled in anger at her brother. Syaoran stood there with a frown upon his face.

'Sakura,' her brother said with a sharper tone, eyeing her with intense eyes, 'I hope you have thought this thoroughly. There are things you must do. Ryu Edward will be at our house tonight. I hope that your presence there is absolute.'

'How dare he come to our own home,' Sakura suddenly yelled and lunged at her brother. Syaoran reacted immediately. He held her arms as she struggled to punch her brother, who was calmly sitting on her chair. 'Kinomoto, stop this,' Syaoran said as he held her back with his strong arms.

Sakura stopped her actions and suddenly felt weakened. She bowed her head and leaned on Syaoran. Syaoran wasn't sure what to do. He could feel Touya's stare on him.

'And just who are you?' Touya asked Syaoran with daunting eyes. Syaoran gulped and replied with a low voice, 'I'm her photographer.'

Touya didn't question any further. He closed his eyes and softly sighed. He got up the chair and walked to the door. Sakura's breathing was heavy but Syaoran couldn't see her eyes or what she was thinking. 'Until next time,' Touya said with a low masculine tone and walked out of her office.

As soon as the door closed, Sakura held on to Syaoran's shirt and placed her head on the crook of his neck. She softly pressed her body against his and Syaoran could feel an immense wave of heat spreading his face. Sakura gripped on his shirt and Syaoran noticed she was shivering. Despite his fears, despite how this may look like, Syaoran slowly touched her shoulders and embraced her in his arms. He could sense Sakura relaxed and she pressed her body into the embrace, allowing herself to be swallowed by the warm security of Syaoran's arms.

'What is the meaning of this,' a voice said and Sakura and Syaoran looked up to see a man wearing a dark blue working suit, standing just at her doorway. He had a handsome feature, with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked taller than Syaoran and a bit older.

'Yuuki,' Sakura whispered. Syaoran let go of Sakura as the man at her doorway looked angrily at Syaoran.

'Who the fuck is that guy?' Yuuki said with a menacing stare in his blue eyes as he walked to Syaoran threateningly. Sakura quickly blocked his way to Syaoran and said nervously, 'it's okay Yuuki. He's just here for the meeting. You said we were going to go eat lunch together right.'

She started to push him back and Yuuki was blaring angrily at Syaoran. He pointed his finger at him and said menacingly, 'don't you ever touch my girl.'

Sakura was blushing as she grabbed her coat and pushed him out of the office. Yuuki looked at him before turning around arrogantly and walked out of the office, 'let's go Sakura.'

Syaoran could see Sakura's strange gaze before she closed the door to her own office. Syaoran just stood there in shock. _What the hell was that about?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ne… so what do you think? Am I going fast again. Sorry.

I want to say thank you for those who are reading my stories. **My target is to get a total of 20 reviews. Um…. I think… even 18 is fine but I want to hear from you please. Thanks see you on the next chapter.**

**P.S. In the next few chapters there will be an explicit scene, so I want a poll from all of you to vote how this lemon is going to be like**

**POLL:**

**Not lemon (just straight forward), A little lemon (with a few hints of things happening), lemon (explicit), very lemony (over the top lemon that makes you shiver in delight).**

**Because I don't want to disappoint you if I have to change the ratings to M...**


	4. The Impulse

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 4**

**Wow! I got more than 26 reviews in total! I am very happy with all of your great reviews on this story. I love you all to bits! 'Hug'**

**I was so happy when I got your reviews that I just had to write it soon. I owe you. But just keep in mind I'm writing three stories plus my homework and a humungous project I have to do, so consider this a good treat. 'grins.' My final presentation is due next week and I will certainly die!**

**For my reviewers:**

**seducehotchocolate:** I'll take you love lemons. LOL… I'll put that down as your vote. Thanks so much for reading, I have updated as soon as possible.** Happytofu** well it's great that you like it. And I didn't mean to make it fast. I guess I just want to get the good part sooner. So you like fashion? Awesome! I'll take the little lemon count in the voting. Cheers HUG. **Flushpink**: I guess everyone says I'm going too fast. I'm sorry. Lol. I'll take that sign as a lemon. Lol… cheers HUG. **Totallykawaii**: you're such an awesome reader. Well yeah, I don't want the plot to be so boring. Lol. Thanks, and keep reading and reviewing HUG. **lidoOlashunsweetie**: well, the introduction to Yuuki is on this chapter. Thanks for your review! HUG. **Rawristkim**: hahahaha… every one as in… all kinds of lemon??? Sure, no probs. HUG. **MizUnapprochable:**Hello there. Well you have a lot of questions to ask LOL… but the explanation will be set in this or later chapters. As for now, I think you should stick with curiosity; it's much fun that way 'grins.' I can't explain it to you here because that will spoil the story but never fear! This chapter is just ready to answer all your questions HUG. **Ffgirl-07**: I didn't want that chapter to seem too straight forward. There's a reason behind it… lol.. I've got your vote! Thanks fo0r reading HUG. **Cherryheart**: thank you very much for the reply. I looked at the story again and noticed it didn't upload properly. So I re-uploaded it. But thanks! HUG **To'xx'y:** thanks for the comment. Lol… just so you know there was a mistake in the uploading of the story and the French question was suppose to be asked to someone else. So sorry. Cheers HUG. **Chibiangelle:** a little lemon? Okay. Hm, Yukito will come around, for sure. LOL. HUG

**P.S. I have made this story onto characters POV. Just read on… and if you have time, come read my other SyaSa story called 'irreplaceable to the heart.'**

**Disclaimer: you all know CCS is not mine. If it is, I'll be a millionaire. **

**Chapter 4: The Impulse**

**Last Chapter:**

She started to push him back and Yuuki was blaring angrily at Syaoran. He pointed his finger at him and said menacingly, 'don't you ever touch my girl.'

Sakura was blushing as she grabbed her coat and pushed him out of the office. Yuuki looked at him before turning around arrogantly and walked out of the office, 'let's go Sakura.'

Syaoran could see Sakura's strange gaze before she closed the door to her own office. Syaoran just stood there in shock. _What the hell was that about?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I felt rather strange the next morning I woke up. The sun was shining on my face, delicately caressing my skin. I groaned and checked my alarm clock. It was half past nine on a Saturday. Today was my day off. I closed my eyes again and felt my head started to spin.

Suddenly, the door to my room opened and came in a yawning Eriol. He looked rather frizzy and his glasses weren't fixed properly on his nose.

'Good morning man,' Eriol said and he opened the curtain, exposing the blaring morning sun onto my face. I groaned and put a pillow over my face. 'It's Rika's birthday tonight. Don't forget to buy her a present.'

'Don't you mean you too?' I asked underneath the comfy pillow.

Eriol chuckled strangely, a mixture of tiredness and surprise, 'well yeah. I choose and you pay.'

I groaned again and threw the pillow at him and Eriol cringed. He smiled at me as I got out of bed. 'So what happened?' Eriol asked as he sat next to me, sipping his morning coffee, 'you look rather blistered.'

'Blistered?' I asked at that odd comment, 'nah. My day at work had never been hectic.'

Eriol nodded as if understanding what I have gone through, 'yeah, I know what you mean. My boss is thinking of firing me.'

I gave a frown at him and Eriol chuckled, 'I kind of went over the board there with his girlfriend.' Typical Eriol, I thought as he sipped his coffee. 'So he saw you this time?' I asked incredulously. Eriol shook his head and fixed his black rimmed glasses, 'no way. I know when to be careful. But I figured he already knew but didn't want to say it to my face. You know, because he lost his girlfriend because of me,' he chuckled again and I shook my head in disbelief.

I finally got up. I had to take today to take some photographs of the list Kinomoto gave me. I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. I poured myself a hot cup of coffee and shuffled my hair. Yesterday was very strange. First, Kinomoto's brother who happened to be the president of the company showed up unexpectedly and Kinomoto was behaving differently. She looked so upset and angry at her brother, for some unknown reason. And then as soon as I had a special moment with her, another strange person came in and blew me off by pointing his finger at me.

Suddenly a thought struck me. _Don't touch my girl? _That sentence suddenly registered in my head and a horrible presumption came over me. Does that mean that that handsome blond was Kinomoto's boyfriend? I shouted in my head.

'Syaoran!' a voice called, interrupting my thoughts, 'Li Syaoran. Look where you're spilling.' Reality came over me and I noticed I had been pouring the coffee until it spilled all over the counter and dripped onto the floor. I quickly stopped my bizarre coffee pouring and realized the hot water was on my foot. I yelled in pain and slipped on the slippery water and sent myself flying onto the floor. I grimaced in pain, and struggled to get myself off the floor.

'What the hell was that?' Eriol chuckled as he helped me get on my feet. _Like I know_, I thought to myself. I just lost track of reality there for a second.

'I don't know but I think I have a headache,' I said as I pressed my hand on my bottom, the pain of falling down still marked at that area. Eriol chuckled again, 'there is something more than just headache. You looked like you went dead there for a moment.'

I groaned and bit my lip. 'Eriol,' I said, 'I think I'm going to go out for a little jog. You want to come?'

'Nah man, it's too hot outside. Besides I have a brunch date with a few girls from the club,' Eriol simply said as he wiped the black coffee from the floor. I raised one of my eyebrows. I guess Eriol would never really change if he's around girls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Sakura's POV**_

I fixed my sunglasses as I exited my car. The morning sun shone on my face and I frowned. Why does my mood never match the weather?

My heels clicked onto the pavement floor as I gathered myself and walked into a small café. When I entered the smell of intoxicating coffee filled my senses. I clutched tightly at my purse as I freed my eyes from my sunglasses to find the person I was looking for.

He was sitting on a small table, sipping his double espresso and looking out the window. When he saw me, he waved his hand and smiled with such grace. I blushed and walked towards him.

'Good morning Yukito,' I said brightly as I sat on the seat opposite of him. Yukito was 5 years older than I am, with amazingly kind eyes and admiral flawless face. His eyes shone brilliantly when he stared into my eyes and I could see deep sincerity behind those rimless glasses.

'Good morning my Sakura-chan,' Yukito said with a sweet voice and I felt my bad mood completely evaporated. This was his magic. Yukito can change people's moods just by seeing his genuine smile.

'You look down Sakura,' Yukito said and frowned. I smiled sadly. Yukito had been the one person in my life that understood me. In front of him, I could be myself. I wouldn't become the hot-headed bitch from the office. I would just be… me.

'Thanks for coming by Yukito,' I said as I placed my order. 'You know I would come no matter what, Sakura,' Yukito replied. I nodded. Of course he had. Through rough and hard times, Yukito was always there for me. This time, I had to get everything out of my system.

I sighed and licked my dry lips. 'Yukito,' I said, 'why does my brother do this to me? Why does he think he could do whatever he wants with me?'

Yukito's face suddenly grew serious and he replied with a soft tone, 'Sakura. Last night you met Ryu Edwards?'

I frowned and nodded. So Yukito knew about that. Of course he would, he was Touya's good friend. Even if he didn't work in our company, he comes along often to see Touya. There was a special bond between him and Yukito that they strike me more than just mere friends.

I sighed. Should I reveal our secret to Yukito? I thought hard to myself. I have been keeping this to myself all this time. I had to tell my secret to someone or I would lose my head. This was our company's secret. What would happen if I told Yukito?

No, I said to myself, I was determined to tell Yukito. I had to tell him.

But Yukito seemed to understand my facial expression and he smiled, 'Sakura-chan, you don't have to force yourself.' I could feel a huge knot in my throat began to grow. My chest hurt and I bit my lips to imprison my bursting emotions.

'I need to tell you Yukito, before I lose my self control,' I spoke bravely; 'I trust you will keep what it is I am going to tell you.'

Yukito glanced into my eyes and found myself silly. Of course I trust him, I thought in my head.

I sighed again as the waiter brought me my ice lemon tea and continued, 'you know Touya-sama for almost 5 years now. He had always kept secrets to himself. He didn't want to burden anyone. Since my father got into prison he had been acting very differently. Our relationship grew tense, not as soft as they were before.' Yukito slowly nod his head in appreciation and I gulped, realizing I will be telling the whole truth. 'The reason for that is because of Ryu Edwards.'

Yukito saw my terrified face and took his hand and held mine to his. I could feel his warmth relaxing me. 'My mother had built this company from scratch. We grew up within her hard work so, since we were little we were put into an environment that keeps us pressured and demanding. But her hard work paid off and then we began living in a dream world, a world where I felt pure happiness.'

I gulped and sipped on my cold ice lemon tea, releasing the stoned muscles of my shoulder and spoke again, 'But at that time we were very happy. I swear to god we had never been happy in our entire life. Our father was also a perfect human being. He had supported my mother every step of the way.'

Yukito held my hand tightly and I felt my cheeks blossoming. I shook my head and was determined to continue. 'Suddenly… we had a problem, a big problem. During the economic crisis we were slowly suffering. We had lost more than just the company …' I paused as I felt tears began to take over my sight.

I shivered and felt my body weakened all of the sudden. 'I didn't want to talk about this to anyone but you Yukito,' I said and forced a small and sad smile, 'I need you to understand. After my mother died, the same time the company lost millions of dollars, and also... when my father got into prison because of his stupid fucking drug consumption… He had been using them ever since my mother died. I thought that my life would never be the same again. Our happiness only lasted a while… and that was it.'

I looked up at Yukito with glimmering eyes, 'it's as if my brother and I were punished for being happy.'

A sudden weariness spread over my body. I felt weak and tired. Yukito held my hands and squeezed it, absorbing my helplessness. Yukito looked sad as he stared into my teary eyes.

'So why did you have to see him last night?' Yukito looked at me with a worried expression on his flawless face. I sighed and breathed out, 'that bastard wants to make an agreement with us. He wants to buy the company from us. Just as you would have probably thought too, Touya didn't atone to that decision. Even when we both knew Ryu Edwards could help save the company. But it was our mother's hard work. If we sold the company to him then my mother's sacrifices would just go to waste.'

Yukito made a sad smile and held my hands tighter, 'Sakura, you have gone through a lot of hardship. I know you have a strong heart. I'll help you think of something.' I chuckled strangely at the thought of how, after all the sacrifices and hard work my mother had suffered to get us this far, she didn't gain the everlasting happiness we all thought we could have.

'Yukito,' I said again with a tired look in my eyes, 'there is another way to stop Edwards from buying our company.'

Yukito frowned and waited for my response. I gulped and felt my throat dried, 'Ryu Edwards would consider cancelling his proposal if only… I would marry his son.'

Yukito stared at me with wide eyed and I thought my heart stopped as I announce the agreement to Yukito. 'So… what was your decision?' Yukito breathed, a deliberate shocked expression broadened on his face. I breathed a sigh and bit my lip. If anything could save this company was only for me to marry his son, Yuuki Edwards.

I didn't answer to that question, many thoughts swirling inside my head. I thought my brain was going to explode from all the problems I faced each and everyday. This was by far the most complicated problem I faced. Yukito looked at me with a remorseful gaze and held on to my hands tighter as if giving me strength. I looked up to him and saw a supportive gaze on his face. Yukito's magic was always the one that keeps me going.

'Yukito,' I barely whispered, 'I don't know what I could do without you.' Yukito smiled and I felt more encouraged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Syaoran's POV**_

The bustling streets were filled with working people passing by. So many different people walked along the concrete path and I felt odd to see all these different faces as they pass by quickly. The place was crowded and I took the advantage to snap some photographs. The sun was shining brightly and I relished on the hot rays of sunlight against my skin. Not everyday I could get a tan, I thought to myself as I rolled up my short sleeves.

Suddenly I noticed a familiar figure walking in front of me. It was a silhouette I have come to be proverbial with. I grinned when I noticed her golden brown hair gleaming healthily over the bright sun light. She walked towards the end of the walking path and looked at her watch and frowned. I ran quickly to her, feeling breathless every time I saw her.

'Good morning Kinomoto-san,' I said when I reached her. She looked towards me with a surprise on her face.

'Well, hello Li,' Kinomoto said with barely a smile. I made a small smile. So she changed to the office bitch already, I thought in my head as I saw her usual arrogant face. Kinomoto looked at her watch again and groaned, 'time is precious Li. Are you snapping pictures like I told you to?'

I smiled and nodded, 'yeah, I was just having a little jog and I took the advantage to snap some photographs. I think I've got some great shots,'

'Well you have to give me good shots if not you are not competent enough to be in our company,' Kinomoto said with a flat tone. My mood dropped a little and I rolled my eyes. _ I think she kept saying that phrase 17 times a day to my face_.

'Hey, are you free or something?' I asked casually, realizing I didn't want to leave her. There was something rather peculiar when she stepped off out of the café, as if the coffee she probably had had drained her mood.

Kinomoto looked at me with a strange expression and her black limousine slowly parked in front of us. I nodded in understanding as the driver got out of his seat and opened the door.

'Why do you ask?' Kinomoto asked me. I smiled and said, 'well there is a great place that I wanted to show you all this time. I mean, I know a great place where you can see good shots of people of the streets. You see, my friend Rika own a gallery just down the block and she puts up photographs and artworks of infamous artists. You would be surprise with all the great shots they take with limited budget.'

'Tell you what, why don't you make a copy and give them to me,' Kinomoto said with a bossy tone and was about to get into the car when I held her arm. I was rather tired of her rude mask she puts on every time she has her work clothes. I knew she didn't really mean what she said. She looked up with a surprise face and I grinned, 'It's your day off isn't it. Come on, come with me.'

Kinomoto was about to protest but I took her arm, wave an apologetic smile to the grinning driver and walked away from the car. Kinomoto wiggled away from my grasp and she looked at me with an angry face. _Goodness, I awoke the beast_.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' She yelled in my face but I only smiled and gave her an apologetic glance. If she wanted to fire me, she could've fired me ages ago.

'I'm sorry I was being rude, but I had to save you before you drown in your own misery,' I said as I stared deeply in her eyes. Yes, she had a sorrowful gaze. Something or someone was hurting her and I could see, only for a second, a little glimpse of fear in her eyes.

'So you think I would follow you after treating me like that?' Kinomoto demanded and blushed as I took her hand gently and gave a delicate smile. She looked away, looking flushed. I grinned. I knew there was something different today.

Without saying another word, I took her hand again, this time more gently and walked slowly. At first she resisted but the driver had already run off and she quietly followed me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Sakura's POV**_

Who the hell does he think he is? I screamed in my head as I followed him. He was wearing a casual outfit and I was wearing my working Prada clothes. What kind of a couple were we? I thought as passerby passed us, looking at us strangely.

Li was grinning to himself and smiled at my annoyed face every once in a while. I had no idea why I gave in and followed Li. Maybe it was because of that incredibly handsome smile he gave me. Or probably because I felt vulnerable after I spoke to Yukito about all my problems.

I glanced at the grinning young man beside me. He was handsome in his own way. He had such delicate and yet deeply intensifying eyes. When he charmingly smiled, I swore he took my breath away. I made a small smile, wondering why I blush every time I see his handsome face.

Soon, we stopped in front of an old looking building. It had an old oak door surrounded by old red bricks. I wondered what year this building was built. Before I could think further, Li had already ran up the steps and paused at the front of the door and looked back at me, 'hey boss, come on up.'

I frowned and gave him and annoyed look which he just shook off with his cocky grin. I bit my lip and felt my feet moving on its own, up the stairs. He opened the large oak door and we entered to find the most beautifully spectacular large space. The room had high ceilings and it was filled with partitions which held various artworks.

Before I knew it, my eyes widened in awe and were drawn to the room. I didn't notice the smirk on Syaoran Li when he heard my awing gasp. I scanned about the room. It wasn't as glamorous as most of the art exhibitions or galleries I have ever been to. This one drew a homey familiarity and I noticed the partitions were positioned to make it look more welcoming.

Li walked pass me and looked around. 'Rika-san!' he yelled and a few seconds later, a young woman with a white short skirt and loose turquoise shirt walked in. She looked so beautiful and mature. She smiled genuinely at me and I noticed her intelligent brown eyes.

'Syaoran, what a great surprise,' the young woman said with a soft smile. She looked similar to Tomoyo, I thought as she came up to shake my hand. I acknowledged by taking her hand and gave a convivial shake.

'It's great that Syaoran brought other people to see this gallery,' Rika said and smiled. I nodded, not sure about how I should react to that sincere smile. 'This is Sakura Kinomoto, the editor in chief of the company that I am working with now. Miss Kinomoto, this is my best friend and the owner of this gallery, Rika.'

I nod my head and simply smiled back. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kinomoto,' Rika said.

'It looks like a beautiful gallery,' I said with a flat tone. She looked at me oddly but then smiled again. _What a strange woman_, I thought as she grasped Li's hand and swing it back and forth. I saw what they were doing at the corner of my eyes as I pretended to scan the place and felt a pang of jealousy.

'Syaoran, you're coming to my birthday party tonight right?' Rika said with a friendly smile. 'Of course I will Rika. And I have made sure Eriol will not bring along his girlfriends,' Syaoran said with a chuckle. They both laughed heartily, and I could feel their friendship. Suddenly, I felt so alone. They both looked so comfortable with each other, showing their childish character.

Then Rika looked at me and beamed, 'hey, maybe you can come too. Oh, it will be great if you could come, Ms. Kinomoto.' I was startled by the invitation and wanted to decline but then paused. I saw the twinkle in the young woman's eyes and she reminded me of someone I knew. Li was looking at me curiously and I was about to say something but Li interrupted, 'you know what, I think it would be great if you could come. It'll be quite different, Miss Kinomoto.'

I felt my chest hurt when he said Miss Kinomoto. The only people who called me by my first name were only Touya, Yukito and the insufferable Yuuki Edwards. I licked my lips and tilted my head, 'I'll see about it.'

'Well there are some rules though,' Rika said with a dangerous smile. I looked at her, intrigued, 'what do you mean?'

Li laughed and put his hands on her shoulders. Unwillingly, I felt my heart twist in every direction. _So she's a friend, best friend or…_. 'Well first of all, you are not allowed to wear formal attire. If you do not follow that one particular rule, don't even bother coming,' Li said with a smirk, 'and second of all, you have to talk to all the people and play whatever games we want.'

I gulped but smirked a little. 'A-ha, well, I'll see what I can do,' I said and Rika giggled.

'Hey Syaoran, why don't you get the address to Miss Kinomoto? The paper is on the top shelf near my reading books,' Rika said. Li groaned but nodded and took off. Meanwhile Rika smiled at me and said, 'this is your first time in this gallery. Let me show you all of the artworks for you.'

I was about to say that I needed to go back but Rika already took my hand and led me to a larger room. I saw with great surprise at all the photographs. They were placed each one in separate walls. There were different sizes, and had different attraction.

'These are all the artworks of photographers,' Rika explained as I traveled my eyes around the artworks. There were quite a few that I found strange, but then I paused when I saw a photograph of a young woman. She was looking straight into the camera and her freckled cheek was glimmered with a single tear.

Rika saw what I was looking at and came over. She smiled and asked, 'fascinated? It's called _what is the meaning of love_.'

I didn't say anything. The picture took my breath away. It was such a simple composition and yet I felt like I know what the young woman was feeling. I traveled down to the title and saw with bold letters 'by Li Syaoran.'

I gasped when I saw the name and Rika smiled broadly, 'this one was also Li's favorite. This photograph came second in the spring photograph competition. We were all fascinated at how Li could capture emotions. It was as if he knew what she felt and transfer that feeling onto a piece of paper. A picture is worth a million words. This one is much more than that.'

I could feel my chest starting to ache. The young woman had clear eyes that bore deep in me. I could feel my eyes started to blur.

'Hey, this is the address,' a voice called from behind and I was startled to find a grinning Syaoran behind me. He took out a piece of paper and I took it gratefully and said my thanks. Then he noticed I was looking at his own photography and blushed.

'This is beautiful Li,' I whispered, my breath taken away, 'you are very good at capturing emotions.'

Li blushed and I didn't see Rika's small understanding smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Syaoran's POV**_

A few minutes later, Kinomoto was out of the building. I joined Rika at the lobby. She looked at me oddly, a serious expression pasted on her beautiful face. 'So tell me, Syaoran,' Rika said as she sat down behind her wooden desk, 'how is she?'

I looked at her and frowned, 'what do you mean? You mean Kinomoto?' Rika nodded in obviousness and I sniffed, 'well, there are some things she does that makes you want to pull out your own hair. She has this work mask every time you see her at the office. She's so bossy and arrogant and quite pretentious.'

Rika made a small smile and I paused, and looked to the ground, 'but, if she takes off that mask, she could be a completely different person, you know. It's like, she is pretending to be someone she's not because of the work demands but I don't see how realistic that is.'

'Maybe she's got a problem at work or in her social life that made her this way,' Rika said softly, 'but when she walked in here, I could see through that mask Syaoran.'

I stared back at Rika and smiled, 'I saw that too Rika. But I knew you could see it better than I do. Darn, you women have observant eyes. No wonder you guys like to talk.'

'Hey that has nothing to do with it,' Rika said in defense as she punched my arm and I winced. I laughed heartily, realizing how happy I was today.

'But, Syaoran,' Rika said with a gentle face, 'just be careful okay.'

I stared back at her, not sure what she meant. But I nodded and then grinned, 'let's see what she's going to wear at your birthday party.'

Rika groaned, 'oh, you make it sound like a 13 year old slumber party.'

'Yeah, with delicious popcorn and amusing pillow fights,' I smirked and received another smack on my arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**My friends, big apologies. I am sorry for the late update. I do have a good reason though. So I have made this story longer. I thank you all for your support on this story. The next chapters will double the excitement. Sorry this one is quite boring. I promise a better one.**

**Meanwhile, please press the review button and ask whatever you want. If there is a mistake or a part that you like, please say so. Also, may I know how old my readers are? I have received the poll on the level of lemony, so we'll see the results in the next chapter.**

**Cheers to all!**

**BIG HUG**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	5. The Irresitible

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 5**

**I don't know what to say really. You all have been such wonderful reviewers. This is my happy moment. People are enjoying this story (and I have made this up, I am so excited). Next week I have a two weeks holiday, looking for a part time job. I am really glad I finished my presentation. I haven't slept for two days straight, two times. It was just hectic. Now I'm back to writing, it's good to see you. **

**Lemon will not be in this chapter as I have planned but there will be in the next chapter. For now, please enjoy, and sorry for the long wait. **

**For my reviewers:**

**MistressMizu:** Hey, yeah, English is a barrier for me. Sorry. Maybe you can help me or something. And hey, you also join devart, awesome. You've got some skill. And also, you're very pretty (the prom ID), LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG. **Magic is upon:** Hello to you too. Thank you for reviewing and reading. BIG HUG. **Sakura2990:** Thank you very much for your review, I appreciate it so much. Yes, I have always thought, why not make Syaoran and attractive and cheerful person. It's good to have a different personality in this story. And yes, I have updated as soon as I can. I know what you mean because my story for rurouni Kenshin is losing reviewers because I haven't updated in a year. Hope you enjoy this update. BIG HUG. **Black Star Dragon Girl:** I'm great and stressed thank you. How about you? Hey, thank you for realizing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. BIG HUG. **Insanity-ward**: oOo… awesome. Hm, Tomoyo? I'll see to it. And thank you for reading and reviewing and loving the plot of this story. I'm really glad that you have felt the emotions within. It's my specialty LOL BIG HUG. **Mizunapprochable:** of course I'm not tired of you. I'm happy that someone is so excited about my story. Well, please read on and review again. LOL, BIG HUG. **Totally Kawaii:** Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this chapter. BIG HUG. **Lido0l ashun Sweetie:** Hope you like this chapter. Come back and review, BIG HUG. **Hold me closer:** I take your lemon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG. **Happytofu:** well, I hope this chapter is interesting. I can't explain anything to you just yet because the good part is coming. LOL. Thanks for waiting, reading and reviewing again. BIG HUG.**To'xx'y:** LOL. Thanks. BIG HUG. **Meow-mix23:** cool, thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this chapter BIG HUG. **Limeincoconut09:** thanks…. For the cuteness LOL. **Rawistkim: ** well, that's how the story goes LOL. Thanks BIG HUG. **Chibi angelle:** well, actually that was just a joke. You'll see LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG. **Kaipanther:** hope you didn't wait for too long. Here's your chapter. BIG HUG.

**P.S. May I know where my readers are from. I mean what nationality. I want to know the widespread of nationality for those readers reading this story. Please review. Cheers BIG HUG.**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. I wish it were. **

**Chapter 5: The irresistible**

**Last Chapter:**

'But, Syaoran,' Rika said with a gentle face, 'just be careful okay.'

I stared back at her, not sure what she meant. But I nodded and then grinned, 'let's see what she's going to wear at your birthday party.'

Rika groaned, 'oh, you make it sound like a 13 year old slumber party.'

'Yeah, with delicious popcorn and amusing pillow fights,' I smirked and received another smack on my arm.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_I can't take it, seeing you with him_

_Because I knew exactly what you'd be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery – **'gallery,' Mario Vazquez**_

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Syaoran's POV**

**OOOOOOOOO**

That night, Rika's apartment was filled with dramatic lights. The music was turned up loud and Rika came out from her kitchen and brought some booze to the table. She was looking rather beautiful, a combination of elegance and sophistication. Of course, tonight was her birthday.

'Alright, that's what I call party,' Chiharu came around behind Rika and smirked. She was about to take a bottle of vodka from Rika's hands when Yamazaki took a hold of her by the waist and spun her so that she fell into his embrace, 'did you know that booze kills your brain cells? The more you take it the more stupid you become.'

Chiharu looked annoyed. She blushed and said, 'well, it's not like you are the one who is broken hearted,' and stomped away. Yamazaki smiled as she took off and chatted with another friend. Then he looked at Rika who nodded in agreement, 'you're right, no booze for Chiharu.'

'Hey look who got a big present for my Rika!' a cheerful voice called from Rika's door and a freckled face with black rimmed glasses appeared. 'Oh Naoko-chan,' Rika beamed and kissed her friend on both cheeks. Naoko took out a small package and gave it to Rika with a smile.

'Oh,' Rika said with a joking disappointment, 'I thought you were serious about the big present.

'Oh it's not the size that matters,' Naoko laughed, 'great things comes in small packages.'

Rika hugged her friend again and allowed her to join the others. Yamazaki turned to Naoko and hugged her. 'You've grown taller Yamazaki,' Naoko said as she stared at his tall figure and Yamazaki smiled pleasantly, 'did you know that milk doesn't make you tall? It's just what adults force their children to believe to make their children drink milk.'

'Oh, I'm sure that is,' Eriol said as he walked in, holding a hand of a gorgeous brunette. 'Where are the drinks? And where the hell is Syaoran?'

I walked out of the kitchen with a handful of some snacks and placed them on the table, where the rest of the pizzas laid. 'This is what I call party,' I said and smirked, 'just some booze and pizzas.'

'No alcoholic drinks until we finished the food. You all can have some beer though,' Rika exclaimed and walked towards the table. She then poured a glass of dry martini and drank it herself.

'Oh so you can have some yourself?' I cocked and crossed my arms. 'Hey, it's my party,' Rika answered defensively and grinned at me.

'Hey, dude,' Eriol walked pass and pulled me to a corner so we were not close to Rika's ears. I saw the intense look on Eriol and frowned, 'No, you are not going to go home again.'

'No, I'm not going back to the apartment but just… you know… around the corner,' Eriol whispered to me with a cocky grin and I just shook his head. 'You promised man,' Syaoran whispered angrily, 'it's her birthday.'

'I promise I'll be back soon,' Eriol whispered back.

I sighed, 'you think you will be back soon? Eriol, when was the last time you ever _got back soon?_'

Eriol shook his head as if that was the most reasonable question he ever heard and looked back at the gorgeous brunette who was standing by the doorway, waiting for him. As I had presumed countless times, Eriol wouldn't listen to me.

'Argh! fuck that man,' Eriol whispered back, 'I'm gonna screw her I don't fucking care.' He smiled at me and mouthed the words 'I'll be back.'

I didn't stop him. It was no use anyway. The moment Eriol had a girl by his side, he would go all the way.

'What was that all about?' Rika came behind me with a suspicious look on her face and saw Eriol and his brunette disappear from her apartment. 'Oh,' I stammered and couldn't look at her in the eye, 'he's just gone back to get something, that's all,' I lied.

Rika looked at me in disbelief but I quickly switched to a different topic, 'hey, is your boyfriend coming?'

Rika suddenly looked sad and sighed, 'no, he's got work.'

I nodded in sympathy, 'sorry about that.'

'That's alright. He said he'll come as soon as possible,' Rika nodded with a forced smile.

I felt a pang of pity for her. It made me sad to see her like this. No matter what, she loved her boyfriend more than anyone in this world and I knew more about that than anyone else. I hugged her shoulders and squeezed her in comfort, 'don't give me that. It's your happy night. Let's enjoy it.'

Rika smiled pleasantly and whispered, 'I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend Syaoran. You are a one in a million.'

I felt a great wave of heat spread all over my face and blushed, 'well… I guess I just haven't found the right one yet.'

Rika snorted, 'you said that exact sentence 4 years ago. Come one, the past is in the past, you need to get yourself some kind of distraction.'

I blushed even redder, an image of a woman popped into my head, 'Uh… well, work now is pretty much a distrac---…'

I couldn't continue what I was going to say next because when I looked up, my mind suddenly went blank. I stared at a figure by the open doorway to Rika's apartment. Rika looked at me in curiosity and then followed my gaze. Rika gasped and felt the embrace of my arm on her shoulder disappeared. She watched as I stared at the figure with an open mouth, unable to catch my breath.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Sakura's POV**

**OOOOOOOO**

What was I thinking? I screamed into my head over and over again. My head had been so against coming here in the first place but why did my legs kept on moving?

I stopped halfway down the stirs, confused between coming to greet them and running away. No, I said to myself, I was not going to run away. The pressure of being someone who was far more powerful than they were was tormenting me. This was no time to be so sadistic about all this. My parents have always taught me good manners and I would do whatever I can to make myself behave with class.

As soon as I reached the floor, I could hear shouts and laughter. I also noticed the door was open. I gulped. I have probably never been more nervous in my life. I passed a small mirror and I looked at myself again. I was wearing a simple black tube top which flowed down to my hips. The brilliant glimmer of a diamond was pinned to the middle of the top, emphasizing my chest with poise. I also had on a dark green skirt to match my emerald eyes. Then I looked down to my feet and blushed. I was wearing a pair of black sandals. One of which I would only wear at home. I didn't care. As long as those sandals are considered casual, by any means, everything else I wear would be casual.

I paused for a moment and closed my eyes, breathed a deep sigh and walked slowly towards the open door.

The moment I stepped into the room, I sensed everybody soon stopped what they were doing. Suddenly, everything became so silent and I felt a great wave of heat beginning to spread throughout my body as I noticed every eye was fixed upon me. But what made my heartbeat even more was when I saw Syaoran, his arms placed on Rika.

Without realizing much, I felt a wave of anger and hatred flowed in me. It was a kind of emotion you feel when a stranger touched what was meant to be yours.

I blushed red when I felt Syaoran's eyes all over me. I felt for the first time, like I was standing there naked before him, for all of him to see, and I couldn't even see a single part of him. It was just so unfair.

He walked towards me with a soft smile, as if satisfied and amused at what he saw. I knew I had to put on my work mask again. I couldn't stand the thought of him satisfied.

'What a pleasant surprise,' Syaoran said with his charming voice. I gulped.

'I'm just here for the courtesy of showing up. I have plans later on and I don't want to get caught up with your activities,' I said with a flat tone.

Syaoran raised one eyebrow and was about to say something but thought better of it, 'actually, you don't look anything like casual.'

I glared at him, 'what do you mean not casual? I am wearing sandals. That is more than casual for me.'

Syaoran snorted, 'well, now I wonder why you work at a fashion industry.'

I glared at him again, shocked at the twinkle of amusement in his breathtaking eyes, 'are you mocking me?'

Syaoran chuckled and shook his head, 'of course not. You are always beautiful no matter what you wear, even if you are wearing sandals.'

I sighed and handed him a small bag of presents, 'here. Now I'm going.'

Before I was about to walk away, Syaoran took hold of my right arm and leaned. I could feel tingle down my spine when he whispered, 'I'm not the birthday girl. If you are here just for the courtesy of showing up, I think you should go inside, see the birthday girl and show your civility.'

I stared back into his eyes. 'I could fire you right here you know,' I threatened.

He only chuckled, 'no, no, no, you can't. Today we are not working partners. Today, we are simply Syaoran… and…'

I noticed the cute blush on his face and I swore my heart stopped when he whispered my name, '… Sakura.'

Suddenly a sweet voice broke the tension as Rika came to see me with a bright smile on her face,' oh, it's very nice of you to be able to come down here.' I only smiled innocently and handed her the bag of present, 'this is for you. It may not be of good use to you but I hope you like it.'

Rika beamed at me with a beautiful smile, and I felt a pang of jealousy, 'oh you don't have to miss Kinomoto… this is just so great. Oh what am I doing? Please come in. you can start eating. There are some pizzas and snacks for you to indulge. What would you like to drink?'

I swallowed back a groan and realized I had no choice but to enter, 'it's okay. I can help myself.' Rika smiled and motioned me to enter and meet the others while she went to get some more drinks.

The room was quite crowded with many young people. Some were dancing near the speaker. Some were drinking beer and laughing aloud. Some were chatting so excitedly, they simultaneously gasp and widened their eyes. It was far from the glamour I was used to.

'Hey, I'll show you some of my good friends,' Syaoran called and placed his hand on the small of my back. I felt shiver running down my spine and suddenly felt rather nervous. He just smiled and pushed me softly to one more of his beautiful friends.

I was suddenly facing a pretty girl with pink cheeks and blue eyes. Her cute hair was tied in two. Her beautiful wavy hair cuddled her cheeks and I had a moment of jealousy.

'This is Chiharu. Chiharu, meet Sakura-san,' Syaoran said to his beautiful friend with such a friendly smile that guilt crossed over me. There was a small light of happiness in me when I heard my name being used. Chiharu smiled back and offered her hand which I shook pleasantly.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Chiharu said and winked at Syaoran, 'no wonder he's been keeping you all to himself.'

Syaoran nearly chocked I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets. 'Excuse me?' I asked in bewilderment.

Syaoran quickly grasped Chiharu by the shoulders and laughed nervously. 'Chiharu, did you know that she is my boss?'

Chiharu gasped and closed her mouth with her hands and then giggled. 'Oh… so sorry Miss Kinomoto,' Chiharu laughed heartily, 'you just look so young to become Syaoran's boss. Has he done something inappropriate because---'

Before Chiharu could finish her sentence, Syaoran quickly interrupted and took the alcohol from Chiharu's hands. 'Okay,' Syaoran said loudly, 'I think that's enough alcohol for you.'

'But I'm not finished with that yet,' Chiharu whined and pointed at her glass with a pout. Syaoran shook his head and hugged her, 'no sweetie, you're wasted already.' Syaoran then saw Yamazaki who had just appeared from the kitchen and took the opportunity to place Chiharu in his grasp.

Yamazaki was startled to find a drunken Chiharu in his embrace and stared open mouthed at Syaoran. 'Can you take care of her please? I have someone else to take care of,' Syaoran nodded apologetically at Yamazaki and before he could utter a protest, Syaoran placed his hand to the small of my back and pushed me away from the half drunken Chiharu. There it was again, the touch that sent jolts of electricity all over my body. What was wrong with me?

'I'm sorry about that,' Syaoran said apologetically once they were quite far from Chiharu and I only nodded, unable to let him see my blushing face. 'By the way, that man's name was Yamazaki. He works as a journalist in the Daily Report.'

I raised her eyebrows in consent. 'No wonder he looks intelligent,' I said in a flat tone. But Syaoran didn't seem to notice my rather rude behavior.

'And the drunken woman is also one of my best friends. Her name is Chiharu. She doesn't usually behave this way. She just had a huge break up,' Syaoran explained as we walked into the living room, 'she works as a model at Ford Company.'

Suddenly a young woman with glasses appeared before us and grinned. I was startled to see her cute face in front of her and smiled nervously.

'Hello Miss Kinomoto. Is it okay if I call you that?' the young lady said and smiled brightly, 'my name is Naoko. I knew Syaoran since university times. I'm working as a restaurant manager. Do you know the restaurant Sushi-Tei?'

I shook her head and gave an apologetic smile, 'oh no, I'm sorry.'

'Oh that's okay. It just opened,' Naoko beamed, 'it would be great if one day you could come and eat there sometimes. I'll give you a discount.'

Syaoran laughed and poked Naoko teasingly, 'Hey, how come you give discounts to her and not me?'

'I have been giving you free food! I could get bankrupt for all you know,' Naoko glared back at Syaoran. Suddenly, I let out a small giggle. Then stopped and continued to smile again. There was something wrong with me tonight, I thought to myself. When had I ever giggled?

'Hey everyone,' Rika's voice suddenly boomed into the room, 'Thank you all for coming. Please finish off all the pizzas and drinks for me. The games will start after I finish my dose of vodka.'

I felt my heart sunk. There were going to be games? I thought in horror. Sure they were only a few years younger than her but this just seemed insane. I had to get out of here. I was about to turn around to find Syaoran and realized Syaoran had been captured by more of his girl friends.

I stood there in the middle of the crowd. My eyes rooted on to Syaoran's figure, smiling and laughing along with his friends. I suddenly felt lonely. A great wave of jealousy came over me as he shared sincere jokes and laughter with his friends. I finally realized I had never sincerely laughed and talked with my friends. That is, if I had real friends. I have also treated Tomoyo as a business partner more than a friend. Guiltiness cast over me, an emotion wasn't used to. It felt strange.

'Hey, it's the tradition of the Rika family,' Rika called loudly at the tipsy crowd, 'we will and have to play the game of truth and dare. So no one leaves this apartment unless they play the game.'

My heartbeat seemed to stop when I heard the news. I quickly looked at the doorway and saw Yamazaki came to lock it. He took the key and puts it in his pants as he stared at their audience with a teasing grin, 'alls fair in this life time people.'

I felt my heart sunk even deeper when everybody started to gather. This is not happening to me, I screamed in my head over and over again. Suddenly, I could feel Syaoran's hands on my hand again. He took it with a grin and nudged me softly to join them. I pulled back but he didn't release my arm.

'I am not going to do that childish game,' I whispered angrily at him.

He chuckled, 'well, it gets you out of embarrassment. Everyone here is pretty drunk. They'll make a much bigger fuss if you don't join.'

He practically dragged me to the floor and forced me to sit down next to Naoko. There were at least 10 people in the crowd. Syaoran sat right in front of me and settled a nest next to Rika who beamed at him.

'Okay here are the rules,' Rika said out loud and every one chuckled, 'truth or dare is a simple game. We spin the bottle. Truth or dare. If you don't want to tell the truth or do the dare, you drink a shooter of vodka. Everyone got it all?'

Everyone cheered as the bottled spun in the middle of the table. It stopped at a small petite woman and she squealed, 'I want a dare.' Rika was thinking up a dare when Yamazaki called out, 'why don't we make her drink a gallon of milk?'

The woman laughed nervously, 'you don't mean that do you?'

'Or would you rather have a piece of clothing article taken off from you?' Chiharu hiccupped and laughed, 'I mean, no one really do any dare. They all end up naked.'

'I don't mind that,' a blond haired man said and snickered.

'well, don't make that a gallon, make that five glasses,' Rika pointed out.

The girl shivered, 'no, I think I'll just take the drink.'

Everyone booed her. She turned to everyone in shyness as she swallowed a shooter.

'Okay, next,' the young woman said with a little drowsy voice and spun the bottle with a little difficulty.'

Time passed. I was getting rather nervous that in the past few minutes, the bottle had not pointed to her yet. Yamazaki had already eaten a spoonful of pretty hot sauce. A young brunette had already danced for 2 minutes. A few others took drinks and a few more told the truth.

Suddenly, the bottle pointed at Syaoran. I looked at his bewildered expression. He glanced at my direction for a second, but then slapped his hand on the table and yelled, 'dare!'

Everyone cheered a loud. Then silence came before them as they thought of a dare. Then, a drunken young woman who had a freckled face and red hair pointed out, 'let's see a strip tease.'

Everyone looked at her as she stared at the others with an amusing grin.

'Oh no, this is not for the men's eyes,' Yamazaki said.

'Chill,' Naoko giggled, 'there are only three guys here.'

'Yeah, let's have strip tease,' Chiharu yelled and everyone else started to cheer.

I sat there with my hands gripping the edge of the seat tightly and took a huge gulp of martini. My head spun a little as Syaoran stood up and turned on a hot music.

'Oh, this is not for me,' Yamazaki said and buried his face in Chiharu's back.

Syaoran chuckled to himself as he slowly unbuttoned his T-shirt.

'Yeah, that's what we want,' another woman said out loud.

Syaoran turned around so that we faced his back. He then released his top slowly and painfully that it made every hair on my body stand up. His well built back showed a little and as soon as his top was discarded, the sound of the shouting and screaming was deafening. He swayed a little to the music, showing off his well toned back.

When he turned around, my heart nearly stopped. His figure was breathtaking. He smiled sexily and locked eyes with me. He flexed his muscle and I could see trickles of sweat on his packs. I gulped when he walked towards the table and passed the round table with a small dance around the girls. When he came to me, I could feel my heartbeat beating faster than ever. He was behind me and I could hear his hard breathing, shivering every part of me.

He stopped for a moment behind me as the other ladies 'wooed' him. I was blushing and didn't dare to look behind. I could see everyone's eyes behind me, practically drooling. I took another huge gulp of my drink and risked myself to turn around and look.

He was there, unbuttoning his pants. Syaoran looked for a moment at me and winked. I quickly turned away, not sure if I could handle this anymore. Everyone else cheered and he walked passed me, and moved on to the next few hungry women.

I was about to pass out when Syaoran withdrew his pants and revealed his black boxers. He twisted his pants and threw them to the ground. Then he came to Rika and kissed her hand. Rika laughed loudly as Syaoran sat down.

'Okay, next,' Syaoran said, still only in his briefs. The other ladies whined. 'That's all ladies, no more than that,' Syaoran exclaimed with a charming smile. I could feel every inch of me shudder. A sudden realization hit me. I was rather enticed by the whole thing. My head started to spin. I might have had too many drinks.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Syaoran's POV**

**OOOOOOOOO**

I could see her blush as I began to spin the bottle. I was amused to see another side of her. The brutal image of my work boss melted into a shy and rather innocent young lady. The bottle began to slow down and I couldn't help but wish it would be her next.

As if god had fulfilled my wish, the bottle surprisingly stopped at Sakura. My eyes turned to her shocked face and felt the excitement building up inside me. Well what do you know? My boss who was so uptight and arrogant was playing truth or dare with me.

Sakura didn't say anything for a second. She gulped and said in a low voice, 'truth.'

The others sighed. So the lady had no guts in her. I leaned back on my chair and realized the room felt cold and I was only wearing my briefs. I went up to get my shirt and pants back when Rika asked loudly and clearly, 'Sakura-san, what is the real deal here between you and Syaoran?'

I nearly tumbled on my own clothing and I looked at her. Her eyes were on the table and she made a small smile, 'we are just working partners.'

'And?' Chiharu demanded with a sweet voice. Sakura paused and blushed, 'what do you mean 'and?' there isn't anymore.'

The others booed and Rika giggled, 'Miss Kinomoto, we are not satisfied with your answer. In punishment, please drink.'

I could see the shocked expression on Sakura's face. I felt like laughing out loud. She took the drink and swallowed it with a straight face. Everyone cheered and Sakura had to spin the bottle. Before I knew it, the end of the bottle was facing straight towards me. I gave a little glance at Sakura, who now seemed to be enjoying the game.

My eyes were still locked on hers as I said, 'dare.' Everyone started to think. Sakura was sitting there elegantly, drinking her wine as if she was in a ball.

'Hey Syaoran-kun,' Naoko said with red cheeks, 'I dare you to kiss your boss.' Then she made a mocking laughter. Everyone started to agree.

'Miss Naoko, I could have never come up with that good of dare as that,' Yamazaki complimented. Naoko nodded in approval, as if she had just won a huge award.

'Hey, that's not right,' I said in defense, a sudden fright came over me, 'I can't kiss my boss.'

'We double dare you,' Chiharu said with a teasing grin. I felt a little nervous now. Sakura looked at me in curiosity and then shook her head to everyone else. I bit my lip. So far everyone was drunk, she was probably too. So what the fuck have I got to lose?

I stood up and walked towards her. I could see her body stiffen as I took her hand and making her stood up on weak knees. She stood up without much fuss but I could see the alarming terror in he eyes. She was blushing red at my naked chest. So far, I had only put on my pants. I ignored it and smiled mischievously.

'Don't fire me Miss Kinomoto,' I whispered huskily into her ear. I leaned a little and the small crowed cheered. 'I'm sorry… I meant, don't fire me… Sakura...'

I leaned a little forward. Her pink lips were slightly apart. I looked deep into her pool of green eyes. She was staring back at me with a much more powerful energy. I felt myself drawn into her eyes. I inched forward and felt her soft hot breath against my lips. I felt a sudden desire built inside of me. I touched her arms and felt my hands grazing her soft skin. We both shivered. The pleasure in this touch made our heart beat faster.

She was so close to me, so real. She moaned a little at the touch and I pressed my lips on hers. Our surrounding suddenly grew bright. We were oblivious to the people around us. The room suddenly fell quiet. There was only the two of us. Her lips and mine. Her soft lips and mine.

_You're a masterpiece_

_You know that he can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him shaping you_

_He don't see you like I do_

_Beautiful not just for show_

_Cuz I'm that someone that let you know– **'gallery,' Mario Vazquez**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thank you first of all, for those who will be reviewing this chapter. Thank you for pressing the button and still reading this fic. I hope you enjoy the next one. **

**The song is from Mario Vazquez's 'gallery.' It's a pretty good song and he's a good singer. **

**I began to read Rurouni Kenshin again. God, Kenshin is just so H.O.T. Sano and Aoshi, even Yahiko is HOT. Anyway, that story was made ages ago. I have all the manga so I read them again. That story could never go stale. Nabuhiro Watsuki is one of my favorite mangaka. **

**Please Review**

**Cheers**

**xXx oOo**

**FreyA-wings**


	6. The Insanity

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 6**

**First of all MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2007!**

**I have a good reason why I haven't updated in a long time. First of all, my holidays… I don't take my computer everywhere with me. Second, as soon as I wanted to update, my CPU exploded and I had it in service for weeks. This is the fastest update I could do considering my lateness and please review as I did this above all the piles of homework.**

**So! December break, my family and I spread our wings to Canada. It was a 21 hour flight and we felt so exhausted and deeply in jetlag. May I know what you have done for Christmas and new years??**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. It took me a while to write this when I got back from Canada. So I hope you haven't waited to long. Cheers**

**WARNING**

**WARNING: **

**IT"S GOING TO GET REALLY LEMONY GRAPHIC. SO PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST SKIP IT.**

**WARNING**

**For my reviewers:**

**TRC3t: **Thank you for your lovely compliments. I am also an S and S freak LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG. **Sakurawolfblossom:** here's your next chapter. BIG HUG. **Filipina-baller09:** Here's your next chapter. Enjoy! BIG HUG. **Flush-pink**: LOL. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! If you're Filipino then I'm just a few million miles down south LOL. BIG HUG. **Cardcaptor42:** I thought so too LOL. Rurouni Kenshin is without a doubt one of the best LOL. I think you should read it. LOL. Good thing you also listen to My chemical romance because they are also one of my favorite bands. BIG HUG. **Mucousbot:** What an unusual name LOL. I'll make sure to keep your request going. Thanks for reading and reviewing! BIG HUG. **AnimeDream3r:** I have updated. Please enjoy this next chapter. BIG HUG. **Czakali:** Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! BIG HUG. **SweetMelancholy:** thanks for reading. Enjoy this chapter. BIG HUG. **Black Star Dragon Girl:**Hey thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you would enjoy this new chapter! BIG HUG. **SSJ04metwo:** Hey reviewer from the United States! LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing! BIG HUG. **MizUnapparochable:** Wow, I never thought you were enjoying this chapter so much LOL thanks. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this one too. BIG HUG. **Meow-mix23:** thank you for reading. Enjoy this chapter. BIG HUG. **GreyEye:** I guess you also have a point here. I merrily just thought it would be a great idea to completely switch their positions. LOL. Thanks for reviewing. BIG HUG. **Luvia:** it's good that you like it. Thank you for reading. BIG HUG. **Sakura2990:** Wow, thank you for liking this story enough to continue reviewing. Thus, I hope you enjoy this chapter. LOL. Also, thank you for the consideration. I hope I can continue this story as long as I live. BIG HUG **OmniKnight:** thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. BIG HUG. **HappyTofu:** I'm glad you like this story and I hope you continue to spread joy LOL. I hope you're not mad for the long wait. This chapter took some time. Thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG. **Tears-of-redemption:**Thank you for reading this 'cute' story. BIG HUG. **Selene Thalia:** Glad you liked it. I hope this chapter is equally 'kawaii.' BIG HUG. **Thereviewergirl:** I think it's sitting. LOL. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. BIG HUG. **MistressMizu:** oh you know what that's fine. Thanks for continuing to read this. I appreciate it. LOL. BIG HUG. **Kaipanther:** Sorry about your request on this one but they have to stop there. Read on some more and maybe you'll enjoy other scenes. BIG HUG. **Rawritskim:** thanks for reading LOL BIG HUG. **lidoOl ashun sweetie:** thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG. **Chibi angelle:** LOL, you have a 'thing' here for Syaoran. I always imagined him being hot anyway. So… LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG **cherryheart:** Good thing you liked that scene. I hesitated whether to put that in or not. Thanks for reading. BIG HUG. **Koneko meow chan:**I guess I also have to agree with you. LOL. Thanks for reading. BIG HUG

**P.S. I started reading 'Eragon', now I'm on the second book. I know I am late but it is such a great book, too bad the movie sucked. Anyway, there's another collection I could put in my library. LOL. Is D-Grayman good? Cuz if it had the same recognition as DeathNote then I'm sure it's good. **

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. Characters are not mine… if I have to say that again I'll cry. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6: Insanity**

**Last Chapter:**

I leaned a little forward. Her pink lips were slightly apart. I looked deep into her pool of green eyes. She was staring back at me with a much more powerful energy. I felt myself drawn into her eyes. I inched forward and felt her soft hot breath against my lips. I felt a sudden desire built inside of me. I touched her arms and felt my hands grazing her soft skin. We both shivered. The pleasure in this touch made our heart beat faster.

She was so close to me, so real. She moaned a little at the touch and I pressed my lips on hers. Our surrounding suddenly grew bright. We were oblivious to the people around us. The room suddenly fell quiet. There was only the two of us. Her lips and mine. Her soft lips and mine.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The room was quiet when we broke apart, feeling strangely exhausted, as if this short episode of the moment drained all our energy. Syaoran could feel his pulse hammering his brain and the ground shaking slightly beneath him as he tried to gain focus of what had happened.

Sakura was standing before him with a startled expression, her eyes blinking with uncertainty. _She kissed me back_, Syaoran heard his head scream and shout. Syaoran was perplexed with the sudden intensity of her lips against his that he wasn't sure if it truly happened.

Syaoran turned around and found his cheeks growing red as the audience before him either wore a surprised face or a mischievous grin. Rika had a smile played on her lips and bent her head down as if understanding the situation.

Unable to stand the awkward silence, Syaoran clapped his hands and forced a grin in report that the kiss was a normal thing. 'Alright, that's enough kissing for you,' Syaoran laughed lightly and took his seat back next to Rika and continued, 'let's continue. Let me spin the bottle.'

Sakura sat down on her chair, her brown hair cascaded in front of her face to try and hide her pink cheeks. She too was feeling strangely light headed with the after essence of Syaoran lips pressed against her own. She was in her own consciousness when the bottle stopped in front of Rika. Sakura could hear again the definite roar of excitement in her head but the sound quietly faded, absorbed in her thoughts. Sakura bravely turned to watch Syaoran laughing among the others, seemingly oblivious to their intimate contact. A wave of anxiety pulsated in her, wondering how he took this so calmly.

The evening grew short and Sakura grew weary. She had been drinking so much that she had forgotten her drinking tolerance. Soon after the game, Sakura was sure she was drunk. Syaoran could see that.

Syaoran took the empty bottles from the table and walked steadily to the kitchen. His alcohol tolerance was higher than any known man. He knew when to stop but no matter how much he drank, he could still regain focus.

Rika came into the kitchen after as she saw Syaoran bent over the kitchen sink, placing his hand over the edge of the counter, closing his eyes, deep in thoughts. As Rika drew near, Syaoran looked up and saw her with a placid smile.

'You had her for more than a minute Syaoran,' Rika quietly said as she walked by him and leaned against the table counter. 'You enjoyed that little dare,' said Rika and Syaoran blushed again.

'Damn right Rika,' Syaoran said and sniffled. _Although it seemed like her lips could last forever._ Rika paused and took a glance at Syaoran. He looked dreamy but sad. Rika wasn't sure if the air around him was of a positive sound.

'You know I told you to be careful,' Rika said and grinned at Syaoran. He looked at her with a mocking face, 'you've got the wrong idea.'

Rika snorted, 'the wrong idea? You looked like you wanted to eat her!' Syaoran shook his head, the alcohol stirring in his head. 'You know what, I'd better get home. I'd better get her to go home too. She looks like she's a bit unlike herself.'

'You're right.' Then Rika paused in thought and then said, 'but that is if you know where she lives.'

The remark drained all of Syaoran's energy. True, he didn't know where she lived. Who would ask a boss where they lived. Unless if they want me too. Syaoran stopped and closed his eyes, the immediate struggle of mind streaked across his face.

Then Syaoran turned to Rika and exclaimed as if it was the best of conclusion, 'she can stay with you here.'

Rika looked at Syaoran in disbelief, 'are you kidding me Syaoran? Look at everyone here tonight. They won't be leaving even if I forced them too. Besides, how would you like it if the boss of a really demanding company showed up sick at a stranger's place? How would you---'

Before Rika could continue, the door to the kitchen burst open and a tall man with dark brown hair and was wearing a suit appeared. Rika was startled at the sudden appearance and the man smiled kindly to her.

'I'm sorry I'm late,' the man spoke with a deep tone. Rika didn't say anything but to run to him as if she hadn't seen him in years. They kissed passionately that the man had to drop his briefcase to embrace the yearning woman who was grasping him with all her love.

Syaoran's face reddened at the sight of his best friend with her boyfriend. Awkwardness soon advanced to Syaoran as the couple did not stop their intimate sharing of saliva. Syaoran was eager to leave the room, escaping the vision of their communication, not forgetting Sakura.

When Syaoran walked out Sakura came up to him with a huge smile, Syaoran had never thought he would see. 'Syaoran,' Sakura purred and gave him a look, 'look what you've made me.' Syaoran bit his lips, the alcohol thundering his senses. 'I am so alive, I have never this alive,' Sakura yelled across the loud noise of the drunken crowd, her hands waving about everywhere, 'I am having so much fun here. I have to thank your girlfriend… what's her name again?'

Syaoran was puzzled by the remark but Sakura did not let Syaoran to ask as she continued to ramble, 'Yes, it's Rika, that's right. I saw this really gorgeous man walked in there. Do you think I could get his number?'

Without warning, Syaoran gave a loud laugh at the ramble of his boss. He took another glass of wine and drowned it in one gulp. 'You my fairest lady, would never get his number, because he is Rika's fiancé.'

Sakura paused and gave him a cynical smile, as if not believing him. 'What?' Sakura laughed loudly, 'there is no way… he's too old for her. Come on.'

Syaoran rolled his eyes, concerned with her behavior. _I could get fired for this_, Syaoran thought in his head as the belle lady in front of him wavered, tripped and nearly fell before Syaoran's reflex gave the better of him.

'I think we should go home now,' Syaoran said, balancing the wiggling boss in his arms, completely aware of their closeness, 'can you tell me where you live?'

Sakura gave a snort and said mockingly, 'I don't know where my house is.' Then she leaned closer, the gap closing in. 'I want to go to your house,' Sakura said plainly.

Syaoran laughed nervously, 'why do you want to come to my house. Your bed is waiting for you…'

Sakura only waved her hand in front of him in disapproval. 'No, I don't miss my bed. I miss your house. Remember…' she giggled, 'remember when you spilled that coke all over my thousand dollar dress? I want to soak my laundry in your house.'

Unsure of her request, Syaoran continued to ask for her house address. The result wasn't as he had hoped. On top of that, he could feel the alcohol reacting. She kept on rambling about other things.

Syaoran began to think it would be a good idea to leave her here. He scanned the area and found Yamazaki and Chiharu kissing in a secluded corner. Syaoran would never guess Yamazaki to be such a kisser and walked off. Naoko was already deep in slumber and Syaoran felt his heart sinking. There was no one in the room sane enough to take care of her. To get it all settled was to take her as far away from this room as possible. Syaoran looked around the room and knew that having her here would be futile.

So without a lot of fuss from his boss, who seemed eager to go to his apartment, Syaoran let himself and the drunken lady with him, leaving behind the insanely drunken people in that room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was a hard way down the street as Syaoran struggled to get her into a cab, where she nearly fell into a puddle of rain water and getting her up the stairs to his apartment. As soon as they reached the room, Syaoran carefully placed her nearly asleep figure on his couch before stretching off the pain of her weight.

To his relief, Sakura was quiet silent now; the alcohol was starting to make her asleep. Her weary body slouched against the soft couch as she stared back at Syaoran with a piercing gaze. Sakura wanted to extract his senses and emotions. The hesitation obliterated in her as she stood up with quite stabled and fixed her green eyes on his brown ones. Syaoran wasn't sure what to expect. So far his boss was unpredictable.

As they stood facing each other for what seemed like an eternity, Syaoran could feel hot blood rushing to his face as he quickly looked away and began walking towards the kitchen.

'Just sit down and I'll get you some water,' Syaoran said and turned the lights to the kitchen. Sakura didn't obey but walked quietly to the kitchen and leaned against the door sill, her figure gemmed against the soft light. Syaoran was caught unaware when he turned to pour water into the glass and saw Sakura before him.

She stood there quietly, as if savoring Syaoran in a mysterious cloud Syaoran wasn't so sure of. It was hard to tell from her face what she was thinking, but Syaoran could feel her gaze drifting, the feeling of exposure drawn upon him. She looked so vulnerable; the mask she usually wore disappeared, replaced by a rare serenity which then seemed to last forever.

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Syaoran nervously walked up to her and handed her the glass of water. She took it without a word and sipped the cool liquid and savored the feeling of it trickling down her throat.

The silence that befell between them was unbearable but Sakura's soft voice broke the silence as she spoke, 'I don't want to go home.'

Syaoran blinked, unsure whether what he heard was true. 'I'm sorry?' he asked again, to ascertain her real thoughts or whether the alcohol was speaking for her. Sakura sipped on the glass of water and put it on the counter, the diamond gleaming across the chest. Her eyes fixated upon his and for that one moment, he could feel her power over him.

Sakura inched forward and with a rasp voice said, 'I want to stay here.' A small smile played her lips and she cocked her head to one side, playing with his thoughts.

'You are welcome to stay here,' Syaoran finally choked out, tentative of her intention, 'I just hope you remembered that you asked for this after you wake up sober tomorrow morning.'

Sakura giggled and drew closer. Heat was spreading throughout his body as he stood stiff. His body wasn't functioning properly. Confused by his disarray thoughts, Sakura took a moment to travel her eyes all over his face, memorizing the details of his fine features.

'I am betrothed,' Sakura whispered. Syaoran caught the sadness in her eyes as she pressed closer. His thoughts disrupted at the mention of her sentence. Syaoran tried to act calm at the news, hiding his sudden wave of strange feelings inside of him. A stage of anger gripped him and he gave her an uncertain smile and asked, 'you are engaged? To whom?'

Sakura searched his eyes for a sign of other emotions. She found him remained calm and composed, and she turned away, disappointed at his reaction. 'To someone that I do not wish to spend the rest of my life with,' Sakura whispered with a hint of a hurtful tone.

Syaoran wanted to know why and who, but he couldn't dared himself to ask. She looked somber and sad. Syaoran had the urge to place his hand on her face and embrace her in his arms, shielding her away from anything that hurt her.

'Do you love him?' Syaoran finally have the courage to ask. He knew it was a stupid question. Who was he to ask such personal question? Then again, she did mention this suddenly and caught him unaware. But he felt it was important for him to ask, for his sake.

Sakura did not answer him immediately. She gazed down at her hands and to Syaoran's heating excitement; Sakura took her arms and wrapped it around his back, hiding her face in his shirt. Syaoran could feel the heat boiling in his face and dreaded if she could hear the desperate pounding of his heart. Syaoran wasn't thinking clearly, nor was she. But for a moment he felt sane and wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura felt the weight off her body lifted. The warmth of Syaoran's embrace made her feel at ease. She was so comfortable around him, it was so unfair.

It was nearly dawn and yet the two beings were standing together in an embrace that both were not sure what it was. It was comfort that Sakura seek: A shoulder to cry on, someone more than a friend. It had been a while since she had someone she could talk to so freely.

Syaoran felt her body pressed against his with such deliberate perfection, it felt like they were made to fit each other. The wine that he drank a few minutes before soon gave him a quick nudge of insanity and a wild grin spread across his face. He wanted her. He wanted her more than ever.

Freeing himself from her, he finally let their warmth separated and turned his head down. He was disappointed with himself. Here she was, telling him that she was engaged to some guy that made his heart in so much pain. And the she hugged him for a reason he did not know. This was no addition to add to his confusion. Nevertheless he wanted her; but knew that he couldn't have her.

'I'll sleep on the couch,' Syaoran said in a quiet voice, feeling pained by the hurt look on her face. 'I'll make my room tidy for you.' And with that, Syaoran passed Sakura and walked slowly to his room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Syaoran's POV

_What was I thinking?_ I screamed in my head as I got into my room. My room just needed a few tidying. All I needed was some clothes for her to sleep into. I went to my wardrobe and took out my shirt and placed them on the chair beside me. When I turned around, Sakura was standing in my room with an expression I wasn't so sure of. There was a sparkle of anger and determination in her tearful green eyes.

Sakura walked up with a resolute face and without warning, she threw herself at me and pressed her lips against mine. I was in shock when I felt her soft lips brushing against my lips. She tasted sweet yet bitter and tangy from the alcohol she drank. I could feel her hands reaching towards my face and felt her soft skin caressing my red cheeks. Before long she drew from me, my heart pounding faster than the beating of the drums.

Sakura looked into my eyes and I gazed into her soft green pool eyes. She was beautiful. She had a youthful beauty even I was a little afraid of. The colors sparkled in her eyes and I understood she was asking. I could feel the after essence of the kiss and felt dreadful when they were apart. Without thinking twice, I replied in my own language and kissed her back. She moaned at the intensity of my lips against her and sooner or later I played around with her tongue, eating each other with such passionate desire.

I could feel the burning sensation building up inside of me. It was as if by magic, Sakura had perfectly turned on the beating of my heart, making me shiver all the way down my spine as she used her hands to roam about my back. Her petit body was pressed against me and my head started to spin. I didn't care anymore. The alcohol had taken care of my body. I felt it in my heart. I wanted her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura's POV

I knew I had acted against my own will. There was a sudden heat that sprung from within me, making my insides hurt with the pain on my chest. It was only at that night, at that specific moment, had I wanted someone so badly. He was right there in front of me and I had given him the opportunity to take me and yet he didn't. I was so hurt I wanted to take him. I wanted him to take me too.

At that moment he opened my mouth with his tongue, I traveled my hands down his back, relishing the well toned back that I had remembered that night. It was such a torment, just seeing a part of him made me so hungry. Now I wanted to get a good look at all of him, satisfying my hunger.

The kiss soon became savage. We were tasting each other with our tongues, thrilled in determining which gets the most of them. As seconds passed, I felt the desire building up inside as he sneaked his hand inside my top, touching my bare skin with his fiery touch.

Without warning, he lifted my legs with his strong arms and pinned my body against the wall, trapping me in his embrace. I moaned as he traveled his hands up along my thighs, my insides burning with passion and desire.

With one swift movement, he took off his shirt, revealing a well built chest and muscled arms, the result of his hard work. I disengaged with his mouth to relish the same body I had once seen not too long ago. I giggled and smiled mischievously at him as he looked at me with intensifying eyes, drowning me in his pool of dark eyes.

We only stared at each other for a second, my heart pounding, waiting for who would make the next move. Syaoran came to it as he slowly reached up and slowly unbuttoned my tube top, carefully disentangling the diamond chest. He unbuttoned each one slowly, without taking his eyes off mine as I could feel the heat spreading quicker every second of that minute.

My upper body was soon exposed to him and I felt the coldness making me shiver as he discarded my top and dropped it on the floor. With a single look in his unpredictable eyes, I wasn't sure what he was thinking. With a small mischievous smile on his lips he bent down, still trapping my body against his body and the wall, and kissed my shoulder blades and I gasped in pleasure.

I swallowed a moan as he kissed my neck, slowly tracing the contour lines of my jaw with his delicate lips. I knew he could hear the rapid thunder of my heart and he was relishing every single torment he could give me. I reached my hand up on his arms, following the swell of his arm muscle. My heart slowed down as he left traces of kisses down to my chest. Then even lower as he reached my cleavage and I arched my back, wanting him to touch me even more.

He knew what to do as he reached up my back, making me shiver in delight and unhooked my bra. With a slight gasp, I felt a second of self consciousness as he explored my exposed body.

Without hesitating, he took one of my buds with his mouth and played with his tongue as he sent my heart thundering harder and harder. I choked a gasp as he circled my bud and felt it erect. My hand reached to his face and I cupped his cheeks with my arms, savoring the explosive pleasure Syaoran was giving me. I was going to burst with pleasure as he continued his play with the next bud.

Couldn't take it anymore, I pushed him away from my chest and kissed him passionately. My lips separated from his and soon worked my way to his cheek. My hand went down his chest, touching the male tone of his abdomen, savoring at the hardness of it. Then my lips reached his upper jaw and I pressed my lips on his ear at the same time I cupped his manhood through his jeans. Syaoran gasped at the sudden delight of the touch and I knew he was in immortal pleasure.

I worked his ears with my tongue as I carefully and slowly massaged his manhood, making him wild in pleasure. Without further ado, I stopped playing his ear and soon went down to his cheeks and traveled kisses to his jaw line as I quickly unfastened his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. As I kissed his neck, he moaned and cupped my chest, mimicking my moves as my hands took care of discarding the rest of his clothing.

Syaoran was soon exposed but clad only in his underpants. With the alcohol mixing my senses, I pushed him quite forcefully to the bed as he sat stunned on the edge of the soft bed. I felt like doing something extreme as I took pleasure in every single part of exposed flesh to my eyes. Syaoran shivered as he too realized for that second that the woman in front of him was an ingredient for disaster but I threw away those thoughts and let my wild and fanatical mind take over.

I knelt in front of him, eyeing his adorable dark eyes and his crooked smile without hesitation. My hands were placed on his thighs as I kissed him softly on the lips, remembering the delicate texture of his lips and the sweet taste of his mouth.

I felt a sudden arousal that took over my body as I slowly released his manhood from the fabric barrier and gasped. Without hesitation I took him whole in the mouth, capturing him off guard as he moaned at the pleasure that spread throughout his body.

The next minute I played with his manhood Syaoran was in ecstasy. He was sure to explode at the play of my tongue. I could feel myself aroused at the sensation. Syaoran groaned when I sucked at the hard flesh and collapsed as he ejaculated, leaving his breathless and in trance.

I grinned and licked my lips, satisfied at the result of my playful activity. Syaoran took a moment to recover as he looked at me with hungry eyes. Syaoran stood up and swept me off my feet, catching me unaware. I gasped as he placed me on his bed, rocking the mattress.

Before I could mutter a sound of protest, he pinned me to the bed and kissed my lips in a fiery passion and made my eyes flutter. With his hands, he spread my legs apart and I could feel the fire burning within. He placed his hands on my thighs and slowly worked his way up to the edge of my skirt and lifted the unwanted clothing. He pressed his hands against my petal through the silky fabric of my underwear and gasped at the intensity of the pleasure.

Still using his tongue to dance with mine, he sneaked his hand into my underwear and forced a finger in; a moan escaped my lips which he swallowed with his open kiss. I could feel myself getting wet as he used his fingers to send me to the edge, lifting me from the ground and transporting me into another world of delight.

I gritted my teeth as Syaoran took my underwear with swift movements and left me with the skirt garment left on my body. My breathing was heavy as I saw my chest heaving up and down, the slow moment of pleasure made me exhausted. Syaoran took no moment longer as he snickered and put my legs over his shoulder. I could feel the world crashing beneath me when Syaoran used his tongue to touch my sensitive area. The pleasure was excruciating and left me shivering at every move he made with the magic of his mouth. Eating me whole, he nibbled on my sensitive bud and made on the edge of my climax.

There were no other thoughts but of Syaoran as he played around with the expert play of his mouth as he sucked and nibbled and did anything to satisfy his hunger. I was on the edge of climax, moaning in proximity when he suddenly stopped, leaving me breathless and anticipated more.

Syaoran went up and kissed me, making me taste myself. I was in bliss. The desire within me was bursting to be free and I knew he was the one to help me.

Parting our lips, we gazed into each other eyes, as if understanding each other's thoughts without speaking a word. He was gorgeous, the most desirable man I could ever dreamed of. And here they were, making love.

I smiled in content as he placed the soft rubber to his manhood and lowered himself down. I could feel my loins burning with desire, a passionate heat I wanted him to rid me of. Positioning him self on top of me, I gave him one last peck on the cheek and placed my arms around him, encircling him with consent. I placed my forehead against his and felt the hot breath against my lips, a few drop of sweat trickled down as he kissed my nose softly.

With a hard moan, he rammed his manhood in me and felt the existing world shatter around me. Syaoran was fulfilling me in every single way, the beating of our hearts were pounding together. A wave of pleasure took over as he started to pump in and out of me and I bit my lip from escaping another moan of pleasure.

As we embraced each other perfectly, Syaoran took my hand and placed it on top of my head and pinned them together with his hands. I moaned in deep satisfaction as he inserted himself in and out faster and faster. I would feel my head spun with gratification and trembled at his ferocity.

We were soon reaching our climax and our moans became louder and louder. Syaoran did not stop. But instead came in and out faster then every before, rocking the bed with a fast pace. With one last thrust, we both reached our climax and groaned and moaned with lust and pleasure that lasted for quite some time.

Beads of sweat were formed on my forehead and I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, feeling completely exhausted and yet satisfied.

Syaoran collapsed next to me and reached for my hand, his chest weaving up and down. He smiled contently and I replied by giving him a peck on the nose.

There were no more words to describe the rest of the moment. It was non verbal description of the pleasure we both gained from that immense experience. We only stared at each other the rest of the night until drowsiness took over and we both feel asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I am sorry for those who were not a fan of lemons. I have granted the reviewer's wish of having a lemon scene and I hope you won't stop reading the rest of the story.**

**I apologize for this and hope I could get another chapter out as soon as possible. Wish me luck. Now that I have started another semester, I want to divide my activities as fair as possible.**

**Cheers and happy New Year again…**

**With love**

**FreyA-wings**

**p.s if there is any spelling errors and mistakes please let me know.**


	7. The Incident

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**It's good to be back and yet it hasn't rained in a while. It's very alarming to know that the world is changing. It might end up getting us fried from the heat. (stick out tongue) there is no way I will let that happen. **

**Yes, I have to admit that I am very late. But I will never let this story down and I WILL finish it. So my sincere apologies for the late update. I do this all the time stress in pilling up. **

**Thank you for still reading this story. There will be another few more chapters until the end. I am quite mystified at how writers here could come up with different kinds of stories every day and could upload them every second. Do they spend all their life here? Or do they just type fast? Well, how would I know? I just apologize if I always update this once every month. Peculiar… **

**For my reviewers:**

**OmniKnight: **Thank you very much for reading. There are a few surprises later on. LOL. BIG HUG. **Drkangel.369: **I appreciate that gesture. I really like it that you like the lemon. LOL. BIG HUG **Nihal: **I'm so sorry to have left you hanging for a long time. I'll make it up to you. Here is your brand new chapter. BIG HUG. **MoonNight's Mystic: **I had hoped for the enjoyment as long as readers are satisfied. LOL. Your question will be answered in this next chapter. I hope the GOOD will be GREAT later on. LOL. BIG HUG. **Sacred Blade:** Thank you. Keep on reading. BIG HUG. **Filipina-baller09:** yes it was!! BIG HUG. **Anonymous:** glad you liked it. Thank you very much. BIG HUG. **Tears-of-redemption:** no, don't feel perverted. There's nothing wrong with knowing what's next. LOL. Why aren't you like your self? BIG HUG. **TRC3t: **Thank you a lot. Hope you haven't waited too long. Here's your update. **Cardcaptor42: **LOL, thank you and I hope you will read this chapter. BIG HUG. **DeliciouslyGood:** Hey, its good to know you like lemons. Yeah, it's a lot more intense if there are lemony scenes in stories. So far I haven't made any stories without a lemon. But I hope you are still reading and thank you very much for the comment. BIG HUG. **SilverMoonlitDreams:** Hey thanks. BIG HUG. **Touya-of-ice:** Oh thank you for the compliment. And I'll look at the song cuz I've never heard of it. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing. BIG HUG. **Cherryheart:** Yes, as a matter of fact it did. And I'm glad you liked it. I hope you haven't waited too long. BIG HUG. **Insanity-ward:** Hey, I think I'm planning on continuing my studies in Ottawa. So I'll be riding the 21-houred plane again. LOL. Where do you live? Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for keeping you guys for so long. BIG HUG. **Chibiangelle: **wow, it's cool that you know more vocabularies than I do. I could use the help, LOL. Thank you for reading and reviewing and very sorry for being so very late. BIG HUG. **MistressMizu:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you are still reading this. BIG HUG. **Animeboy-12:** thank you for the review. BIG HUG. **Cherrylove05:** thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you are still reading this fic. BIG HUG. **HappyTofu:** I am glad that you liked it. I'm sorry for corrupting your 'fragile' little mind but I hope you won't make this as an example. LOL. BIG HUG. **TheRavajaofDejeneration:** Wow, you were the first to read and review. I thank you and applaud you. LOL. Thank you very much for the review. I hope this chapter is not too late. BIG HUG.

**P.S. Again, I apologize if you have waited a long time for this. I sincerely wish there won't be anything like this again. I will try to update ASAP to make it up to you guys. **

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. Characters are not mine… if I have to say that again I'll cry. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 7: The Incident**

**Last Chapter:**

Beads of sweat were formed on my forehead and I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, feeling completely exhausted and yet satisfied.

Syaoran collapsed next to me and reached for my hand, his chest weaving up and down. He smiled contently and I replied by giving him a peck on the nose.

There were no more words to describe the rest of the moment. It was non verbal description of the pleasure we both gained from that immense experience. We only stared at each other the rest of the night until drowsiness took over and we both feel asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Syaoran's POV**

**OOOOOOOOO**

_Her hair was silky, the brilliant golden brown color captured in my vision… Those soft green eyes melted my insides with a fiery touch. Her face was more visible to me than I had ever seen before. Every calculating detail of her fine features portrayed an image of an angel, an angel that would save me from a cave of loneliness deep within my heart. It was an image that was hard to even forget. Her hair wisped along her face like a silky wave of water against the sand. Her soft pink lips moved. A change that seemed to keep me entranced for what seemed like an eternity. She smiled. Oh that smile… I could describe her lips in poetry, to encapsulate her beauty in words. Everything about her was beautiful. It was hard to resist the temptation of taking her in my arms, making her my own. Just my own. _

I opened my eyes from the sunlight that was cast from the windows beyond. I blinked, still in drowsiness. My body felt heavy and I couldn't use my brain to move my muscles. I felt a strange intensity and remembered the dream. It was odd to feel so relaxed after what felt like years of dreary and taut sleep. I stared out at the window for a few seconds, relishing this odd feeling that was built inside of me. I groaned and rolled over only to feel a tinge of warmth against my back.

I turned my head and felt my heart plummet fast to the ground as I saw the angel in my dreams, fast asleep. I turned my body slowly, so as not to wake her, her body felt fragile. The sunlight explored every curved of her face and body, highlighting the soft essence of her features. I could hear her soft unburdened breathing. Such tranquility consumed her that I held my breath in awe. It was rare to find her asleep and so unaware of all the things happening around her. The corner of her lips moved and made a silent smile, as if she was utterly happy in her own dream.

It was at that moment that I felt so at ease. I couldn't stop staring at her. I wanted to capture this moment. I wanted to relish it forever. I want to remember every part of her, even a small wrinkle near her eyes, the soft parting lips, the fluttering of her eyes and her soft breathing.

Turning my body around with such carefulness, I stepped out of the bed and felt the cold air hit my exposed body and I quickly put on a robe.

I walked quietly to my study desk and in incredible silence, took out the camera Sir Yue had given me. I slowly looked back at her sleeping figure and wandered how she had arrived in his life. With one swift movement, I started clicking the round black button on my camera and captured the figure before me.

I paused and saw the reflected sunlight on the warm colored blanket. Everything was perfect, the color, the figure, and that serene and peaceful face completely eradicated the weight in me. She really took my breath away.

Snapping more pictures, I turned to different angles, searching for the best position to capture her, as if making her mine. I suddenly stopped when I heard her rustling the bed, stretching her body slowly. I gulped and put the camera down. I wasn't sure how she would react. I wasn't sure what she would do. But I was curious.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sakura's POV**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I slowly awoke from my deep slumber as I stretched my arms. It took me a while to get back to reality when I realized I was not in my room. The sheets were clean white and the bed seemed smaller. I blinked at the blazing sunlight and I saw a figure next to me.

It took me a few seconds to register where I was. I sat up straight and felt brain freeze from sitting up too quickly and saw the handsome young man came to my side. I held one hand and pressed it against my head as I tried to remember what happened.

'Are you alright?' he said quietly to me, a mixture of anxiety and worry in his voice. I gulped and nod my head, searching for my voice.

'I'm alright,' I whispered. It was also then that I realized I was naked. Suddenly I felt very nervous. I gasped and grasped the edge of the blanket and held it against my chest, my heart thundering within its cage.

I turned to look at him and saw brown soft eyes gazing back at me. I bit my lip, in loss of words. This was such an unexpected turn of events. I searched in my memory for a glimpse of past scenarios and felt my heart stop when I remembered myself being completely drunk.

I sighed and closed my eyes… _what have I done?_

I could feel Syaoran nervously walking towards me and softly sat on the bed next to me. I gulped and looked back at him, unsure of how I felt. I have never felt so much emotions coming to me all at once and that made me a little nervous. But when I felt the touch of his eyes against mine, I was surprised to be completely comfortable. The thundering in my chest proved I wanted to know what will happen next.

'Good morning,' Syaoran started with a whisper, 'I was…' he paused before continuing, 'this was quite unexpected.' He looked more nervous than I was and it made my heart beat faster to see that he also struggled to speak his thoughts.

In alliance, I touched his hand with mine and he looked up. 'I…' I paused for a second to collect my thoughts, 'I had a great time last night.' I said it with as much confidence as I could and felt proud to be able to speak my mind. Syaoran only breathed a small laughter before staring back at me with those piercing brown eyes. 'Although I couldn't quite recollect what I had done last night,' I whispered back, blushing at the sight of his piercing gaze.

'I don't know what this means,' Syaoran said with uncertainty, 'but…' he stopped and felt time stopped. In front of me stood a young man of whom I knew I was attracted to. We had only known each other for a few days and he somehow managed to see right through me, as much as I despise it. But there was a solemn understanding between us and I have never felt connected to a person as much as I did with him.

'But…' I continued for him as he seemed uncertain of whether to say it or not.

As if he could read my mind he said, 'but we have only known each other for a while, and… there are limitations in our relationship.' I slowly nodded in agreement. A hint of sadness protruded from my heart when he said those words and yet I knew it was true.

'I have to go,' I repeated. I couldn't bear to look back at what I had done. Here I was, in bed with another man and jeopardizing my career as well as my reputation in my company. Not to mention what my brother would think about this.

'Listen,' I said as I grabbed my belongings scattered among the piles of Syaoran's belongings. I blushed when I took hold of my underwear hanging on the side lamp. 'I just need you to be quiet about this,' I said as softly as possible, the anger claw of superiority was trying to break free from its cage.

Finally grabbing all of my belongings looked back at Syaoran, who was still sitting on the edge of his bed, watching me gather my things. He had a sad look upon his face and his face was mixed in emotions I couldn't quite decipher.

'I'll see you at work,' was all I could say and quickly escaped the awkwardness and shut the door to his room, catching the last sign of his feature before leaving my guilt behind.

There were so many things circling in my head and I couldn't point to one. There was definite guilt and anger. I was angry with myself for being so stupid as to get drunk and completely discarded my barrier of work relationship with Syaoran. There didn't seem to be any limitations around him, as if we had known each other for years.

I sighed as I waited for a cab to pass by and closed my eyes. One thing is for sure. Last night was the happiest night of all.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Normal POV)**

It took some time to keep his thoughts in deeper than he wanted it. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask. Syaoran took his camera and opened it. He took out the film from inside and propped it on top of his desk where he written names on them. In that film was a million picture of Sakura in her sleep. It seemed wrong to be taking pictures of someone in their sleep, but there was a strong attraction that itched Syaoran. He needed to take it. He needed to keep that sincere image of her for himself.

When noon came and Syaoran had already finished tidying up his room, he heard a loud noise from the living room. Syaoran could still smell the sweet flavor of Sakura in his room and snapped out of his thoughts as he stepped out of his room to find an Eriol, giggling on the floor.

'What the hell are you doing man?' I asked as I drew near to the laughing Eriol who was now rolling around on the floor.

'Oh you have to hit me. I think I'm dreaming,' Eriol said and took Syaoran's hand to lift him off the ground.

'I think I will hit you once you tell me why you didn't come back last night,' Syaoran frowned and gave Eriol a sarcastic look.

'Chill Syaoran,' Eriol gasped for breath, 'I just had a great time with this woman I met at the bar.'

'I thought you went out with that brunette?' Syaoran asked in confusion. Unsure of which brunette he was talking about.

'Hey that chick I blew ages ago. Turns out her boyfriend stalked her and I nearly got into a fight,' Eriol explained and took a drink out of the fridge and engulfed the coldness into his throat. 'It was so bothersome. So I let him have her. I thought of coming back but then an angel passed by.'

Syaoran was suddenly tired of Eriol's list of women. It seemed that all Eriol had done was being the boy in the play. Or what teens call it nowadays: 'playboy.' I gasped when Eriol said, 'I think I'm in love.'

The news came as a big shock to Syaoran as he quickly looked at Eriol with a surprised look on Syaoran's face. Eriol just smiled and took another sip before dreaming off again.

'Are you serious?' Syaoran said incredulously. It didn't seem possible for an Eriol to be completely attracted to one woman.

'I am serious,' Eriol said, 'we had a great time last night after I dumped the brunette. We talked and laughed and had a great time until morning. She worked in the afternoon so I spent as much time with her as possible. I wasn't even drunk.'

Syaoran paused, immediately not catching on with Eriol's sudden change of heart. 'Wait,' Syaoran said, 'are you saying that you didn't sleep with her.'

Eriol only shook his head and gave him a look that Syaoran had never seen before. It came off a bit strange to see Eriol becoming unlike himself. What is wrong with last night? Have all the good things happened last night.

'Hey I also got something from you at this restaurant her and I ate at,' Eriol said and gave Syaoran a flier. Syaoran looked at it. Apparently, all good things happened last night. In Syaoran's hands was a commercial on a photography competition. Syaoran read in over and over again at the amount of money received if he was a winner. His heart lifted even more since he woke up this morning with a beautiful angel in his bed.

'Good thinking man,' Syaoran smiled, 'I think my day has just gotten better.' Eriol chuckled and stood up, 'I need some rest. I'll probably see you again tonight.'

Syaoran nodded, 'yeah, I think I'm going to head off around the place in search for a good photograph. Can you help me print some? The film is on my table.'

'Sure, don't worry about it,' Eriol said and walked heavily to his room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura collapsed onto her favorite green chair and closed her eyes. Her so called boyfriend just messaged her. He wanted to see her tonight. Last night was one of the best nights of all. She kept thinking about it all the way to her apartment.

Suddenly, the door knocked and in came a young maid wearing an apron. 'There is someone here to see you ma'am,' she said and bowed with a slightly frightened look. Sakura knew her hard pressure on everyone around her made them feel intimidated by them, a no stranger for someone who was a workaholic.

Sakura didn't feel like being the working woman for that day. She felt too exhausted to think about anything else. Sakura only nod her head and said softly, 'could you get me some tea with lemon? And don't forget my favorite ginger biscuits.'

Talk about teatime, the maid looked a little surprised, stammered a bit then nodded and left. Sakura chuckled softly… everything did change.

'You look different today Sakura-chan,' a soft voice sound like a melody to her ears. Sakura turned around and saw the tall figure. 'Yukito,' Sakura gasped and sat up from her chair to greet her favorite guest.

'Don't you have work today?' Sakura asked as she allowed him to sit on her guest chair.

Yukito only smiled and said, 'there's always time to visit you Sakura-chan. I thought it's about time to hear what you are up to now.' Sakura made a small smile in appreciation for his wonderful gesture.

'I would love your company anytime Yukito-kun,' Sakura said when her maid knocked and came in the room with tea and biscuits.

'Wow, it has been an awfully long time that I haven't tasted the deliciousness of teatime. I remember how much you loved playing them when you were small.'

Sakura blushed as the maid sets down the hot drinks and noticed how her master had grown a bit cheery today. 'You look a lot different today Sakura,' Yukito finally said after he examined her face. 'There's a tint of happiness that was lost ever since that day with you mother.'

Sakura gulped and noticed her maid forcing to hold her smile. Sakura didn't say a word but asked politely, 'would you like some sugar in your tea Yukito-kun?'

'Are you in love?' Yukito suddenly asked and Sakura nearly spilled sugar on top of the table. The maid paused at the sudden question. Sakura gulped again and could not find her voice. her throat felt dry all of the sudden and the tea in front of her tempted her to drink all those questions she herself wanted the ask.

After a prompt smile, Sakura chuckled nervously, 'why do you say so? You know I am not the kind of person to understand love.' The maid made a short face in agreement before heading off to the door.

Yukito did not say anything but made a small play of smile on his lips and that strange eye contact made Sakura more nervous. Sakura could not help for turn away from those intensifying eyes and took her tea cup and drank softly from it.

'You know Sakura,' Yukito finally gazed away and turned to pour milk to his tea before continuing, 'women tend to look more beautiful when they're in love.'

Sakura chuckled and gave him a strong look, 'I am not in love. What makes you think that?' 'Sakura, women tend to do stupid things when their in love,' Yukito interrupted, ignoring her question.

'What have I done that is stupid?' Sakura asked with wild eyes. Yukito took a sip of his tea and sat back, 'well, if you are going to deny it then let us play a game shall we?'

Sakura gulped again. What was wrong? Is everyone changing?

'Where were you last night? I called your home and your cell and yet you were nowhere to be found. Last I heard from your driver, he dropped you off at Park kuna,' Yukito said and then smiled. Sakura could not help but feel all the emotions and feelings that she wanted to spill out.

Sakura sighed, unable to cope with that sudden intensity, which was ironic understanding Sakura was usually the hot-headed one. 'I think… I did something… stupid,' Sakura said in a small voice. In that one moment she felt so vulnerable. It was an odd feeling considering the irony of it all. What sort of magic did Yukito possess; it was way beyond Sakura's imagination. But as her dear friend, she had to express her feelings.

Delicately touching the ring of her tea cup, she looked softly to the deep golden brown color of her tea and simplified the difference of being in love. Sakura made a small smile in understanding at just how simple it was. Sakura was just the plain water, hot-headed with an inhospitable mask and then came Syaoran… mixing his color and flavor. Sakura smiled brighter and giggled softly. What she didn't understand in the first place was why she denied it so much. If she threw away all the possibility of being in trouble, she would probably accept this new feeling and make it her own. If only she also realize how precious it was, especially for a woman who has never been in love.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eriol stared blankly at the wall, trying to paint an image of this girl from his mind. It didn't take him long to point her specific features for he had spent all those morning hours trying to remember every single detail. Has Eriol finally come to a point where he was stuck on one girl?

That question made him jump from his seat. When he blinked again, the image of this woman was gone. The beat of his heart gave the best of him and Eriol shook his head, unsure of what to do.

'God damn it,' Eriol cursed out loud to an empty space before him. He felt both desire and anxiety swirling in his brain as he tried to gather his thoughts. What was his duty again? Right, making sure that Syaoran gets his film washed.

Eriol cursed again and walked slowly to Syaoran's bedroom and located the various film canisters lying on the table. Eriol picked one up, unsure of which film canister he was supposed to get print. Unable to cope with the thought of being far apart from this woman made Eriol's mind disrupted. He couldn't be fixated on one woman, which was impossible. And yet there was some part of him that admits the truth.

Giving up on thinking further, Eriol took the entire film canister and walked out of the room, getting ready to print the best picture for Syaoran's photography competition. In fact, Eriol might also be able to join the competition. Sighing, Eriol walked out of the room, feeling lonely and empty.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The large room felt cold all of the sudden. There was a wave of bitterness in the air as Sakura poured herself another cup of tea. She blew on the soft hot air off the brown surface and watched it made circles. She had finished explaining her night activity and realized she was stupid from the start.

All her life, she had tried to make sure everything would go according to her plan. She was target minded, everything had to be done in her certain way or else there would be circumstances. Now she felt vulnerable. That was by far the oddest feeling she ever felt in her entire life.

'So,' Yukito finally made a sound as the clock started ticking again, apparently, the news was quite a shock for Sakura had never seen Yukito made no sound at all for nearly 10 minutes.

'Yukito, he had made a promise with me that he would not say anything at all,' Sakura said and looked out at the bright window, 'he knows what the circumstances are.'

'But Sakura, that's not the problem,' Yukito said with an edge in his tone as Sakura nervously looked back at him, 'the problem is, is that you are in love with him.'

Sakura sighed, 'I know, I know. I have been trying to get rid of this feeling since yesterday. And I know that we have to be professional but it's not a big deal.'

Yukito bit his lip, 'Sakura, you are old enough to realize that being in love is not just about trading. It cannot just come and go.' Sakura went silent. 'There are things in life you cannot control. And those things you have to face with dignity. Especially for someone like you.'

Sakura gave him a confusing look, 'for someone like me?'

'I meant someone who has never been in love,' Yukito said and immediately felt bad for saying it out loud. Sakura turned away, unable to contain her sadness and confusion. It wasn't her fault she had never felt more connected to another human being. It was her problem, so why do they have to make a big deal out of it.

'I'm sorry,' Yukito sighed, regretting those dreadful words. He saw tears beginning to form on her beautiful green eyes and felt more guilt. He rarely saw Sakura cry. But he knew that Sakura was not as strong as she appeared to be. There were many things that Sakura hid from everyone and the entire burden she took alone. She had never cried in front of anyone before and this made the guilt bigger than ever.

'I didn't mean to upset you Sakura,' Yukito said softly. Sakura bit her lip, trying to contain her mixed emotions that were ready to burst at any minute. 'I just,' Yukito continued, 'I just wanted you to get rid of your ego for one second and realize that you could be yourself.'

Sakura turned to look at Yukito in the eye and felt her protective mask disappear. She felt tears started to fall down her cheeks. Her eyes felt hot and a huge knot was formed in her throat. Her fingers felt numb as the increasing thunder of her heartbeat made her ears deaf.

If everything was as simple as what Yukito had said, have Sakura been very insecure of her self? Would she finally be able to open herself to more important things other than her issues at work? But what sort of pleasure would come to that?

Without saying a word, Yukito stood up from his chair and placed his hand over her shoulder to provide comfort for this woman who finally poured out her emotions. Sakura felt the heat and comfort but failed to stop her heart from streaming out.

Yukito stayed by her side until her tears died down, wondering if speaking to her about this was the wrong idea.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eriol frowned as he took another look at the pictures before him. He never knew Syaoran hooked up with a girl and what was even more surprising was that the picture before him made his knees weak and heart beat faster.

The depth of the shadow of the curves made her look beautiful. Her face was so serene and peaceful that he too was afraid to even talk. Eriol couldn't help but stare deeply into the photograph, and wondered which angel Syaoran had captured. As far as he knows, Syaoran had been single for ages and then came a beauty with her soft and delicate lips, her sincere closed eyes and long eye lashes, making you wonder what was behind those lids.

Eriol gulped and checked his watch. Syaoran didn't say that he wanted to put this picture in the competition because this photograph would blow the judges' minds. Without considering any further, Eriol took an envelope and placed her picture inside and grabbed the registration sheet. Syaoran might just win with this photograph. That was all he ever dreamed of, wasn't it?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Syaoran opened the door to the apartment and saw Eriol making dinner. 'Hey Eriol, I took some amazing photographs. I think I want to enter one of these into the competition tomorrow. Eriol waved his hand from over the kitchen counter, 'yeah, okay. Let me see.'

Syaoran withdrew the camera from his backpack and went to the dark room, 'I'll wash these first alright?'

Eriol only replied, 'you're just in time for dinner. I've made grilled sandwiches.' 'Thanks,' Syaoran said and closed the door shut.

A few minutes later he appeared with some prints. 'Oh god, you have to see this,' Syaoran said as he flipped over all the pictures he had taken. Eriol grabbed it from his hands and explored his work.

'Dude, this is something,' Eriol said in agreement at the pictures and stopped at a picture of a beggar on the street.

'This one,' Eriol pointed at the picture as Syaoran laughed, 'yeah, I wanted to put that one in myself. We have the same taste bro. I'm gonna send this today. I hope it's not too late. I can't wait for the results.'

Eriol smiled mischievously before going back to his food, eating his secrets with him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(The next day)**

That morning Sakura walked into her office that day, Tomoyo was waiting for her with a bag of sweets. 'Sakura,' Tomoyo squealed at the sight of her. She was wearing a vintage Donna Karran of white silk and a short skirt which she wrapped her legs with black stockings. 'I need to talk to you Sakura-san,' Tomoyo said as she followed Sakura into her private office.

'Guess this, you will never believe it,' Tomoyo said in her high voice, 'I have met the perfect man for me.' Sakura quietly put on her glasses and started to skim through her paper works. 'Coffee Tomoyo,' Sakura simply said and Tomoyo nodded.

'yes, the story began that night when I dumped George Cowell at the bar,' Tomoyo continued as she walked to the coffee table and poured her some coffee, 'I was so heartbroken but then I found him Sakura-san, like a penny on the street.' Tomoyo added some sugar to the coffee while continuing, 'he was just like me. We dumped the 'its' that night and found each other. Wasn't it so meant to be?'

Tomoyo placed the cup of hot coffee on the table as Sakura continued to write things on the paper. 'We had a great night just talking about each other. This was the first time I have ever met a guy and did not sleep with him on the first date.'

Sakura tried to listen to the blabber of the woman in front of her but she had a hard time keeping focus. Sakura took the cup and was about to drink her coffee when Tomoyo blurted out, 'I think I'm in love.' Sakura nearly chocked on her hot coffee. Sakura licked her lips and slowly place back the cup on the table before looking back at Tomoyo.

'I am in love Sakura-san,' Tomoyo whispered with excitement, 'I have never felt so excited in my entire life. That one night gave me a whole different perspective about guys. I mean, I should just shed those insecurities I told you about and start to have a life.'

With that, Tomoyo collapsed on the chair in front of Sakura, leaving Sakura with an open mouth. There was clearly an incident that night. Everyone IS changing.

Sakura licked her lips as Tomoyo sighed with utter happiness. If someone in love can be this happy, then why was she miserable?

Before she could find out the answer, there came a knock on the door and Naruku appeared. 'Miss, there's Sir…'

Before Naruku could finish her sentence, Yuuki Edwards opened the doors forcefully and walked with anger towards Sakura. Sakura had no time to realize why there was dark aura of anger and hatred when Yuuki entered but saw her face nearly getting smacked by the newspaper he threw on her desk in front of her.

'Explain this to me,' Yuuki said with a loud voice. You don't need a scientist to know that he was angry. Confused, Sakura picked up the newspaper and nearly collapsed when she saw the picture on the newspaper.

Sakura tried to breathe and yet there was no air of relaxation in her lungs. Tomoyo looked alarmed when she took the newspaper from Sakura's shivering hands. She stood up and said with a nervous laugh, 'this is not her Yuuki. It's clearly not her. She doesn't look like thi—'

'Shut up Tomoyo,' Yuuki yelled and Tomoyo stepped back in surprise. 'Please leave us Tomoyo,' Sakura stood up with weakened knees and gave Tomoyo a pleading look. Tomoyo tried to hold her anger. Yuuki stared at her with such a piercing gaze and Sakura knew that this was her problem. She didn't want Tomoyo involved in this.

A tear nearly formed in her eyes when she glanced back at the picture. When the door closed, Yuuki only stared at her with angry eyes. But he had the right to be angry. There she was, on the cover of the newspaper and a magazine which Yuuki also threw down, her picture.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt anger, embarrassment and sadness. Yuuki wanted an explanation. Sakura knew she had to explain why she was half naked, covered barely in thin silk blanket, unaware and still dreaming. Her position was unbearable and Sakura had to turn away. All she felt now was falling off the building, leaving all her troubles behind. Leaving the shred of hope where she thought she could love again. Leaving her self behind, ending her humiliation.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**That is pretty much the end of this chapter. I will try to update the next one as early as possible as I already started my holiday. Besides, I'm trying to find the perfect song lyrics for the next chapter. In line is 'lost without you' by Robin Thicke or 'Tattooed on my mind' by D'sound. **

**Thank you very much for keeping in touch. Please review and tell me what you think. Was it boring? Are there any grammatical or spelling errors?**

**Thanks a bunch you guys**

**With love**

**FreyA-wings.**


	8. The Intricacy

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 8**

Btw, this story I created to be a little more for mature readers. So very sorry for those who are a little confused about these stuff. Btw, am I being a bit too descriptive?

Thanks to: Criticizer101, twilight-star1, tears-of-redemption, thereviewergirl, mistressMizu, cherrylove05, Sakura2990, MoonNight's mystic and SacredBlade for reviewing this chapter. BIG HUG to all and to all a good reading time.

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, it would mean the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. Characters are not mine… but the plot is so if I have to say that again I'll cry. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 8: The Intricacy**

**Last Chapter:**

A tear nearly formed in her eyes when she glanced back at the picture. When the door closed, Yuuki only stared at her with angry eyes. But he had the right to be angry. There she was, on the cover of the newspaper and a magazine which Yuuki also threw down, her picture.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt anger, embarrassment and sadness. Yuuki wanted an explanation. Sakura knew she had to explain why she was half naked, covered barely in thin silk blanket, unaware and still dreaming. Her position was unbearable and Sakura had to turn away. All she felt now was falling off the building, leaving all her troubles behind. Leaving the shred of hope where she thought she could love again. Leaving her self behind, ending her humiliation.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(Later that morning)

As Syaoran woke up from his slumber that morning, thanks to the never-ending sound of Eriol's hungry laughter and yells, he experienced a slight deja-vu. As if he dreamt of this once before.

'Syaoran, wake up buddy, the national newspaper has arrived and guess which door they're knocking?' Eriol's voice could be heard vividly in Syaoran's ears as he gathered himself off the bed and sat down with an inexplicable pain in his head.

'Would you venture to guess even?' Eriol spoke sarcastically as he waved the newspaper in front of Syaoran.

Before Syaoran could answer, there came a knock on the door and Eriol cursed, 'can't a best man finish his excitement?' and went to get the door.

Making a small smile, Syaoran tried to blink his eyes to capture the reality before him. His room felt the same as always, but a strange familiarity sneaked into his 'normality.' Syaoran glanced back at his messy bed and couldn't help but made a sad smile. He could still smell her when he slept.

Suddenly, a messy figure appeared and took off the raincoat to reveal Chiharu with bright pink cheeks and a big smile plastered on her face. 'Why do good things come to you Syaoran?' Chiharu spoke with low tone but with a held down excitement, as if afraid to invade the silence that she intruded.

Before Syaoran could offer her a seat, another figured walked in the room. Rika walked in dressed in wet clothes. Clearly it was raining that morning as he stared at Rika's flushed face.

'I had to run over to see you when I heard the news. Congratulations,' Rika spoke with a tuned excitement.

'Can't a guy finish what he wants to say to his best friend?' Eriol said as he waved his hand in the air. The two cheerful women ignored him and gave Syaoran a hug.

'I am so proud of you Syao-kun,' Rika whispered in his ear.

'There's a time when good things come to those who deserve them,' Chiharu whispered in his other ear.

Syaoran just woke up and he wasn't sure of he was dreaming or not. 'What the hell are you guys talking about?' Syaoran chuckled nervously, wondering what all the celebration was about.

'It's about you silly and this gorgeous girl that you photographed,' Chiharu said and gave him the newspaper.

'I didn't know who she was but I didn't know you had a model that could be so photogenic,' Rika said admiringly.

Syaoran frowned and took the newspaper from Chiharu's hand. Beyond his sight, Eriol was slightly nervous.

There were no words to describe how Syaoran was feeling when he first took a glance at the image before him. He didn't recognize it as anything familiar. But when he finally took a closer look at the detail and recognized his famous angle, Syaoran swore his lungs stopped breathing.

There she was the angel he captured the day after they shared an immensely intimate moment. He realized back then just how happy he was, happier than he ever felt in his entire life. But when he couldn't take his eyes off the picture he recklessly took for his own sake, it felt like his happiness was robbed in an instant.

The happy faces before him quietly and slowly saw the unhappy face Syaoran bore. The colorful aura slowly darkened and instead, those happy faces turned to frowns.

'What's wrong?' Rika asked in a whisper.

Syaoran could not speak, nor could he breathe. In his battle with his crazy mixed thought, he only twitched when Eriol slowly spoke, cutting the intense silence of the room. 'I was going to tell you today Syaoran,' Eriol nervously spoke with an uneasy laughter, 'I didn't ask for permission at first but you don't need to thank me for—'

Hard knuckles met Eriol's face as the strong force slammed his head and he flew back to the floor.

'What the FUCK did you do?' Syaoran yelled, his eyes burning with wrath.

Syaoran heard Chiharu and Rika gasped but anger had already taken over him. His body shook wildly. His face began to sweat. His knuckles clutched every few seconds. Eriol still lay on the floor, perplexed by the sudden reaction.

'What the fuck did you do Eriol?' Syaoran yelled again, and kneeled in front of Eriol to grab his shirt. Syaoran pulled him off the floor and stared at Eriol straight in the eye.

'What the hell's the matter with you?' Eriol replied disgustingly, shoving away his hands and tried to get himself up. Chiharu knelt beside him and helped him up. 'What is wrong Syaoran?' Chiharu asked with a surprised face. This was the first time they had ever seen Syaoran so worked up.

'Why did you put that picture in?' Syaoran asked with an oddly forced voice, as if forcing his anger in.

Eriol chuckled in confusion, 'and I thought you would be surprised and happy,' he said with a low voice.

'Let me get you some ice,' Rika said worryingly as she saw the bruise on Eriol's left cheek.

'I am surprised,' Syaoran said in a dangerous tone.

Eriol stumbled to get himself standing but he managed to speak, 'I did it to surprise you. Remember you said to print the films that were on your table. I didn't know which one so I printed them all. When I saw that picture I was stunned. I really was.'

Eriol paused when he saw Syaoran's chest began to weave rapidly.

'I just wanted you to get what you have always dreamed of,' Eriol said pleadingly, 'I saw that picture you took and already in my hands, it felt like a winner.'

Syaoran looked away and felt his knees weak. Rika came in breathlessly with ice as she tried to help Eriol take the ice and put it against his cheek.

'I have no idea what is happening but please tell me,' Rika said in a slightly frightened voice. Chiharu paused as she glanced back at the newspaper. Slowly she recognized something familiar. As she picked up the newspaper on the floor, she was fixated to the image as if there was something she felt drawn to.

Syaoran groaned and whimpered, 'Eriol, how could you…? Without… asking?'

Eriol was shocked to see Syaoran this way and wondered loudly and quite angrily, 'why…? What was wrong with that picture?'

Syaoran's head fell to his hands and quietly cursed him self for being so stupid. He never wanted anyone to see that picture. He only wanted to keep it for him self.

'She looks… familiar,' Chiharu's voice quietly cut the silence. She was holding the newspaper and was frowning, as if trying to remember. Rika was confused and wanted an explanation, 'what is Chiharu?' Rika walked to Chiharu and together, they looked at the image.

Eriol seemed confused and even more bewildered to find Chiharu gasp and had a look of extreme surprise.

'Was this the girl that you invited to Rika's birthday party?' Chiharu asked Syaoran breathlessly.

Rika gasped. 'Syaoran, is it?' Rika asked in doubt. When Syaoran didn't answer, Rika could feel her lungs wanting to burst. If she wasn't mistaken, this woman came to her gallery… Syaoran introduced her as his…

Rika fell to her seat and stared at Syaoran in disbelief. Chiharu and Eriol looked at each other in grim confusion.

'Syaoran,' Rika whispered, 'tell me that is not her.'

Syaoran was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He stood up swiftly and looked at Rika as if he was about to cry. 'I am done for Rika,' Syaoran whispered back, 'and I just wanted to keep it to myself.'

Eriol spoke out of confusion, 'what's wrong with her?'

Syaoran stared hard at Eriol in anger but didn't say anything. He only sighed and left the room. Eriol still stood in confusion as he gave Rika a questioning look.

Rika sighed, 'the woman that Syaoran photographed, is Syaoran's boss.'

Eriol was in shock. Chiharu gasped, 'no wonder she looked so familiar. Is it really her?' Chiharu paused before continuing, 'she looks so different in this picture. I thought Syaoran was joking when he introduced her to us. She's too young to be in this business.'

'I didn't recognize her either at first,' Rika whispered back, quietly understanding Syaoran's behavior.

'But Syaoran… and his boss… her,' Eriol stammered to respond back.

'No one would notice either right? I mean… if it did… then Syaoran's work…' Chiharu spoke even quieter.

'That would be quite impossible since…' Rika looked at Eriol, 'he named the title… Sakura.'

'I just copied what was on the label,' Eriol said defensively. It was a miserable hour for Eriol when he realized his mistake. It was far too obnoxious for him to act so daftly although all he wanted was give a special present for Syaoran as his best friend. Best friend indeed, everyone knew who she was and what did he know about her?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The streets are still bustling with the sounds of cars and honks of cabs competing to try and get a costumer. The play of lights switched from every part of the city. People shout and whispered and chattered and stammered outside the windows and walls of the Kinomoto Company. But nothing felt as busy and hectic than what went on inside the 100 meter squared office.

Outside the walls of the office, Naruku and Tomoyo could hear the screams, shouts and cries of the two individuals who never thought this day would come. Sooner later, more office workers and staff gathered around the secretary office, straining their ears to drink up the juicy gossips. _This is real life drama._

'Tomoyo, why is he so angry like this?' Naruku whispered to Tomoyo when she walked in carrying a newspaper as Naruku tried to capture their conversation from the stained glass doors and meanwhile trying to make her invisible through the glass.

Tomoyo flipped the page open and gasped, 'it couldn't be.'

'What couldn't be?' Naruku bellowed in a whisper and skipped to Tomoyo.

'Oh gosh look at this. This is not good. This is so not good. Oh gosh, I think I'm going to faint. What's going to happen? What's going to happen?' Tomoyo began to blurt out her panic words.

'You're panicking,' Naruku said back.

'Yes, join me will you,' Tomoyo glared back as she handed Naruku the newspaper.

'Is this…?' Naruku questioned after scanning the image Tomoyo pointed out.

'Yes it is.'

'Is she?'

'Yes she is.'

Naruku put her hands to her mouth and had her eyes bulging out of her sockets. 'But this is so beautiful,' Naruku whimpered.

'That doesn't matter. What matter is that she is naked and in bed and what made my eyes water and knees tingle when I saw that name written in bold but do you know who photographed her?'

Naruku shook her head and Tomoyo pointed to the name which was printed boldly.

Naruku gave a dreadful gasp and made a shocking face, 'Li!?'

Tomoyo nodded her head, 'that asshole is probably looking to blackmail Kinomoto.'

'But he's too cute to be evil.'

'Looks can be deceiving Naruku.'

'But with such a beautiful photograph…' Naruku paused and scanned the page again before muttering, 'I don't think he wanted to blackmail her.'

Tomoyo looked at Naruku, 'what are you talking about? He paraded in here with his cute little buns and took over the great and cold-hearted Kinomoto-san in just a week? Lay off it, it's too good to be true.'

'It does seem short but look at the picture he took.'

'I'm sure you're going to say it's beautiful.'

'No I meant, he captured it very well. I think this is what he sees in her. Maybe that's the reason why he took this photograph,' Naruku muttered softly, still gazing on the picture.

Tomoyo paused and snorted, 'yes and I'm the princess of lala land.'

Naruku didn't reply but she gazed on the picture with admiring eyes. This was probably the best captured photograph she had seen in years. The photograph felt so emotional, so real and at the same time illusory. Kinomoto's usual dark, cold-hearted and classically domineering face was replaced by a mysterious beauty Naruku had never seen before.

She looked back at the title 'Sakura' and looked back at the photographer, 'Li Syaoran.' She saw Tomoyo trying to perceive the couple's conversation when suddenly the door opened and Yuuki Edwards stomped out of the office. Naruku and Tomoyo tried to act cool but fortunately, Yuuki was too angry to notice.

The young and nervous pretenders watched as Yuuki barged open the door and swiftly left the room. Both women paused, unable to react by the sudden appearance of Yuuki. But Tomoyo snapped out of her trance and skipped into the office, to talk to her friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran was gasping for air as he walked into the elevator. He was soaking wet from the drenching rain but he couldn't care less. His lungs were tight against his chest due to him running all the way from his apartment to the Kinomoto Company. More people walked in the elevator and Syaoran felt compressed in that relatively large lift, people eyeing him in his soaked situation. He wasn't sure if doing this was the right thing to do. But he needed to see her and explain everything.

The small ring erupted in the elevator and the door opened to the 27th floor. Syaoran quickly squeezed his way out of the large crowd. Soon he breathed the scent of women's perfume and new branded clothes.

Walking into the receptionist area, he felt nervous, just like the first time he wanted to walk in for the interview. But there was something different. Instead of admiring and longing faces he usually get, they looked sour and displeased by his appearance. It made Syaoran even more nervous. _The news got here quickly then._

Then without hesitation he walked into the office. Many eyes were staring upon him, feasting on his new bold appearance and hunger for gossip. As he passed, many whispered and giggled, some had disgust look on their faces. Syaoran swallowed his pride and walked into the secretary office.

Naruku glanced up from the newspaper she was reading and gasped at the sight of Syaoran.

'I want to talk to Ms. Kinomoto please,' Syaoran spoke strongly, with a little edge of fright. Naruku didn't respond at first, only to gape at him. Syaoran walked passed her desk and was about to touch the cold metal door handle when Naruku whispered loudly, 'wait.'

Syaoran paused and glanced at her. She looked a little disturbed but not disgusted.

'Sakura-san is in there with Tomoyo-san. I suggest you don't go in,' Naruku replied.

'But I need to speak to her,' Syaoran cursed silently and touched the door handle when Naruku grabbed his shirt and swirled him around.

'If you go in there you'll make everything else worse,' Naruku breathed frustratingly.

Syaoran paused, 'how worse?'

Naruku gulped, 'it may just be another tangle in her tangled wires but this time, it involves the future of this company.'

Syaoran shook his head and breathed a sigh, 'I never thought this was going to happen.'

Naruku looked back at him, 'so you didn't do it on purpose?'

'Why in the world would I do that to her?' Syaoran nearly yelled and Naruku shushed him, worried that Tomoyo and Sakura might have heard him.

Sure enough, Tomoyo's face propped from the door and gave Syaoran an angry stare.

'How dare you come here?' Tomoyo practically yelled.

'I need to talk to---'

'She doesn't want to talk to you after what you did to her.'

'If you could just—'

'You better get leaving before I call the cops.'

'I'll explain everything.'

'I swear on my life…'

Syaoran stopped short, unable to equip himself with anymore of this stress. Naruku gave Syaoran a worried look and passed a warning glance at Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed, licked her lips and walked out of Sakura's office and shut the door.

'Listen,' Tomoyo said, this time more gently, 'we don't know why you are doing this. This is not a practical joke nor is it some kind of entertainment for you. But if you want money, the president will decide on that.'

Syaoran snorted and gave a plausible laugh, 'you guys are kidding right? I am not some kind of crazy culprit who would steal and blackmail. I have better things to do.'

'Then I suggest you pack and never come back again,' Tomoyo glared at him. Syaoran was about to protest but Tomoyo ignored him and walked to the door again. Before she reached the door handle, a soft nudge from Naruku made Tomoyo glanced at her.

'Please Tomoyo, let him talk,' Naruku said pleadingly, quite surprised at how different Tomoyo acted when she's so upset.

'Please,' Syaoran softly said, a wave of emotion crawled into his eyes, stinging his tear bags.

Brushing away a strand of her hair behind her left ear, she paused and sighed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura sat on her office chair, turning her seat around to look out at the pouring rain. _Why doesn't the weather always match my mood?_ She thought to herself when she couldn't hear anymore yells. So that was Syaoran.

_How dare he set foot in this office? How could he have the face to see me again?_

Groaning in frustration, she put her head against her hands, feeling the veins pulsating with her rapid heartbeat. She was angry, sad, humiliated, and frustrated.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to sting her tears but it wouldn't come out. Not a single tear drop from her eyes. Sakura was so frustrated. How come that in times like this, she doesn't have the normal emotion anyone would feel. _Crying_. Now she felt so inhuman.

'Why…? Why…' Sakura wondered in despair.

'It's because of foolishness and stupidity that was swallowed by ego,' a soft and familiar voice sang from behind her. She gasped. _Syaoran._

'Why are you here?' Sakura whispered angrily, but didn't turn her seat to greet him. She stayed put in her seat, watching the rain trickling down her window.

'I came here because I owe you an apology and an explanation,' Syaoran said softly.

'Your apology and explanation is not accepted,' Sakura spoke back at him, still sitting still in her seat.

There was a pause and silence. Then she heard his soft chuckle. Sakura frowned. _He's crazy_.

'Don't you remember,' Syaoran spoke again, cutting the awkward stillness of the room, 'we had the same conversation that time you interviewed me. You didn't look at me in the eye at all and hid yourself until I started talking about my negatives?'

Yes, Sakura remembered. She remembered every single moment she had been with him, turning her memory inside and out trying to find her lack of judgment. And it was true. _He had no weaknesses_.

There was silence again.

'I only know you for about a week. But every single minute with you is an adventure. And that night… it was a special night for me.' Syaoran paused wondering whether the woman behind that desk was still listening to his crazy talk or not, 'that night was special because I realized something. I realized that there is an empty feeling inside of me and when I'm with you… it's like it felt complete.'

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes, 'huh… aren't you embarrassed at your own words?' _how cheesy_

Syaoran paused, holding his emotions in, 'I know a man once. He was loved by many. And many loved him. But he never loved someone as much as he loved this woman he met 6 years ago. She stole his heart. Before he knew it, they separated, leaving him empty and hollow.'

Sakura bit her lip as Syaoran continued, 'he never thought he could love again and a man without love? … It served him right for being so stupid and reckless… But nothing would have caught him off guard more than when he met another woman, a woman with passion. He didn't know it at first and nothing counted on it… but before he knew it she had stole the rest of his heart…'

Sakura gripped her arm chair and felt the knot tightened in her chest.

'But he had done something stupid and reckless yet again and his foolishness led to broke his love's heart. That man came back for an apology and… it didn't matter if she hated him forever but… For a man who was loved by many and many loved him, he finally found another love for another…'

Sakura turned away from the window and closed her eyes. her grip on the handle was tighter than ever.

'… that young man was wondering… whether that woman would mind… to keep his heart.'

Sakura licked her lips and snorted. The pain inside her chest felt abnormal to her body. She wanted to scream and yell and yet she couldn't find the courage in her to meet him in the eye.

_Passionate_

Finally, with a long silence, Sakura turned her seat around, and saw the lonely face of a wet young man, soaked in rain water and shaking from the coldness of the air.

'Get out.'

Syaoran stopped short at the look of disgust and anger on Sakura's face. She wasn't crying but the twinkle of affection in her eyes had disappeared.

'Get out,' Sakura repeated a little louder.

Syaoran paused for a while, starring at the pained woman in front of him. He then sighed and dropped his hands, feeling the energy drained from his body. He looked down to his wet shoes and slowly walked back to the door. He hesitated at first, wondering if she would call him back again, but with no response nor any sense of longing or forgiveness, he exited the large and empty room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo and Naruku watched as Syaoran walked out of the room, closing the glass door in front of him gradually. When he turned around Tomoyo saw a deep sadness in his eyes as he looked at her with a soft defeated facial expression.

'I thought my glass is half full,' Syaoran barely whispered and Tomoyo felt a pang of regret. She bit her lip and looked away, not bearing to look at the sadness that was upon Syaoran. She never saw a man so look so poignant and vulnerable. _He tipped the glass over_. _He broke it._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura glanced out the window. The engagement is over. The company is ruined. _She_ is ruined.

Sakura closed her eyes and sat still, waiting for her brother's call. It was like a death sentence. She had just committed suicide.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm sorry it's short but this is pretty much the heart tearing, miserable and boring part of the story. So that's why it's not that long. And it's pretty dark and weepy and I'm quite not confident with his apology, maybe it's just too corny?**

**Please REVIEW… I need some encouragement, opinions, any necessary spelling or grammatical or word error. Maybe some advice or thing you like or don't like. **

**Please pretty please with a cheery on top. **


	9. The Inception

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 9**

Wow, thanks for all the inputs. It really gave me a good push. I'm sorry if I made Eriol sound like the bad guy, but everyone's allowed one mistake right? And if necessary I have to say, all the characters are pretty much OOC so this story is different. There's going to be a little bit more drama coming your way…

**Note:** My stories are emotional and I love to play with words. It creates this mood that I always try to express and I am grateful that readers are feeling it. For tears-of-redemption, I made up all the 'sayings.' It's a creative expression.

**Thanks to:** evilmojojojo, sakurawolfblossom,.losahhface116, SSJ04 Mewtwo, DeliciouslyGood, MistressMizu, cardcaptor42, .kaipanther, .tears-of-redemption  
, MoonNight's Mystic, czakali, twilight-star1, Criticizer101, thereviewergirl, lidoOl ashun sweetie, The Ravaja of Dejeneration, SacredBlade, a hopeful dream.

**I appreciate your comments, it's very exciting to hear what people think about my work. **

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW it would mean the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. Characters are not mine… but the plot is so if I have to say that again I'll cry. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 9: The Inception**

**Last Chapter:**

Sakura glanced out the window. The engagement is over. The company is ruined. _She_ is ruined.

Sakura closed her eyes and sat still, waiting for her brother's call. It was like a death sentence. She had just committed suicide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eriol was agitated. He was standing in the corner of a large and grandeur hall of the lobby to the most glamorous apartment he had ever seen. But the brilliance of its colors and luxury intimidated him. He glanced at his watch, reading the long arrow, pointing at 59.

Eriol felt a nudge at his elbow and he turned around to see a sad smiling face of a lovely young woman. Her long black velvety hair cascaded down her chest, the brilliant shine of her hair shone from the luxurious light of the lobby.

'Tomoyo,' Eriol whispered in relief. She made a small smile and came forward to give him a peck on the lips.

'I've been thinking about you,' Tomoyo whispered as she placed her forehead on his. Eriol kissed her nose, 'and I needed to see you. I need to talk to you.'

Tomoyo frowned, 'well, let's talk when we get to the restaurant. I've got some things to talk about too. You have no idea what happened at work, this is the biggest scandal yet.'

Eriol let out a small nervous laughter, 'well, you will be surprised with what I've done. That's why I need you to hear me out.'

Tomoyo snorted and said, 'men don't _listen_.' Eriol gave her a look and took her hand and walked out of the lobby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura did not sleep at all throughout the night. Her eyes wouldn't close, in fear that if she did, the world would collapse. She sat by her the window in her bedroom, the morning sunrise started to appear in front of her. _There's nothing beautiful about it_ Sakura wanted to scream.

Sakura felt exhausted. She closed her eyes and flashbacked.

Her big brother called a few minutes after Li left. She had to bit her lips to stop herself from losing control. But no matter how much emotions she had in her, she couldn't cry. That made Sakura nearing the brink of insanity.

'_Sakura Kinomoto… explain!' Touya said bitterly, his voice cold._

_Sakura opened her mouth, but words failed her. She breathed into the speaker phone, screaming into her head to at least say something. Anything!_

'_I…brother, I…,' Sakura finally whispered in force and tried to strengthen herself. She was speechless. An enormous quantity of her pride she couldn't swallow made her choke on her words. _

'_Sakura, I expect an explanation,' Touya said with another attempt to force his anger in. Sakura couldn't face him. She couldn't find the strength to tell him what happened._

'_Touya-san…' Sakura said with her final determination, 'I am going to fix this… I will talk to Yuuki…'_

'_Talking to the son of the most privileged entrepreneur in this country?' Touya asked with the bitterness tone, 'I want everything settled before the final deposits are transferred and the contract is sealed.'_

_Sakura was silent. She could hear her rapid heartbeat drumming loudly against her ears. She gripped the handle of her chair and waited for the words to come out. Her brother did not care for her. He did not care for her at all. _

'_Sakura… I may not be the best brother in the world,' Touya said solemnly as if reading her thoughts, 'but this issue will affect everyone else around you… just think about what you have done. Don't waste our parent's long sacrifice just for your lack of responsibility.'_

_Sakura could feel her burning desire to scream her heart, but she faded into the darkest corner of her own shadows and swallowed her uncontrollable emotions. _

'_Yes… Touya-sama…' _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There are many dramas in fantasies that we sometimes couldn't measure the possibility of it happening in real life. It was always a convention in Eriol's head that he felt uncomfortable being with one woman for no longer than a few days. He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by his sudden interest in one woman. More to his surprise, he wasn't sure there was a time he had ever been hit harder in his life by a woman he had a sudden interest with.

Eriol felt his heart nearly jumping from its cage as he felt the enormous force coming from a delicate hand he knew he loved to kiss. It came too fast for him to understand what had happened, only to feel the pain stung his left cheek. But when he looked back confusingly at Tomoyo, she had tears in her eyes.

'What did you do?' Tomoyo asked with tears in her eyes, 'you just screwed up my best friend.'

Eriol only gaped. He had told her what he did, what he had done and what had happened. Not only could he be more surprised, Eriol felt like the smallest person in the world.

'Do you have any idea what you've done?' Tomoyo whispered, 'I can't believe you were the one to do this.'

Eriol felt weak. He had never imagined what his actions could affect other people. All Eriol wanted to do was be his obnoxious self and linger upon the thought of helping his best friend to achieve something important. He never would have imagined ending up like this. But here he was, discovering that simply ironically, he had hurt people he cared for.

'Tomoyo… I,' Eriol gave a frustrated sigh, 'I may be defensive but I would never do anything to hurt my best friend. I simply wanted to give him a little encouragement, not ending up rotting in my misconduct. I need advice… that is why I came to you.'

Tomoyo's cold face turned a little softer. She felt a pang of guilt for hitting Eriol unnecessarily when she knew his best friend had already. But she couldn't help but wonder how a person like him would end up hurting people. _It wasn't his fault, he just wanted to help_.

'I'm sorry for hitting you,' Tomoyo said softly and carefully placed her hand on his cheek, caressing the soft mark that started to appear on Eriol's pale left cheek, 'that was uncalled for.'

Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes, clearing away her jumbled thoughts.

'Let me just say that I am grateful for you to speak to me about this, even though you knew nothing about my relationship with Kinomoto-san,' Tomoyo explained as she placed her hand on the table of the restaurant. She took her glass of wine and drank slowly from it.

'It may not seem like too big a deal… the boss sleeping with the subordinate… or the secretary…' Tomoyo slowly elaborated to the silent Eriol, 'but… there is a sealed relationship the Kinomoto family had planned for Sakura-san and someone very powerful. It was an agreement by both parties and no matter what Sakura-san does… she has no other choice but to sign the agreement.'

Eriol paused as Tomoyo slowly explained the situation. As Tomoyo told the story, Eriol wouldn't help feel his heart beat slowed down.

When Tomoyo ended the story, Eriol gaped. 'Tomoyo,' Eriol breathed, 'I need to do something… I need to do something, anything…'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura heard a knock on her door but she didn't have the energy to answer. When she didn't reply, the door knocked again. Sakura still couldn't reply. She sat still on her couch, comfortably slumped in her misery. She looked out the window, the sun already set high as she glanced around the bustling streets of the city.

The door opened without Sakura's permission and watched as Tomoyo walked in with a nervous smile upon her face. She saw sakura by the window sill and walked forward. Sakura noticed a handsome stranger behind her. He was tall and dark-haired and he looked very charming with his black glasses.

Tomoyo suddenly felt like crying when she saw the sad expression on Sakura's face and ran towards her. Sakura was surprised to find her best friend, hugging her. Tomoyo sniffed, small drops of tears protruding from her eyes as she embraced Sakura.

'Sakura, this is not you at all,' Tomoyo finally said after she let go of Sakura, 'lying around, drowning in misery… this is not the Sakura that I know.'

Sakura was silent but couldn't help but gave a twitch on her mouth. 'Who's your friend?' Sakura finally breathed her voice soft yet husky, 'you know I don't like strangers entering my domain.'

Tomoyo looked at Sakura softly and placed her hands on Sakura's, 'he's someone who is here to explain something. He'll tell you everything. Please hear him out.'

Sakura frowned and looked at the handsome stranger as he bowed rather nervously and waited for her approval. Sakura sniffed and got up, slowly and walked to her phone, 'I don't need any more public humiliation…'

She turned her head at Eriol and spoke rather loudly, 'this subject is personal so don't try and pretend to be kind.'

'I am not here to ruin your privacy…' Eriol spoke, cutting Sakura's voice, '… it's just that I already have. And I am responsible to untangle it.'

Sakura gave Eriol a cold look, 'what do you mean…?'

Eriol sighed and Tomoyo took his hand for support, 'my name is Eriol Hiragizawa… a friend of Li. I wanted to speak to you about what happened yesterday.'

Sakura was silent at first. She only stared at Eriol with no expression. Finally she relaxed and softened her cold face, 'Eriol? I have heard some stuff about you.' Sakura clicked on the receiver and the voice of a maid voiced from the speaker, 'yes ma'am?'

'Please bring tea into my room, three cups. And don't forget my biscuit,' Sakura spoke to the receiver and when she hung up the phone, she walked back to the chair, and offered her guests a place to sit too.

'I'm glad you came, Tomoyo,' Sakura said with a little hint of sadness, 'I guess I have been mourning more without you.'

Tomoyo gave a small laugh and placed her hand on Sakura's and gave her a supporting smile. Eriol gulped, quite intimidated by the woman in front of him and wondered just what Syaoran saw in her.

Nevertheless, getting rid of his obnoxious thoughts, he explained quietly. He couldn't help but repeat his apologizes. It was his revelation to change his actions. He hoped Kinomoto would understand that it was not entirely his fault.

As soon as Eriol finished his apology and continuous ramble of explanation, Sakura gave a small smile and dropped her head. 'So this was not entirely your fault,' she said, sounding a little disturbed.

Eriol nodded slowly and fixed his glasses. He felt the world opened before him. It seemed like he didn't know Syaoran as his best friend. If only he would listen and change his adolescent behavior, it wouldn't be this problematic.

'Syaoran is a dear friend of mine and I know he would never purposely do this. I may not be aware of this, but I realized he had never been intimate with a woman, merrily friends. When I saw that picture, it took my breath away,' Eriol spoke in a low voice, 'it's not your typical photograph. It's a masterpiece.'

Sakura glanced at the serious expression plastered on Eriol's face and then it hit her, the jealousy and regret. _Syaoran really did care_.

Then Sakura gave a funny laugh and voiced, 'but no matter what, apologies won't fix this. I have disrupted the future of my company. The future of the company which my parents built from scratch is no longer in my grasp. I have lost the one thing that will save the company…'

Eriol paused and gulped.

'Tell me Eriol, for the sake of your apology… what should I do?'

Eriol was speechless. He hadn't thought of any kind of solution to this problem. The engagement to bring the two companies together was out of the picture. No matter where Eriol looked, how could he save a large profit-company from a terrible disaster?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was partly a sense of longing, partly sorrow and part confusion, but Sakura was unusually walking along the busy street.

Sakura didn't know where she was heading but she came to realize after thirty minutes of walking and bumping to people on the streets that she was standing before an art gallery. She paused before the building and examined its old structure. It was greatly built by stones, a vertical horizon of history.

The door to the building opened, and out came a giggling couple. Sakura felt a pang of jealousy and curiosity. Without hesitation, she advanced to walk up the staircase and pushed the large door open.

Sakura was greeted by a pleasant smile as she walked into the small area. 'Hello, welcome to the photograph competition exhibition,' a woman in a blue plaid sweater and long dark blue skirt said to Sakura as she handed her a small brochure, 'please take this brochure, it's a map of the gallery as well as the list of photographic artists.'

The woman smiled again and pointed to the left door, 'if you go in there you can start with the expressionist photograph, then you enter the photojournalism corner…'

As the woman rambled on, Sakura glanced at the brochure and saw the name printed in black. Sakura's heart leaped a beat.

'I'd like to see, Li Syaoran's work,' Sakura said, interrupting the smiling lady. The lady paused and smiled again, 'yes of course, it's down to the right, to the left and you'll see a large display of photographs.'

Sakura nodded in approval. _What was she thinking? Why was she here?_

Sakura saw the brilliant glare coming from the blue eyes of the woman wearing blue.

'I admire Li's captivating skill,' she said with a twinkle in her eyes, 'reminds me of the youthful times… when we're vulnerable and serene. I guess it's a rare thing to see in someone, especially for those who are living a hectic life here.'

Sakura saw her eyes shift, as if she was talking to herself rather than at Sakura. But Sakura couldn't ignore the silent gleam in her eyes, as if she was fond of her own findings. Sakura didn't feel embarrassed, but rather enjoying the comments, increasing her curiosity.

She signed a thank you to the woman and proceeded to follow the direction the lady in blue had told her. Sakura was walking through a labyrinth, filled with captivating images. She had to stop once in a while to relish and be content with the photographs taken by artists which she had never heard of before.

It intrigued Sakura to know how much these picture attracted her even when they weren't famous photographs. Sakura turned around and stopped short. There it was in front of her, the installation the woman in blue was talking about. Sakura's breath stopped short, there was something rather suspense when she looked at it.

Gathering up her courage, Sakura walked around in searched of _his _photograph. Before she knew it, she saw it. There it was, in a rather large copy of photograph was her.

Sakura felt her breath taken away as she saw the mysterious beauty she didn't see in the newspaper. The angle was perfect, caressing and exposing her sleeping figure with deliberate gentleness. The light played with her figure, emphasizing the dark corners of her curves. The photograph focused on her face, a face Sakura never thought she could ever bore.

A sudden wave of emotions flooded through Sakura. In all her life, Sakura had never been able to see herself in a state where she was in complete tranquility, oblivious to the pretentious and strained life around her.

Sakura had never known anyone who could and would understand her the way Syaoran did. In all her life, there were always arguments, bold decisions, deceptions and following the uncertainty. She had never count on someone to grasp another side of her. Another side she had never seen before.

Sakura stared at the photograph without blinking, utterly amazed at such a piece. She recalled a conversation she had with Syaoran a few days back…

'_So what do you make out of me?' _

'_Madame, you are unhappy… aren't you?'_

Sakura gulped. Her chest had tightened and her throat felt dry as she couldn't swallow the giant knot in her throat. She didn't realize a few minutes later that a small drop of tear protruded from her eyes.

It seemed alien at first, but when she noticed the wetness on her cheeks, Sakura gasped. Her eyes became blurry and hot. Sakura put her hands to her mouth and felt an immense wave of emotions as it flooded through her eyes.

'_I have always loved photography because it captures that one moment, even the tinniest moment when you see a person's true feeling.'_

Sakura's knees began to weaken as if the strength in her she used to carry as a defensive mechanism was drained in a single second. More tears began to cascade down her flushed cheeks as she remembered Syaoran's intense word that made her quite and still.

_Was that what you saw in me?_ Sakura thought to herself.

_Was this my true feelings? _

Sakura feel to the cold stone floor as she came to a warm understanding. As the tears kept coming out like rainfalls, Sakura finally understood that Syaoran had been the person who understood her. He understood her pain and sadness. How she was unhappy and scared to show the whole world the real Sakura.

_Passionate_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After an incredibly heart wrenching moment, Sakura felt the weight off of her lightened. She could hear the clicking sound of her high heels clicking on the parquet staircase as she headed towards Syaoran's apartment.

There was a loud and strangely fast beating of her heart. She couldn't quite completely understand the anxiousness and the wave of curiosity that flooded her. Sakura just had to see him again to understand this mixed feelings of hers.

She gasped for air as she climbed the last step of the stairs. She smelt the familiar breeze of pine wood and a small essence of Syaoran's cologne as she stepped forwards, nearing his door.

Nearing the entrance, Sakura noticed the door was slightly apart. Sakura frowned as she paused in front of the white wooden door. She tried to hear for any sound but there seemed to be none.

Gulping and fearing what she would do next, Sakura decided to walk in. She slowly opened the door and looked around. There was no sign of activity. Sakura voiced a 'hello,' to the empty room and there was no reply.

Growing a bit worrying, Sakura quickly walked into Syaoran's room, 'Syaoran are you---'

Sakura felt her breath taken away when she saw the unexpected scene before her. Out in the balcony, through the wide window of Syaoran's room, Sakura could see very clearly Syaoran's arms embracing another woman.

The woman had dark hair, her long silky locks blend into the muscles of her body as she put her arms around Syaoran's waist.

Sakura felt her breath taken away. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran. She ran away before Syaoran and the attractive girl he was with saw her.

When she got out of the room, she knocked over the door and the loud noise startled Syaoran. But he only caught a glimpse of Sakura's running legs.

With all her might, Sakura ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry as more tears started to fall from her eyes. Sakura could feel a large amount of her energy being dissolved into thin air.

Sakura felt like the whole world had turned upside down. It was the first time Sakura had ever cried over a man.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuuki Edwards was pacing around his large antique room. He combed his blond hair with his hand and frowned. His lady bell just informed him that Sakura Kinomoto had arrived at his domain. According to her, Sakura was in a shocking state no one had ever seen before.

When Yuuki heard the news, he put aside his anger and frustrations and finally allowed her to come into his living room. When the door knocked, Yuuki stayed still.

Sakura appeared. Her face was ragged, her eyes red and watery, as if she had been crying a whole year. He had never seen Sakura so torn and unbalanced. The defensive barrier she always kept around her seemed to disappear. Yuuki's anger and cold demeanor completely vanished at the sight of this vulnerable woman before him.

Sakura felt exhausted and dimmed. Her head couldn't think anymore. Nor could she understand why she came to Yuuki's house. He was standing near the window, stared out at Sakura. Sakura didn't feel self conscious. It was odd to find her brain numb.

Yuuki walked closer to Sakura. She only stayed still. Her heartbeat began to beat at an incredible pace. She breathed through her mouth, deep and ragged breathing.

Yuuki gulped and paused before her vulnerable self. She didn't react. Only to eye him, see what he was thinking.

Yuuki couldn't hold back much longer. There was a Sakura that Yuuki hadn't seen before. She looked so susceptible and powerless. He felt drawn to her. And before they both knew what was happening, Sakura felt Yuuki's lips on hers.

At that moment in time, sakura wasn't sure why she was there in the first place. But she didn't think of why she would let him kiss her. It felt like revenge. It felt like guilt. It felt like she wanted to pass on her fear of confusion and hurt.

For that one second Yuuki touched her lips, he parted slightly, asking for permission. As if a strange feeling took over Sakura, before she knew what had happened, she kissed him back.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Um, there you have it. And you thought the drama would end here. I guess there aren't many conversations in this chapter. It's pretty short and I hope it didn't bore you. I felt there is still more drama to play with. Thank you for those who could understand the emotions I am trying to articulate. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. anything you would like to say, parts you liked or didn't like? any thing that confused you? any errors because i haven't checked it yet.  
**

**P.S. I NEED A BETA READER… IS THAT WHAT THEY CALL SOMEONE WHO WOULD CHECK SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK? It's just that I have a bit of problem with grammar and vocabulary. **


	10. The Insight

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks to:**

**desperate Measures:** thank you very much for the input and encouragement. I hope you like this update. Review again:D Big hug. **Emeraldgray:** thanks for reviewing and here's your update. Big hug. **lidoOl ashun sweetie:** unpredictable right? LOL. Here's your next chapter, enjoy. Big hug **SacredBlade: **thank you thank you. I appreciate it. Big hug. **AstralTrinity:** LOL, I know a lot of people hate Yuuki, but what's a good story without someone like him? Don't worry, Syaoran will play a part in this chapter. Thank you very much for your support. LOL. Big hug **pearta:** hey, you just have to read and find out. Lol. Here you are, thanks for the review and keep on reading. Big hug **twilight-star1:** lol, why are you mad? Hahahaha, I'm suppose to make you angry anyway lol. Thank you very much and hope you enjoy this chapter. Big hug **losahface116:** lol, thank you for telling me but I already use Microsoft to help me check but not every mistake is corrected. It's better to beta read and I'm grateful I found one. Thanks keep reading, big hug **Rae66: **thanks Rae, your worries will be solved in this chapter, so don't flutter away. have a good read. Big hug **thereviewergirl:** thank you for keeping up to date with this story. It's good to know you're anxious but I hope I didn't keep you for long. Here's your update and big hug

**Rayoshi Yazuki, ****misunderstandings****asconna****Violet-Illusions****asirence****, obliviandragon:** thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. here's your update LOL BIG HUG

**Special Thanks and appreciation to:**

**Black-kat-585: **Thank you for your volunteering to be my Beta-reader. I'm sorry but I had to upload this version now because I will be away this weekend and the next and I don't want to make the readers mad. LOL. Please forgive me but I promise that the next chapter will be for you. **MoonNight's Mystic: **thank you very much for always reviewing chapter after chapter and adding this story into a C2 community. This chapter is for you. And yeah, I think there's something wrong with fan fiction. When I tried uploading it kept on having errors Big hug. **MistressMizu:** hey, just wanna say thank you for the critics. I will try my best to not make language mistakes, now that I have a beta-reader. Note the wandered. I just realized that I wrote that down. I knew what it meant; I just misplaced my fingers when typing LOL. Big hug. **Tears-of-redemption:** lol, I guess it could be seen in that way, but we have to swim in misery before we truly obtain happiness. Because we don't appreciate happiness as much than if we never experience misery. Thanks for the review. Big hug. **SSJ04Mewtwo:** thank you for volunteering, but there was already someone who has offered to do the beta reading. Thank you, I completely appreciate it. Please keep on reading and reviewing. BIG HUG **Black Star Dragon Girl**thank you for the reviews. Well, thank you for understanding that chapter and I hope you haven't waited long. Here's your update. Big hug **DeliciouslyGood** lol, is this mizzunderstood? Why did you change your name? Thank you for always reviewing this unworthy story. You've just made my day, it's great. Let's see if your guess was right, lol, big hug

**Thank you very much for those who have reviewed and added this story as their favorites. I have to dedicate this story to all of you because you are the ones that make me want to continue writing. Ja-ne!**

**Disclaimer: CCS is owned by Clamp, is and always will be. Characters are not mine… except for Yuuki Edwards and his father as well as the plot. So if I have to say that again I'll cry. **

_**Dedicated to those that have passionately stayed put in my stories and continue to read and review. I love you so much**_

__

__

__

__

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 10: The Insight**

**Last Chapter:**

At that moment in time, sakura wasn't sure why she was there in the first place. But she didn't think of why she would let him kiss her. It felt like revenge. It felt like guilt. It felt like she wanted to pass on her fear of confusion and hurt.

For that one second Yuuki touched her lips, he parted slightly, asking for permission. As if a strange feeling took over Sakura, before she knew what had happened, she kissed him back.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Che giorno è_

_che mese è_

_questo orologio sembra che si sia fermato_

_non riesco a continuare_

_ne' a stare fermo_

_Ho perso così troppo tempo_

_Perchè questo è io e te e tutte le persone_

_con nulla da fare, nulla da perdere_

_questo è io e te e tutte le persone_

_e non so il perchè io non riesca a toglierti gli occhi di dosso_

– _**You and me by Lifehouse**__ (Spanish version)_

Syaoran parted away from the warm embrace of the young woman in front of him. He looked into his bedroom because he thought he heard a noise.

'What was that?' he asked. The young woman shook her head and frowned, 'I don't know. Maybe it's the wind.'

Syaoran sighed, and thought better to ignore it. He looked back into her eyes and felt reassurance.

'I'm glad that you came,' Syaoran whispered to her and the young dark-haired woman smiled softly. 'It's a surprise to find you on my doorstep.'

'I needed to see how you were doing,' the raven haired voiced softly, a gentle whisper of the wind, 'you've been away for so long and I grew worried.'

Syaoran sniffed and looked down, 'I'm sorry, but I can't face him.'

The youthful breeze took her warm hands and placed it on Syaoran's. 'Syaoran, you had all the time in the world. You can't just escape everything and pretend it is okay,' she whispered to him.

Syaoran could not force himself to smile. Of all the things happening in his life presently, there must be another spice added to this wholesome ingredient of disaster. He did not answer her and paused. He couldn't think nor did he want to. There was nothing sensible for him to adjust the rusted hinges of his life because he had no other elucidation to think of.

Syaoran only caught her eyes and muttered, 'please stay a little while longer.'

The raven sighed softly and smiled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura was caught in an empty chamber of her imagination and couldn't get out. She had always thought twice before she made her decision. To be suffice and proficient was her main strength. It disappointed her that she wasn't able to control her uncontrollable flow of emotions.

Now Sakura was running away from the past as the blond man in front of her placed his hands on her shoulders and smoothly took her blazer top. He let it drop to the hard marble floor. Sakura only gave a blank stare and felt powerless to awaken herself from her troubled mind.

Yuuki kissed her exposed shoulders and breathed in the scent on the corners of her jaw. Sakura closed her eyes and felt her heart beat a little faster as Yuuki Edwards slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and caressed her back as it drifted slowly to the small of her back. Sakura started to breathe through her mouth as she felt his lips roaming about her face, her jaw, her cheeks and her nose until finally he stopped.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and saw a pair of blue eyes, with a little hint of green from the yellow lights around them. Sakura couldn't swallow the gigantic knot in her throat. Instead, her eyes became unfocused as a few drops of tears fell from her green orbs.

Yuuki Edwards paused as he continued to look deep into her eyes.

_What am I doing?_ Sakura began to think.

_Why am I being like this?_

Yuuki took one hand and wiped her tears away, softly caressing her cheek. 'Shush,' Yuuki shushed as he whispered to Sakura, 'just forget everything alright? It's all going to be okay…'

Sakura didn't respond. She couldn't assemble her brain operate, adjust the erroneous and fix them. All she could remember was the abrupt encounter of Yuuki's wet lips on her own.

It may just be revenge. It may just be retribution to her vulnerability. She wanted to mend her predicament and stop the obstruction before it got worse. It took her a few more seconds to realize, she had just made it worse.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tomoyo was worried.

'Tomoyo,' Tomoyo heard a voice behind her as she turned and faced a breathless Eriol, 'I can't find her. She's no where at her office, her apartment or her brother's house.'

Tomoyo's disquieting face turned to panic. 'I also checked her usual coffee house and Yukito's house but no sign of her anywhere. She wouldn't pick up her phone. Sakura never NOT pick up her phone.'

'Her cell?'

'You think I haven't done that already?'

Eriol cursed at the lamp post as they stood in the middle of a busy street. 'What are we suppose to do? She was with us a few hours ago but now she disappeared. I'm worried I really am—'

Eriol placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a push of encouragement. 'Don't panic Tomoyo,' Eriol said in a low tone as he gave Tomoyo a small brush of reassurance, 'we'll find her. Don't worry.'

Tomoyo sighed and nod her head, 'yes, you're right. And I'm a panic person. You just hit a small button and it won't turn off.'

Eriol chuckled slightly. 'Hey, it's not time to joke around. Where else would Sakura go to…?

Tomoyo bit her lip and searched her already jumbled brain. She searched for some kind of pointers to find Sakura. A few seconds later, Tomoyo gasped.

'I forgot,' she breathed, '…Syaoran!'

Eriol frowned at first and then clapped his hands together, 'that's right. You're right. She might be there and even if she isn't we must let him know that we can't find her. Oh my god, yes, you are brilliant.' And with that Eriol took Tomoyo in his arms and kissed her hotly in the middle of the crowd.

Tomoyo parted and felt breathless as she stared at Eriol with flushed cheeks. 'Come on let's go,' Eriol smirked and took her hands. Tomoyo felt eased after his hot kiss and followed him with pink cheeks.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The loud knock on Syaoran's door made him almost spill his coffee. He uttered a small curse and nodded apologetically to the dark haired woman who was sitting on the kitchen stool. 'Damn it, I'll get that in a sec,' Syaoran said, wiped his hands and walked to the door.

'Let me pour the coffee. Here,' the young woman offered and took charge of the coffee carafe.

When Syaoran opened the door, he was startled to find two breathless and flushed individuals. But what surprised him more was the combination of those two. 'Eriol? Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo walked into the room briskly and tore off her jacket, 'we don't have time to explain things. We need your help,' Tomoyo said as she looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran watched in a confused expression at Tomoyo and then he glanced at Eriol, which made him fidget. The both of them haven't yet made up on what happened yesterday and he wasn't sure meeting Eriol was a good thing.

'Listen,' Eriol started awkwardly, 'I'm sorry for yesterday, it was all a big misunderstanding.'

Syaoran gulped and bowed his head, 'I'm sorry for hitting you when you don't know what the real deal was.'

Both young men nodded foolishly, ignoring all this fight was not worth it.

Tomoyo smiled briefly, enjoying the two as they made up. Then snapped out of her thoughts and quickly explained the situation. Syaoran felt his heart tendered when Tomoyo explained Eriol's effort to go to Sakura's apartment and apologized. That was all he could do not to get mad at Eriol anymore.

'So you have no idea where she is now?' Syaoran frowned.

'So is this person you are talking about… Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's boss?' a voice interrupted behind them. When they turned around, they saw a beautiful young lady with long dark hair.

'Oh, I'm sorry Rae,' Syaoran nodded apologetically, 'this is Tomoyo. She's working partners with Sakura-san. And you know Eriol,' Syaoran nudged at Eriol. Eriol gave him a look, not wanting Tomoyo to know that he used to have a crush on Rae.

Rae walked forwards and gave Tomoyo a pleasant smile, 'hi, I'm Mei Lin Rae, Syaoran's half sister.'

Tomoyo beamed a little and smiled, 'hi Mei Lin. It's nice to meet you but we can't stay here long, we have something to do.'

'I'll go get my coat,' Syaoran stated.

'I'll help you,' Mei Lin offered as she set down the coffee.

'Do you know who she is or how she looks like?' Eriol asked and blushed when he noticed the intensifying eyes.

'I've seen her picture Eriol. Syaoran had explained everything to me,' Mei Lin said and looked at Eriol's flushed face. Tomoyo frowned at Eriol's change of attitude but didn't stress it.

'Come on, we'll spread out to different places. We might find her quicker that way,' Tomoyo said out loud and walked out of the room, followed by the still flushed Eriol, the stranger Mei Lin, and the worrying Syaoran.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_- Hurt by Christina Aguilera_

_.  
_

Rika was fumbling around with two bags of pasta in each hand, thinking which she should buy. Finally deciding to buy the ones that looked like 'pretty bows' to her, she glanced into her watch and realized she was late to meet up with her future husband. _That's right_, Rika giggled into the crowded alley of a grocery store, _Rika was engaged_.

Rika smiled to no one in particular and hummed a song while she paid for the items. Rika remembered that night to be warm and romantic. He had brought her flowers and they both had a romantic candlelight dinner. It was all too surreal.

Rika picked up her groceries and walked out of the shopping center. She was going to meet him today at the park. She would do anything to get his time, because he was so busy with work, he barely has the time to visit her.

Rika placed her groceries on a bench and sat down. There were small children playing with a ball as they laughed and yelled. Rika smiled to herself. _Soon… soon I'll be able to have one._

The park was not as crowded as it used to be. There were people riding bicycles, walking their dogs, carrying a carriage for their baby to walk in the park. The soft wind blew and pieces of Sakura petals flew with the wind.

As Rika glanced around at the passer-bys, she noticed a familiar figure. Squinting her eyes to see better, she noticed that particular silhouette and golden brown hair. She looked at her watch again and decided to greet her.

As she approached, the young woman was leaning against a Sakura tree, the soft white and pink shaded the lady in red.

'Hello Sakura-san,' Rika greeted and the figure turned around.

Rika was stunned to see such defeated facial expression. He clothes were not neat and proper like she thought it would. Her face was a disaster, unlike the last time she saw Sakura. Rika dropped her grocery bags to the green grass and walked towards Sakura and held her hand. 'What's wrong? Are you okay?' Rika asked worryingly when she saw the large bags under Sakura's eyes. _She had been crying_.

'Oh Rika,' Sakura stammered, completely taken aback by her presence. Sakura cleared her throat and forced a smile, 'I'm alright. I'm just… here to look at the scenery.'

Sakura gave a nervous laugh but she knew it was useless. She couldn't hide her emotions anymore, now that she seemed to have destroyed the cold barrier of her heart. But Rika did not falter. She gave Sakura a deep look, as if giving her some comfort.

Sakura stopped smiling and sighed. 'I can't do this anymore Rika,' Sakura said in a broken and low voice, as if forcing her cries in, 'I'm confused. I thought I was going to do the stupidest mistake of my life.'

Rika gave her a small smile, as if understanding quietly just how much she knew what her dilemma was. Rika sighed and followed suit with Sakura and leaned back against the tree, '...I'm listening.'

Sakura pondered on the problem that lingered in her mind. She settled on her story as she begun to tell her dilemma to Rika, who was listening intently. The sun began to set when Sakura finished telling the story of what had happened at Yuuki's house.

'So you ran away from him?' Rika questioned Sakura, who now had dried her tears.

'Yes Rika, I told you I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. Sleeping with Syaoran was also another drunken mistake, I don't want to repeat it again,' Sakura said and groaned as she took out another tissue from her small Yves Saint Laurent purse.

Rika gave a small giggle, 'I never thought I would say this but… I'm intimidated by you miss Kinomoto.'

Sakura glanced back at Rika with a confusing look. 'It's just that you have gained what you have through hard work and struggle. You have sacrificed your own happiness for the future of your company and you still have the strength to stop yourself from sleeping with Yuuki Edwards, the man you were supposedly betrothed to.'

Sakura looked down to the green grass that was lightly caressed by the soft wind. Sakura sighed and whispered along with the gentle wind, 'don't think too highly of me.'

Rika bit her lip, 'I don't think it's my place to say this but… can I offer you a piece of advice?'

Sakura chuckled lightly and nodded, watching Rika with her brilliant olive eyes.

'I think,' Rika started with a low voice, 'you should give yourself a chance to find the happiness that you've been seeking all this time. What made you happy? You've sacrificed yourself too much already, it's time to let the past go and open a door for another light to enter.'

Sakura made a small smile, 'thank you Rika. But I have already made my decision.'

Rika didn't say anything. She didn't sound as convinced as she thought she would. There was another part of Sakura that Rika could see where she was still pursuing her happiness. And yet her standpoint was to stay on the ground. She didn't want wings to bring her higher to the top.

_A bird may love a fish… but where would they live?_

Rika only sighed and joined Sakura as they both watched the sun disappear behind the clouds as the sky darkened and the sound of a distant rumble could be heard from afar.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, oooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

_- Hurt by Christina Aguilera_

Syaoran was troubled. He couldn't keep himself from being uneasy. _Where is she? Where the fuck is she?_

Syaoran swung his hand and crushed it into a lamp post nearby. He was standing in front of his apartment building. The sun was starting to fade and the sky had darkened by clouds forming a brilliant grey sky.

'Shit, Sakura, where the hell are you?' Syaoran wanted to scream out loud. He just had a call from Tomoyo, signaling she was nowhere in sight. _Is she trying to drive everyone crazy?_

Syaoran walked away from his apartment building and started to walk to the park. It looked like it was going to rain soon, but he didn't care. As long as he knew that she was safe and sound, a little bit of rain won't hurt him.

In all his anxiety and pressure, he accidentally bumped into a young woman who was walking in front of him. Cursing silently, Syaoran quickly apologized to the person he bumped into and was surprised to find the woman who worked in the gallery where his winning piece was installed.

'Oh, Shiorii-san,' Syaoran bowed politely, 'I'm sorry. I was in a rush.'

'Oh that's alright Li-kun, the streets are just so busy it's hard to make way around these people,' Shiorii said with her sparkling blue eyes strained on Syaoran, 'please come by to the gallery and see your work. There were many people who were pondering the whereabouts of the photographer. There were many who wanted to hire you.'

Syaoran wanted to smile. But his desperate and fraught situation did not support the good news. 'That's great news Shiorii-san,' Syaoran nodded in appreciation.

Shiorii-san chuckled, 'and if I remembered correctly, there was a young woman who visited the gallery this morning and she reminded me of that woman you portrayed so perfectly in your photographs. Was it her? Because she was asking the location of Li Syaoran's work, I presume it was her'

Syaoran felt his breath stop a sudden beat. Shiorii's words made him stop in his tracks and numbed his mind. _Sakura visited the gallery? _Syaoran was dumbfounded and couldn't answer Shiorii's worrying look.

'Are you alright?' Shiorii frowned, 'you haven't said anything for a minute there.'

Syaoran gave a nervous chuckle, 'oh I'm sorry Shiorii-san. Yes, um, so you saw her this morning?'

'Yes, I was about to have my lunch when she came in looking a little puzzled,' Shiorii explained, 'it was her wasn't it? I knew it. She looked so familiar. What beauty you have captured Syaoran-kun. You really did deserve the award.'

Syaoran blushed and bit his lip, 'thank you. I really appreciate that.'

'Oh and just so you know, she seemed appalled when she was looking at her own photograph,' Shiorii said and placed a finger on her mouth, 'she was crying when she walked out of the gallery. I was wondering what on earth had she seen that made her so emotional.'

Syaoran gulped and whispered the question, not completely trusting what he was hearing, 'she was… crying?'

Shiorii gave a sudden laugh, 'well, if she wasn't crying then why did she have tears flowing down those pretty pink cheeks of hers?'

Syaoran could feel a strange emotion took over him. He felt the desire to see her. He needed to look for her. 'Okay Shiorii-san, it was nice talking to you. But I've got to rush.' And with that Syaoran waved goodbye and ran as fast as he could, avoiding passer-biers along the way.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rika had said goodbye a few minutes ago to meet her fiancée. Sakura had insisted that she stayed under the Sakura tree, watching the darkening sky as the air grew cold and the wind blowing waves of bitter rainy air.

Sakura could feel a drop of rain water on her cheeks as she glanced up the sky. Sakura wanted to cry her heart again. She wanted to spill all the anger, humiliation, confusion and the feeling of hurting herself.

Sakura recalled Yuuki's hungry face. Sakura thought he had called off the wedding. But deep inside him Sakura found a place where he wanted to take her hand. But Sakura could not find the idea of love.

_Sakura felt Yuuki's lips on hers and when he parted, Sakura could see a deep hunger in his eyes. There was a strange yearning wish to make Sakura his. Suddenly, without warning, the image of Syaoran popped into her head and instead of Yuuki's face before her, she stared at Syaoran's lovable face. Those fine features she remembered to relish, those amber flaming eyes, intensifying the heat that was stirring in her heart. She could see those soft lips that burned when he pressed it against Sakura's skin._

_Sakura could feel the emotions flooding out together with drops of tears that fell to her flushed cheeks. Yuuki ignored her pleading look and was about to kiss her again when Sakura pushed him softly. _

_It may be anger, it may be jealousy, but Yuuki did not like it. His face twisted into an angry look and took Sakura's hands and pulled her towards him. Yuuki forced his lips on Sakura as she squirmed under his grasp._

You're not Syaoran!_ Sakura kept on screaming in her head as Yuuki nearly tore apart her fine blouse. The image of Syaoran in her head wouldn't cease to disappear. Sakura felt her heart beginning to thunder as Yuuki touched her chest as he forced her against the wall, pinning her body between himself and the wall. _

_Sakura wanted to scream in alarm, her head spinning wildly uncontrollable. She pushed Yuuki with all her might and threw a mighty slap across Yuuki's face. _

_Before she knew it, she ran away from him. She ran as fast as her feet could carry and escape his mansion. She wouldn't look back. She couldn't care less what would happen if she hadn't gone back and begged for mercy. She didn't care if her brother was disappointed with her. All she wanted to do was to run. Escape. _

The sky thundered and Sakura felt the drops of water against her cold skin. Sakura shivered as more rain started to pour. It was dark and misty as Sakura glanced around her, the rain drifted upon her eyelashes. No one was around. She was alone. As always.

'I finally found you,' a voice yelled behind her.

Sakura opened her eyes in shock as she turned to find a wet and shivering Syaoran standing in the rain. He gazed upon Sakura with a face she had missed to see. _Look what you've done to me Syaoran!_ Sakura screamed in her head.

Sakura turned away and heard a thunder in the distant. The rain poured madly, but she stayed but. 'What do you want?' Sakura yelled back, making sure he heard her from the sound of the pouring rain.

'We were all looking for you,' Syaoran yelled again and stepped forward so as to face her.

Sakura bit her lip. She remembered those hands, those arms that circled her body for warmth, that mouth that was so soft caressing her lip, and those eyes, those intensifying and fiery chocolate eyes that she felt being sucked into that pool of deep reassurance.

'What do you want? I don't want to be searched for,' Sakura replied back, not daring to look into his eyes.

Syaoran paused and fidgeted in the rain. He glanced around and spoke again, 'listen, you're going to catch cold. Let's get out of here.'

'Get off,' Sakura yelled when Syaoran took her by the arm. Syaoran stared at her in surprise.

There was a built up energy and consumable emotion in Sakura and she couldn't understand what it was doing to her. 'I am… I am frustrated,' Sakura yelled back but her eyes gazed to another direction, 'leave me alone.'

With a frustrated groan Sakura started to walk away before Syaoran caught up to her, 'listen! Everyone else is worried about you. Let's go back home before you get sick.'

Sakura turned back to look at him angrily, 'and why do you care so much?'

Syaoran was silent.

'Why do you have to put in all the effort just to look for me? Why do you care?'

Syaoran looked hard at her. 'Is there a reason?' Syaoran spoke in a low tone, barely audible amongst the heavy rainfall.

'What?' Sakura shouted back.

'Is there a reason for me to look for you?' Syaoran stormed.

Sakura bit her lip. She stared at his hard expression, rain dripping from his hair, wavering across his handsome face.

'Is there a reason for me to care?'

'Then there is no reason for you to be an obstacle in my life,' Sakura shouted back, shivering from the cold rain, 'I had never had any problems in my life until you came along.'

Syaoran didn't falter. He kept staring hard at Sakura. 'I made a mistake of hiring you. I made a mistake for ever getting close to you. You used me and now you have gotten your way…' Sakura chuckled sarcastically, 'and hey, congratulations. You screwed my life and hell with it. You are probably laughing at me right now.'

'That is so untrue,' Syaoran yelled back, a fiery depth in his eyes.

'What is untrue? Tell me straight to my face that that is untrue.'

'That is not true,' Syaoran repeated.

'Not true?' Sakura screamed.

Syaoran fell silent, his face rigid but his whole body was shaking. Finally he spoke.

'Alright do you want to know the truth?'

'What?' Sakura spat.

'I never intended to hurt you… you know why?'

'Why?'

'Because I love you Sakura'

Sakura did not expect this comeback. She fell silent, startled by his sudden move.

'I love you SO darn much it was impossible not to think of you. I tried so hard to get rid of you from my fucking mind,' Syaoran yelled, his voice shattered across the rain.

'I took that picture because I knew we could never be together. I wanted to keep a memory of you. Just that one amazing memory that I finally got to be together with this amazing person. I know that that's dumb and fucking stupid, god damn it, it was so stupid of me to do but do you have any idea just how much it hurts me to see you with another man?'

Sakura found it harder to breathe when he spoke those words she never expected. She could see his hard breathing from the amount of vapor escaping his mouth. She felt the tears trying to escape her eyes. 'Well then you and I aren't all that different. I know how much it hurts to see YOU with another woman?'

'What?'

'Yes, that's right. Stop telling these lies and bullshit when you are happily embracing another woman!'

'Wha---'

'I know what I saw back at your apartment. You were hugging and embracing another woman when I thought we could patch things up.'

'You're mistaken---'

'Am I? Am I?' Sakura screamed

Syaoran sighed and fell silent for a second before he chuckled quietly to himself.

'And you think that's funny?' Sakura said angrily.

'You're mistaken… she's not my _woman_… she's my sister.'

Sakura could feel her heartbeat stop. She felt it even harder to breathe as if her rib cage is pushing in deeper into her lungs. Words failed her when she tried to speak.

Syaoran turned away from her and said, 'there are too many misunderstandings between us…' Syaoran stopped short as the rain kept falling down. 'But what I said earlier… before… about my goddamn luck for falling in love with you… are all true.'

Syaoran spoke with such passion and without a slight of tremor in his voice. Sakura could only stare his back, seemingly defeated and vulnerable. She wanted to scream just how much she felt the same way about him. But words could not escape her prison cage.

As Syaoran took a few steps away from her, Sakura shouted back, 'how do I know if what you said was true?'

Syaoran stopped in his tracks, his back still facing Sakura. 'When you question me why I care, well that's because you mean a lot to me. A whole damn lot,' Syaoran spoke again with a hard tone, sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

'I have no reason to lie to you about this,' and with those final words, Syaoran walked away again, slowly getting further away from Sakura.

Sakura had never been in love. In all her life, she knew that love was just a word we humans use to defeat our sins and weaknesses. Sakura had no effort to learn about love. But all seemed different at this very moment. Sakura felt her chest hurting as if a huge knife was struck at what she thought was the safely secured. Her heart wouldn't stop beating like crazy. Her eyes were streaming down along with the falling drops of rain as it flooded the ground before her.

She shook her head.

And ran…

Syaoran felt Sakura's arms encircling his waist and he came to a stop, surprised by this sudden movement. They were both soaked and shivering. But her sudden appearance brought him warmth. Syaoran looked down to the ground and stared at Sakura's hands on his chest.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Sakura yelled behind him.

Syaoran said nothing. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of their body together.

'Why are you doing this to me?' Sakura yelled again, the sound of her cries could be heard through all the hard pouring rain.

Then the warmth around his back disappeared. Syaoran turned slowly to greet her wounded expression. There were tears falling down her cheeks, to Syaoran's astonishment.

'You think I wouldn't ask the same thing?' Syaoran yelled back, gripping his hands.

'Why are you being so wonderful?'

'Why?' Syaoran spat, 'what's wrong if I care so much about you. I swear after this you won't be seeing me ever.'

'Don't'

'Why?' Syaoran yelled.

Sakura walked towards him and took his hand in hers. Sakura planted a passionate kiss on Syaoran's lips. It was an impulsive act when he felt Sakura's soft and cold lips on his. She held his cheeks with her hands as she slowly parted away and held her face close to his and closed her eyes.

'Because I also love you too,' Sakura whispered loudly enough for him to hear. Syaoran knew he was dreaming. It was too real to be true.

'So how could you affect me so much?' Sakura said in a broken voice as more tears fell down her cold cheeks.

Syaoran swiftly put aside his troubled thoughts and his astonishment and grasped Sakura's hands. He brought his lips to hers and hungrily kissed her dear cold lips. It never felt more right to have Sakura in his arms as she kissed him back. They held each other, grasping their soaked garments as they poured each others feeling into a wordless poem.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Hurt by Christina Aguilera_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

This is the end of chapter 10. Songs are 'you and me' by life house in the Spanish version while the other is 'hurt' by Christina Aguilera, a wonderfully talented singer. Next song I want to bring is 'the way you look tonight.' It is one of the best romantic songs ever.

Thank you for reading up until this chapter**. Please do REVIEW; I look forward to what you think. BIG HUG**

p.s. it is quite descriptive… but hey… it's my style of writing.

p.p.s I might edit it… lol. BIG HUG

**p.p.s.s. I want to see whether the total reviews can go up to 200… ciao!**

**With love,**

**FreyA-wings**


	11. The Idiosyncrasy

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 11**

Gratitude aside, I look forward to hear from all readers about this chapter. It's been a great pleasure writing this and I am sorry for not answering your reviews this time around. I am currently on status waiting for my student permit. I'm going to CANADA!!!!

**Disclaimer: **

CCS is owned by Clamp, is and always will be. Characters are not mine… except for Yuuki Edwards and his father as well as the plot. So if I have to say that again I'll cry.

**Dedication:**

_Dedicated to those that have passionately stayed put in my stories and continue to read and review. I love you so much. And for the new readers that have reviews. Thank you._

_O_

_O_

_O_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 11: The Idiosyncrasy**

**Last Chapter:**

'Because I also love you too,' Sakura whispered loudly enough for him to hear. Syaoran knew he was dreaming. It was too real to be true.

'So how could you affect me so much?' Sakura said in a broken voice as more tears fell down her cold cheeks.

Syaoran swiftly put aside his troubled thoughts and his astonishment and grasped Sakura's hands. He brought his lips to hers and hungrily kissed her dear cold lips. It never felt more right to have Sakura in his arms as she kissed him back. They held each other, grasping their soaked garments as they poured each others feeling into a wordless poem.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The only witness to last night's unpredictable turn of events was the drops of rain. It was a momentum for Syaoran as he awoke from his slumber, slowly tagging his surroundings with his sleepy eyes. He felt warmth on his chest and saw with immense pleasure, a sleeping Sakura.

Syaoran fidgeted as he tried to get out of his bed without waking Sakura. He shifted slightly and let her soft hair spread on his pillow. He sat silently and smiled. But a sudden mental kick hit him and realized there were more important things he needed to do.

Climbing out of his bed he felt his nose plugged. Yesterdays encounter in the rain made his body worse. His head spun and felt the virus spreading all over his body. Taking careful steps out of his bedroom, he quietly closed the door and stepped into the kitchen to make him some coffee.

'Quite a moment you had yesterday,' a sweet voice interrupted the silence.

Syaoran nearly banged his head against the cupboard as he glanced at the intruder. Mei Lin was standing behind him with her white night clothes as she yawned and sat on the kitchen counter. 'Can you make some for me too?'

Syaoran nodded, 'thank god you found me before I collapsed. Yesterday I nearly scattered my vomit across the kitchen floor.'

'Please don't talk about vomit at this time of day,' Mei Lin groaned, 'I know how sensitive you are with flu.'

Syaoran chuckled, 'I remember that night I got the most outrageous flu. It was like, my nose had swollen up to a size of an apple.'

Mei Lin giggled, 'you were the red nose _rain_deer.'

Mei Lin sighed as she remembered her childhood. Syaoran came into her family when he was 5 years old. She was always timid and shy but when Syaoran greeted her with his adorable smile, Mei Lin understood she shouldn't be afraid of him. He was so friendly and kind and soon they became the close of friends

Many years had passed since Syaoran and her father disputed a few weeks after Syaoran's mother's death. Yells of anger could be heard in his office room as Mei Lin struggled to sleep in her bed.

Not long after the long conflict, Syaoran disappeared from the house. He kissed me goodbye in my sleep. I was very lonely later on, the smile and laughter that Syaoran had brought to her house had vanished into thin air. He was 15 years old when he ran away. Five years later, here he was, living together with his best friend, pursuing his career and falling in love with his boss.

'Syaoran,' Mei Lin whispered, 'so what are you going to do.'

Syaoran paused before he turned to look at her. His eyes administered his wavering confusion. It was a contest for him now. Of the entire burden he established in his life, he was about to make the hardest decision of all.

'I love her so much Mei Lin,' Syaoran spoke with a husky tone, 'and I have been thinking about this for a long time.'

Mei Lin struggled to keep her eyes from watering. It had been forever to see Syaoran land on two feet. He looked so frail and subdued, a submissive composure.

'Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure…' Syaoran whispered as he stared at his coffee, 'life is either a daring adventure or nothing.'

Mei Lin bit he lower lip as Syaoran spoke those words. 'Mother said that,' Mei Lin barely whispered. Syaoran made a small smile.

'Yeah,' Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes, 'worry never robs tomorrow of its sorrow…'

'It only saps today of its strength,' Mei Lin continued for him. They both looked into each other's eyes. It had been a long time Mei Lin hadn't seen those electrifying eyes. He was determined.

'I'm going to see him Mei Lin,' Syaoran stated as he took a sip of his coffee, 'I'm leaving today before Sakura wakes up. I'd rather not make it questionable.'

Mei Lin bit her lips again. She wasn't sure if Syaoran's decision was the best, but so far nothing was reasonable. But she respected Syaoran's decision. It would take him great courage to do what he was going to do. Finally sighing, Mei Lin nodded in approval.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura found herself on a familiar bed. She glanced around and recognized the smell of this room. She made a small smile and picked herself up from the bed, putting back her clothes on she threw away that night.

Grinning sheepishly, she came out of his bedroom looking very excited. But all she saw was Mei Lin, sitting on the kitchen counter. 'Good morning Sakura-san. Here have some breakfast.'

Sakura listened to her humming as she took a step forward, 'where's Syaoran?' Sakura asked in curiosity.

'Oh, I think he's running some errands. You know how hectic Thursdays can be. It's his struggle at the gallery,' Mei Lin said with a cheerful and almost fake voice.

'Hm,' was all Sakura could say, 'and what about Eriol and the others?'

Mei Lin giggled, 'well he's gone to his adorable girl friend's apartment and it seems like he won't be coming back anytime soon.'

Sakura paused and bit her lip. When she woke up that morning, she wanted to touch Syaoran for the last time. She wanted to talk about everything. It hurt her to think she would have to stop seeing Syaoran. No matter what, sacrifices should be made and this time, it was her turn to press on her life. She had to stop loving him. As much as it would hurt her, she had to stop loving him.

Sakura sighed as she took a cup of coffee offered from Mei Lin. Sakura managed to give her a small smile, but she couldn't hide her disappointment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran felt his heart struggling to keep still. It was 12 in the afternoon. He had taken a train ride to his hometown. He could see many people getting in and out of the speed train. The afternoon was damp and cloudy. He stood in the middle of the train station, aware of his purpose.

He slipped on his hat and walked into the cold weather, searching for a cab. He witnessed the sun behind the grey clouds and watched as it disappeared slowly. As Syaoran fortunately got a cab, he went inside and stated his directions.

All he could do now was pray and gather his courage. He was about to meet his past and ask for help. Syaoran knew it was inappropriate. But he had to do what he had to do. It was now or never.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was disappointed. There was no sign of Syaoran anywhere. Mei Lin didn't seem to worry much about Syaoran's whereabouts but Sakura knew she was hiding something. She sighed as she entered her apartment. Despite all her misfortunes, there was still work to be done. Sakura felt anger in her heart as she struggled to open the locks of her bedroom.

The room was neat and tidy as she remembered before. She pressed on the button to the receiver and asked for tea. 'Can you please bring a cup of tea in please and don't forget biscuits,' she spoke to the receiver with a tired voice.

Sakura walked into her office room and saw a pile of work papers that needed to be done. Great, Sakura thought to herself, and all I needed was all the support I can get but I don't see any of you Syaoran.

Sakura mentally kicked herself and sat down on her office chair, the familiar feeling of higher power absorbed in her body. Her mind worked to switch her emotions. She breathed in the smell of new paper and closed her eyes. She will think about this later on, first was her job and she had to finish it by the end of the day.

Kicking away her troubles behind, she started to go through her paperwork, deliberately pushing away the thoughts that would lead her to her problems.

She could picture her brother's terrorizing voice and Yuuki's fiery eyes, but she ignored them.

Sakura will find a way out. She will.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran felt his body plummet to the concrete ground, his brain smattered across the floor when he entered a large and elegant building. It was like a huge tidal wave blew Syaoran off his feet. The front of the mansion was made of pure marble. The ceilings painted by famous artists. Syaoran remembered the time he visited the new mansion, Salvator Musili was painting his ceiling with warm and yet bold colors, the painting of angels.

The door opened and a rather arrogant looking butler, in which he didn't recognize, clad in his black suit greeted him with an elegant bow.

Syaoran gulped and nodded in approval.

'You may enter,' the butler said in a rich British accent and opened the tall and large white door to allow Syaoran to enter the most luxurious lobby he memorized when he was a small child.

The floor was of magnificent reddish color, stream of light entered from the skylight, revealing the grayish sky. Along the walls hung famous paintings of artists from the days before he was born, some was worth more than millions of dollars.

The butler disappeared into another room as Syaoran glanced around at this familiar building. He walked past the grand staircase and into a living room. He remembered the smell of tobacco as it drifted to his nose.

Smiling to himself, Syaoran entered another room, this time another living room but with a more casual feel. There were large TV sets, a set of play station and his favorite games. He glanced around and saw the pool table, still brand new, polished at the end of the room. There was a large bean bag chair next to a pinball game.

Syaoran glanced around, remembering his solemn childhood. He darted to the wide round window and saw the peculiar grand swimming pool, the dark sky turning the color of the pool greenish blue.

Syaoran woke up from his trance and bit his lip. He ran back to where he came from. He passed the door leading to the living room and paused to catch a glimpse of the dining room, where it stood unchanged since the last time he saw them. He then sprinted into another living room and into the lobby.

The butler was waiting for him with a masked sour face. Syaoran felt a little sheepish, letting his childish behavior take over.

'The master will see you now,' the butler said again with his accent as he turned and walked slowly up the grand staircase.

It took Syaoran some very heavy steps as he walked up the staircase. Every step felt like he was taking a leap closer to death. No matter how many times he tried to calm himself, he had never felt more shaken in his entire life.

A sudden flash of Sakura's sad eyes and face interrupted Syaoran's thoughts and he paused.

_I am doing this for you. I promise I will fix everything_

With a new strength in his heart, Syaoran walked with more confidence and determination.

The butler finally stopped him in front of a giant oak door, old and yet grandeur looking. He knocked on the door. When he heard an answer from behind the door, the butler glanced at Syaoran and nodded.

Syaoran smiled, as if reassuring himself of all his actions. He remembered those oak doors. It was a way to tell strangers who enter this domain that the person behind this door was powerful and relentless. But Syaoran was no stranger. He took a step closer and entered the room.

To his own humor, the room never had changed. It was the same as ever, since the last time he set foot in this room.

It was a small room and had a tall ceiling, emphasizing dominance. The carpet flooded the floor, a signal of silence. The curtains still hung majestically over the wide and large windows, impeding the sunrays from intruding.

Syaoran felt small amongst all its luxury and power and yet he stood bravely in front of a large desk, with a black leather chair facing the wide window.

There was silence.

Syaoran wouldn't breathe a word. He did not want to sound desperate and deprived.

'What brings you here?' a strong and deep throaty voice interrupted the silence. There was a slight British accent to his tone of voice.

Syaoran remembered that tone, brave, strong and intimidating. It was the voice of a powerful business man. 'I am here to seek your help,' Syaoran spoke with a willful tone.

The man behind the chair did not speak a word. Syaoran knew it was his turn to speak.

'I know perfectly well that I have no authority to stand before you, or even step foot in your territory. I had doubted you and challenged you with my childish behavior,' Syaoran continued with a brave voice, a voice in which no longer sounded youthful to the man's ears.

The man behind the chair turned around. Syaoran remembered exactly those piercing eyes behind those small rimmed glasses. His face was neither young nor old but the wrinkle in his eyes confessed his lack of youth. There was white hair mediated amongst his long black hair. He wore a long cloak, dark and intimidating.

He stared boldly at Syaoran, striking him with a piercing gaze, 'you are stating the obvious.'

'I know very well that it is not my place to ask of your favor,' Syaoran continued without letting down his gaze at the man before him, 'but you are the only person left in my life that could help me.'

There was a pause before Syaoran continued, 'I will do anything in return for this favor. The only thing I ask of you is this, no more.'

The man sat still, then he bent forward, placed his hands together while letting his elbow on the grand teak desk.

'You have facilitated yourself to a high price,' the man spoke with a low dangerous tone.

'And you are a businessman,' Syaoran answered without flinching.

The man chuckled slightly, creating a tremor in such a small room. 'Indeed I am,' he said boldly, 'and you are?'

Syaoran paused before he answered, 'I am a young man, who has stood upon his principles.'

'Did your principles assist you in giving yourself up to a higher power?'

Syaoran gave a hard stare, 'yes it was. I trust this is the price that I will have to pay.'

The man gave a rather evil smile before saying, 'what is your matter?'

Syaoran gave a small sigh. It was neither relief nor pressure. All he needed to do was to be convincing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura knocked rapidly on Syaoran's apartment door, a worried feeling coming over her.

The door opened to find a startling Eriol. Sakura sighed desperately and said, 'where is he?' before walking into the apartment.

'Okay, I am tearing myself apart here. Am I the only one who is worried?,' Sakura walked into the room and slammed her pretty Hermes bag disgustingly on the kitchen counter before turning to face a startled Eriol, 'I mean, hello, I'm not stupid. You know something that I don't know. Tell me or I'll---'

'What's going on?' Mei Lin walked out of the room with a worried expression.

'There's a raging Sakura I think,' Eriol gave a look at Mei Lin.

'Mei Lin,' Sakura gripped onto Mei Lin's shoulder's tightly, 'you know where he is right. Please tell me. It's already 8 at night. He couldn't have possibly not told us anything if he is leaving us for this long hour. I mean, we have to search for---'

'Enough,' Mei Lin yelled, 'snap out of it. He is not in any kind of danger.'

Sakura stared hard at Mei Lin. 'I knew there was something you were hiding from me. What is it? Tell me.'

Mei Lin sighed and glanced at Eriol who bit his lip. She then looked back at Sakura, 'okay, why don't we sit down for this.'

'What? Why?' Sakura demanded. Mei Lin placed her hands on her hips, 'because you are being hyper. There is nothing to be so hyper about. Syaoran is just going away to meet his father… well… our father.'

Sakura was silent. She couldn't say a word. Her eyes then popped open,' wait, you've mislead me here. Syaoran's parents died in a car crash.'

Mei Lin rolled her eyes, 'yes and that's what he tells everyone because he doesn't acknowledge my father.'

Sakura stared at Mei Lin in confusion, 'you lost me there. Why would he say that?'

Mei Lin sighed, 'it's a long story but basically it all happened a few years ago, when Syaoran was 15 years of age. That was when his mother died, well, our mother. Syaoran's mother was married to my father. We had been brothers and sisters since we were 5. My father was not around much and Syaoran soon forgotten he ever had a father.'

Sakura sat still as she listened to Mei Lin's story, 'but that night when we heard the bad news. Syaoran suddenly changed. He was no longer happy and cheerful. He and his mother were very close, until my father interrupted his life. It was like a surprise really, an intervention you might say. He was suddenly in his life, proclaiming he was Syaoran's father and that he should obey all his rules.'

Sakura felt strangely hypnotized by her story as Eriol stood quietly behind the kitchen counter, obviously knowing the story.

''it was like hell really. Every night these two individuals would fight. Syaoran wanted to lead his own life while my father had already created a future for him. It was an understatement, it was an obligation for Syaoran to lead the life my father has created for him. It was torture. Syaoran's passion was photography.'

Sakura chuckled. 'It sounded like a complete opposite of what I had in mind.'

'He's just there to give his father an apology. That he had chosen a path he wanted to take,' Mei Lin said reassuringly, unknown by Sakura that there was something else behind the purpose of coming there in the first place.

Eriol sighed, 'there's nothing to worry he's coming back soon. What's more complicated now is your situation.'

Sakura gulped and whispered, 'I do have a situation but it is best to let it go.'

'What do you mean Sakura-san,' Mei Lin said as she grasped Sakura's hands slowly.

Sakura sighed, 'I don't think there is ever going to be another chance with the marriage between me and Yuuki Edwards. I have humiliated him by storming out.'

Eriol gazed down to the floor with a pang of guilt, 'I wish I could do something. It was my fault in the first place. Such a scandal I have made.'

Sakura glanced at Eriol and realized there were more people involved in this that she had ever imagined.

'Well I haven't completely forgiven you yet,' Sakura said with a small smile. Eriol chuckled slightly.

Mei Lin held on to Sakura's hand tighter and spoke with a reassuring tone, 'why don't you go home and have some rest. You look like you've put your mind into a lot of stress. It's not healthy. Tomorrow, we'll figure something out. In the mean time you need some rest.'

Sakura sighed and realized Mei Lin was right. It was a long day for her and she needed a rest. As long as the others knew that he was safe, Sakura was slightly relieved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Sakura awoke from her slumber was because of a loud ring of the telephone. Sakura groaned and shifted in her bed. She glanced sleepily at her watch. It was nearly time to get up.

Sakura picked up the phone and spoke as politely as she could, 'Kinomoto speaking.'

'Sakura,' a rather annoying voice spoke at the end of the receiver, 'I hope you have counted your blessings.'

Sakura closed her eyes and felt like groaning, 'yes Touya. What could you possibly want at this time of hour?'

'Have you not woken up yet?' Touya sounded annoyed, 'there are no other possible modifications that you have the effort to do in order to diminish your guilt?'

'I have, it's called working for you,' Sakura said, trying not to sound angry.

Touya paused before continuing, 'I want you to come to my office today. There is something special I want to talk to you about.'

Sakura frowned. Her brother sounded a bit 'happy.' Before Sakura could utter a reply Touya spoke rapidly, 'I will see you at 10,' and hung up the phone.

Sakura glanced back at her watch and decided a few more minutes of sleep won't hurt…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later on in the morning, Sakura had finished beautifying herself in front of the mirror and had chosen the perfect outfit for Touya's raging day. It was not a routine for Sakura to re-enter Touya's office and been told off for her lack of hardship. This time, Sakura knew there was something else behind Touya's invitation.

Sakura glanced at her watch and grabbed her purse before walking out of the room.

As soon as she neared the street corner of his office Sakura wanted to make sure she was ready mentally. Sakura felt that something bad was about to happen.

As she entered the lobby, people greeted her with a fake smile as she pretended to smile back.

'Good morning Kinomoto-san,'

'Good morning'

'How do you do?'

'It's a pleasure to see you.'

Clumsy statements became inaudible as she entered the lift. Sakura sighed as she straightened her white shirt.

Touya's assistant greeted Sakura as she exited the lift. Sakura nodded and followed him. She neared a large oak door as the assistant knocked and motioned for Sakura to enter.

As soon as she was in the large cold room, she saw Touya who was sitting at the end of the table. He motioned for Sakura to sit in front of him.

'What is it that you want Touya,' Sakura said as she sat down.

Touya chuckled, 'you have to cease your temper sister. There are games afoot.'

Sakura gave a frown and heard a knock on the door. Touya looked at Sakura and warned her, 'you are about to meet a powerful man. He had come to ask for this personally so please act your very best.'

Sakura frowned in confusion as the door opened and a middle-aged man entered. He looked old fashioned but with a certain youthful dignity. Behind those small rimmed glasses Sakura could see a pair of intelligent and intimidating eyes. Sakura could sense he was powerful just as he walked through the door.

Sakura had to hold her breathe as the man entered as walked towards their direction. Touya walked to him, signaling an invitation gesture, 'thank you for coming Li-sama.'

Sakura's heart gave a wild thump. _Did he just say Li-sama?_

Touya shook the man's hand and politely gave him a place to sit. Sakura was a little confused and startled that she didn't notice a certain glance taking her over.

The man sat himself in his seat as an assistant bravely served him some tea. Sakura didn't dare to look at him in the eye. There was something strangely overpowering. Touya gave a large smile, 'it is indeed rare to have you here. May I ask what is the matter of this invitation?'

The man gave a chuckle and spoke with a low and domineering voice, 'I have come a long way. I am here to ask for a single favor of opportunity. That is, if you still have it.'

Neither Touya nor Sakura said a word. The man continued, 'I have an interest in your company.' The man spoke slowly and captivatingly, making sure everyone heard his voice.

Sakura suddenly looked up and was greeted by a pair of piercing eyes. She was shocked to find such depth in his eyes. It was a whirl pool, sucking the very soul of Sakura. He was a man of power and it scared her to see a man with such gaze.

'You do realize what I am offering,' Li-sama spoke again as his assistant handed Sakura and Touya a binder.

When Sakura opened the leather binder, she couldn't believe her eyes. There it was, her opportunity. As if God had accepted her prayer. It was written in bold. The sum of money larger than what the Edwards had offered.

Sakura wanted to cry. She glanced back at the paper, not trusting her eyes. there was a surge of life that she had not felt in years.

But when she stared back at the man's eyes, he was gazing back at her, as if silently understanding the situation.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Phew... That was as fast as I could. I haven't checked it. All I wanted was to have it finish by tonight. So here it is. I hope you like it. yes it is short and boring but the end is yet to come so hold on... LOL  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I LOOK FORWARD TO HEAR FROM YOU**

**o**

**o **

**With love,**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o **

**FreyA-wings**

**BIG HUG**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**xXx oOo **


	12. The Insignia

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 12**

Wow, it seems to me the great pleasure of writing this story had finally paid off. Thank you very much for your reviews. And also, thank you for adding this story as your favorites. Your reviews had pushed me to write faster. You all have made so many different calculations. Let's just read to see if your ideas came true. BIG HUG

I've just watched pirates 3 after all my busy days I finally watched it. It was brilliant, such masterpiece.

**Disclaimer: **

CCS is owned by Clamp, is and always will be. Characters are not mine… except for Yuuki Edwards and his father as well as the plot. So if I have to say that again I'll cry.

**Special thanks: **

For those C2s who have added this story in their archive, completed awesome CCS stories and Dreamer's Den. as well as three others. Thanks a whole bunch**  
**

**Dedication:**

_Dedicated to those that have passionately stayed put in my stories and continue to read and review. I love you so much. And for the new readers that have reviewed. Thank you. It's great to hear refreshing comments_

_O_

_O_

_O_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 12: The Insignia**

**Last Chapter:**

When Sakura opened the leather binder, she couldn't believe her eyes. There it was, her opportunity. As if God had accepted her prayer. It was written in bold. The sum of money larger than what the Edwards had offered.

Sakura wanted to cry. She glanced back at the paper, not trusting her eyes. there was a surge of life that she had not felt in years.

But when she stared back at the man's eyes, he was gazing back at her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It felt strange to be in a room where a powerful aura diminishes Sakura's fright. It was recognizable that this stranger in front of her was more than just powerful. He had an air of wisdom and astuteness. She looked down at the neatly typed letters and gulped. It was too much of a coincidence.

Touya was looking rather fond of himself.

'This is a rather generous offer, Li-sama,' Touya said with his usual deep voice. His handsome features enlightened even more through his delighted eyes. He was a businessman and he had been born a businessman. Sakura could only smile to herself at the thought of how cocky Touya can be in front of someone who was more powerful than him.

'You know this is a temporary offer,' Li-sama spoke with a rich and deep voice, it made Sakura shudder, 'I will need an answer by the end of today.'

Sakura looked up at the mention of the date and gave a look at Touya. Her brother saw her worried look and bit his lip. He gathered himself and became as professional as possible.

'This is indeed a wonderful surprise Li-sama,' Touya spoke with dignity, 'I assume there are conditions as to this generous offer.'

The man gave a small smile and beckoned for Touya to look at him in the eye.

'I will have this property and both our names are entitled to this entity. I ask of you for nothing more than have a share of property. I will challenge this in the Market and see how well you are doing. I would like to see progress.'

Sakura gulped. His words were indeed putting great pressure on her and her brother. It was all too sudden and surreal but it made Sakura breathless. She looked down at the binder and found herself glaring at the words.

'I know this is all sudden,' Li-sama spoke as he raised his cup of coffee, 'therefore you are cordially invited personally to a gathering this Friday night.' Li-sama smiled casually and sipped his coffee.

Touya frowned, 'I'm sorry Li-sama. What sort of gathering is this?'

Li-sama looked up from his cup of coffee and stared at Touya, 'it is what you youthful generations call: a party.' He nodded at his assistant and immediately the assistant placed two black and maroon cards in front of both Sakura and Touya.

Sakura picked up the card and noticed it was made of embossed paper. It was written in gold letters, an invitation card from the classically renowned entrepreneur, the Li .co. It was a natural feeling to have a formal invitation given to Sakura, but this time it felt heavy in her hands.

'I have many connections in the business world,' Li-sama spoke with his deep voice almost a whisper, 'that gathering is a sort of venue for publicity. It is an asset, you might say… for reference to the future of this company.'

'I understand your intention,' Touya said as he gave a quick glance to Sakura, 'it is an honor for us to accept this invitation. We will gladly see you on Friday.'

Li-sama smiled and sipped more on his coffee, 'well, then I shall take off.' He stood up and made his way slowly to the door. When he reached it, he turned around and made a small smile to Touya. Touya signaled it as a sign and bowed, 'it was a pleasure.'

Li-sama chuckled slightly and nodded his head gently, 'I suggest you do not waste time.'

He then turned his head and fixed his eyes upon Sakura. Sakura gulped and realized she had shivers down her spine. Those intensifying eyes made her feel very much naked.

'My dear,' he said with a deep and low voice, 'I do wish you can come to this formal occasion. It will be… a night to remember.'

Sakura wanted to frown with swirling confusion but she made a delicate smile and bowed her head, 'thank you very much for your consideration in our company Li-sama. It brings me the greatest pleasure to see you tomorrow.'

And with that Li-sama nodded to her and walked away.

When the door was secured tight, everybody in the room gave a huge sigh. Sakura stared at Touya and Touya glanced at her. Then they both smiled. Sakura started to laugh, 'that was one of the most intensifying moments of my life.'

Touya chuckled, surprised at his own actions. He realized his condition and nodded to his assistance and said, 'please leave us alone.' Touya's assistance walked away and closed the door.

'It's just too much of a shock Touya-san,' Sakura started as she walked towards the window, 'and his name… it all seems so familiar.'

Touya gave a huge sigh. 'And I thought you were in the business world,' Touya chuckled and sat on the desk, 'he is a powerful man, that oji-san. You might say he is the strongest leading man in all Japan. He aimed at the highest gross net in his company. He was going to retire though and gave up his position to his heir, but I lost track of their situation. He might still be running the Li Company and that would mean a good share profit.'

Touya was beginning to sound like a businessman but then he looked out the window and gazed at the industrial horizon and whispered, 'I was shocked to find his interest in our company. He might have seen this as an opportunity.'

'Touya-san,' Sakura whispered to him, 'if he really is that powerful then…'

Touya did not say anything but Sakura knew he understood what she wanted to say. This man did not give any other conditions than placed both their company names together. That would mean, to her very surprise, she did not have to…

Sakura bit he lip. It felt too good to be true and Sakura knew this turn of events must mean a huge war had seized some parts of her heart. She was surprisingly fortunate and all the while it made her jump with joy. Sakura looked at Touya, 'brother---'

'I will talk to the Edwards,' Touya interrupted, knowing exactly what his sister intended to ask, 'it might give me a huge kick in the nuts but the contract had not yet been sealed. I might just be able to get out of it.'

Sakura sighed happily and for the first time in such a long century, Sakura hugged her brother. Touya was surprised at first but he understood her happiness. He stroked her hair and whispered, 'so you can finally choose your own path.'

Sakura was brimming with tears. Everything just suddenly fell into place. Letting go of her brother, Sakura smiled happily and held her brother's hand, 'brother I have to go.'

Touya have a groan and rolled his eyes. Sakura laughed and quickly picked up her purse and ran out of the office as fast as she could.

_Just wait until Syaoran hear this great news._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joys of happiness could be heard in the small room of Syaoran and Eriol's apartment. Tomoyo laughed as a hand grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to meet a strong chest of a very handsome young man.

'Are you trying to run away from me?' Eriol said in a dangerous voice.

'Why, no of course not,' Tomoyo said and grinned, 'it's just that you torment me so much I had to catch my breath.'

Eriol smirked and placed his hands on her waist, 'well you are not going anywhere.' Before Tomoyo could respond, Eriol's lips were pressed against hers.

Tomoyo giggled after Eriol parted away, 'well, you are a dangerous type.' Eriol rolled his eyes and smirked. But neither of them could continue their fun, the door rang.

Eriol placed his lips on hers before getting the door, cursing along the way. But he stopped his grim face when he opened the door to reveal a flushed Sakura. 'Eriol, hello, where is Syaoran?' Sakura said as she walked into the room.

'Um,' Eriol stammered as he closed the door, 'he, um, stayed for the night at his father's house. He said they needed to patch things up.'

Sakura frowned and gave a sad look. 'You mean,' Sakura said in a low voice, 'that Syaoran has not even bother to call me when he knows I will be worried sick? That he just left me here after what we had shared together?'

Eriol gaped at the sudden change of Sakura's attitude. 'Well, I'm not so su---'

'You have his number right?' Sakura demanded, her eyes determined, 'I need his number. I have something very important to tell him.'

'What's happening?' Tomoyo asked as she walked out of Eriol's room in confusion. When the two young women saw each other they began to squeal.

'Tomoyo,' Sakura said and hugged her best friend, 'I have big news. Humongous… absolutely immense and enormous… I think my life has finally gotten the right turn and everything just flipped around like… flipped.'

Tomoyo tried to follow what Sakura was trying to say as she held her hand in support, 'okay, now I think you are flipped. Sakura-san, what do you mean?'

Sakura sighed and sat them all down to hear her wonderful news. When Sakura finished telling the story, Tomoyo beamed with happiness, 'oh my gosh Sakura-san, this is huge.'

'This is huge,' Eriol whispered.

'Does that mean the contract is off?' Tomoyo asked, ignoring Eriol.

'Yes and my brother said he will take care of it,' Sakura said with pink cheeks.

'That's great,' Tomoyo said and laughed.

All of the sudden Sakura felt weak, as if all the energy had been drained from her body. Her knees weakened and she fell on the couch, holding her hands against her head.

'oh sweetheart,' Tomoyo said with a purr as she sat down next to Sakura and rubbed her hands, 'all this excitement had worn you down.'

Sakura tried to give Tomoyo a reassuring smile. She wasn't sure what made her so weak but she knew for sure, that she wanted to cry. As Tomoyo began to talk happily with Eriol about the news, Sakura just stayed still, their conversations slowly fading away. Sakura could feel her own heartbeat. It was ramming wildly across her chest.

_Syaoran…_

_Why aren't you here with me…?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sky darkened in another part of the country as a young man stepped out of his clothes. He shuffled his deep brown locks as he stared into the mirror. The young man saw a face which he could only describe as torn and weary. There was a deep sadness in his amazingly rich chocolate eyes, only to see it pale against his skin.

After a few long seconds he turned away and dressed himself to sleep. As he dressed in the silent night, he walked across the cold marble floor towards the large window. He took the curtain string and pulled it. The moon was shining ever so brightly. The sky was such a beautiful sight from the eyes of this handsome young man.

Silently, he pitied the moon for coming out when everything else are asleep. The young man gave a small smile and closed the curtain drapes, darkening the large, cold and empty room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mei Lin had no idea how many times in her life had a woman asked for her brother.

'Sakura-san, rest assured, my brother is fine,' Mei Lin said politely as Sakura ordered herself a cup of decaf coffee.

Sakura sighed and looked down at her hands, seemingly embarrassed with herself, 'I'm sorry Mei Lin-chan, and it's just that, I haven't heard from him at all.' Sakura bit her lip and realized how childish she had been acting.

'You know, everything started suddenly and I expected to see him in the morning to talk about things. Then he disappeared without telling me where he went to. This is intolerable,' Sakura said frustratingly.

Mei Lin smiled to herself. 'It shows how much you care for my brother,' Mei Lin said as she gazed at Sakura's beautiful face, 'but I must insist that you mustn't be worried. This is his way of saying that it's better for you to not be too worried, which now I think is the wrong idea since you didn't take this very well.'

Sakura gave Mei Lin a soft but sad smile, 'I guess I'm over reacting.'

'And about this event you will be attending tomorrow night. I'm afraid you were also stressed about that?' Mei Lin said as she cocked a silly grin at Sakura.

Sakura sat back with a good posture and smiled, 'yes I am. But not as much as not seeing your stupid brother whom constantly disappears from my life.' Sakura sighed and looked into another direction, 'I just wished he heard the news before anyone else did.'

Mei Lin pursed her lips as their orders were placed by a young and rather cute waiter who made a silent flirting gesture at Mei Lin. Mei Lin averted her eyes at him and gave him a flirty smile before turning her head at Sakura.

Sakura gave a weird look. Mei Lin titled her head and laughed, 'I'm sorry. Yes, we do these things. It's called flirting.'

Sakura rolled her eyes and Mei Lin leaned towards Sakura, holding her coffee mug in one hand, 'Life is a foreign language; all men mispronounce it. Worry is a contagious fever, but he has a reason for not telling you. But I will force my brother with all my might, to have him go with you to that formal dinner.' Finishing her sentence with a reassuring smile, Mei Lin sipped on her coffee.

Sakura gave a considerate decision and sighed peacefully. She nodded her head and decided to focus on tonight's eventful change of luck. But she suddenly realized a question which kept popping up in her head and glanced at Mei Lin.

'Mei Lin,' Sakura started, her voice gentle, 'I am just wondering… is there any chance your parents go by the name Li… well, does it have anything to do with the Li Company?'

Mei Lin's smile quietly faded and her face altered a bit but she recovered and smiled, 'no, of course not.'

Sakura only nodded her head, unsure whether that was the real answer.

'Actually the question should be, do you have a dress?' Mei Lin said, deciding to change the subject. She gave a nervous laugh and hoped Sakura did not see her rather bewildered face, hiding a secret she wanted to conceal.

Sakura sipped her coffee and smiled, 'yes, I was flipping through the catalog this morning and I wanted to go to the designer today, Vera Wang is in town today and I have this dress that I wanted to wear.'

Mei Lin smiled. As the woman in front of her rambled with a radiant face, Mei Lin had some doubts about her brother. She wondered why he was being so secretive. All she knew was that she will be there at the gathering. Her father had invited her to come to these formal parties often and it was always dull and boring. But if Syaoran was there and so was Sakura, Mei Lin was very sure it won't be just another formal night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was studying herself in the mirror when she finished adding her final touches of her make up. Her brother had called saying the decision had not been finalized yet but he will reveal it tonight. Sakura knew there was something amiss. She felt something bad was going to happen.

Sakura groaned and held her head with her hands, facing the hardwood table. She closed her eyes and whispered Syaoran's name. She felt frustrated, angry and upset for not having the person meaningful to her at such a stressful time.

Before Sakura could regain her self, the door knocked and opened. Sakura looked up, startled to find Yukito behind the door. He smiled warmly at her and Sakura felt her heart wanting to melt.

Sakura gave a weak laugh and found a small relief inside her head.

'So I heard you don't have a date?' Yukito said as he came in her bedroom.

Sakura stood up and Yukito was surprised to find a completely different person in front of him. Sakura was wearing a long white gown, backless, exposing well-toned skin. 'I got this from Vera Wang. Do you like it?' Sakura whispered, feeling quite shy at her own figure.

Yukito only chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek. 'You look absolutely beautiful,' Yukito said as he stared into amazing green eyes, framed by dark green and blue eye shadow. Her hair was pulled up, gathering her silky wave into an elegant bun, held together by a radiant diamond clip, with hints of gold, green and blue, shining elegantly from the bedroom lights.

Sakura blushed and bit her tongue. 'so you've heard,' Sakura started, her voice quite empty as Yukito stood before her wearing a tux fit charmingly onto his body.

'Yes I have,' Yukito answered, 'and I am here to rescue you.'

Yukito gave a reassuring smile but this did not ease Sakura's discontent. She looked into Yukito's charming eyes but couldn't help but realize the man she loved was not beside her. Yukito saw her wounded expression and sighed.

'It is our choices,' Yukito whispered with a weak look upon his face and took Sakura's hands, 'that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities.'

Sakura turned to him and measured her incapability. She took a deep breath and breathed in Yukito's words. She knew her strengths and her weaknesses. But now, it seemed she found another weakness.

'He made a choice, and so did you. Your choice is your responsibility,' Yukito said as he stared adoringly into her green eyes. Sakura gave a sigh of relief and nodded.

'So let's get this started then,' Sakura said and smiled brightly, diminishing her worries.

Yukito held out his hand and she took his. Then they exited the apartment as they both wait for the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the usual expensive dines and formals any conglomerate would attend to. There were plenty of businessmen clad in their expensive suits along with their leading ladies. There were a few artists as well as socialites joining the expensive crowd.

As Yukito and Sakura led their way through the bustling chatter of people, they found themselves talking to passerby's, many of which they were acquainted with. It took them another half another just to get to the entrance of the ballroom.

It was like glittering gold with crystal chandelier. The ballroom was fully neo-classical; the exquisite details of the walls and ceiling decorated the room. Sakura was searching for her brother among the crowd. It was their night, a collaborative effort and the announcement for their working relationship. It was the insignia for success.

'Sakura,' the voice of her brother could be heard behind her.

'Touya-san,' Sakura said as her brother made his way through the crowd, a few girlie socialites glancing at him with hungry eyes. He was looking very charming in his black suit, dignifying his masculinity and pride. Her brother was tall and handsome but he had no other eyes for a partner. What he saw ahead of him was always the future of his career, brought on by their father.

'I have disengaged our relationship with the Edwards but there is no stopping them coming tonight. Li-sama invited them especially for a reason I don't know,' Touya said, 'but tonight will be the completion of our contract. There is no turning back now.'

Sakura held her breath and sighed with relief. It seemed like a large burden had been lifted. She had never felt happier in all her life.

'I'm going to see Li-sama. He's going to make the announcement very soon. I'll have to be up there. So you just enjoy this night,' Touya said and with a nod he took off.

Sakura was definitely going to enjoy this night. But she couldn't help feeling relentless over Syaoran. It was strange to feel both happiness and sadness.

'Um,' Yukito started and smiled, 'let me get you a drink. Care for anything?'

'Yes,' Sakura sighed, 'I'll have some wine thanks.'

Yukito nodded and blend his way into the crowd. As she saw him walk away, there were more emptiness in her. She should be happy but tonight was not that usual moment. Her chest hurt. The beating in her heart ceased to stop pace. She couldn't help the unusual heat in her eyes as she stared at the grand stage as Touya stepped up to speak.

'Ladies and gentleman thank you all for coming to this amazing night,' Touya talked to the microphone as the crowd settled down. Sakura stood still as she watched him.

'Sakura,' a voice started behind her. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she recognized that voice.

She bravely turned around to meet the handsome face of that voice. There he was.

Syaoran was standing before her and she was surprised to find how enchanting he was in his suit, dressed like a gentleman. He looked so different, apart from his usual casual exterior, now she found himself a man worth of dignity. He was looking at her with an apologetic smile and said, 'I'm sorry. It was hard looking for you in this entire crowd.'

Sakura stepped towards him and held her finger to his lips, 'say no more. I'm just glad you are here.'

Syaoran looked down as Li-sama took the stage and everyone clapped. 'You look amazingly beautiful,' Syaoran said as he looked deep into her eyes and sakura felt her heart skipped a beat.

But whatever it was, Sakura felt a strange aura escaping from Syaoran. When he turned to look at her in her eyes, Sakura saw deep sadness. There was a strange feeling Sakura had never seen in his eyes before and that made her scared.

'Before you say anything I have to tell you something,' Syaoran said in a whisper, audible enough for her to hear amongst the clap of hands. Sakura blinked and stared at his brown eyes, seemingly aware of what he wanted to say.

'Well look who it is?' another voice entered the moment and both turned their heads towards that voice.

It was Yuuki. His blond hair was gelled back, emphasizing his sharp jaw and blazing blue eyes. He was in the arms of a very beautiful brunette, her eyes raging jealousy at Sakura. Sakura sharpened her eyes at the intruder.

'Yes Edwards?' Sakura muttered, and smelled a rat.

'Aren't you at all embarrassed to be with such despicable man?' Yuuki spoke in disgust as he stared at Syaoran with distaste, his blue eyes skimming Syaoran up and down, 'after what he has done for you? I never thought you were that desperate.'

Sakura's heart started to boil and she felt the anger rising to her face. 'You do not speak of him like that,' Sakura hissed.

'There is no chance of you being with such an exquisite woman,' Yuuki spoke without a flinch at Sakura's tone, staring hard Syaoran, 'there is no doubt that such a brick wall can be torn down with a snap of the fingers. Here you are a talented business woman and he is selling your pictures, a product of the untalented, sold by the unprincipled to the utterly bewildered. I dare ask how much you get for such pictures. Even a penny for you is worth it.'

Sakura was about to burst but Syaoran got ahead of her. He stood in front of her and held her arm, forcing her to step back. Sakura gave a surprised gasp and felt cooled anger within him.

'Thank you for your opinion,' Syaoran said with a cool but dangerous tone, 'we shall be leaving now.'

'You're taking that dog with you?' Yuuki sneered before Syaoran could tug on Sakura's arm.

Sakura turned around and forced her way from Syaoran's grasp. She could only see red. Li-sama's voice wasn't audible to her anymore as he spoke to the microphone, explaining the bond of work relationship.

Before I could reach a snickering Yuuki, Syaoran had placed his hand on her shoulder and Sakura felt the warmth seeping through her skin. She stopped in her tracks and faced Yuuki.

'This night is not only a ceremony to celebrate the joining of two talent,' Li-sama said with his usual deep and throaty voice as the crowd was silently listening to him, awed by his dominant figure and expressively wise voice.

Sakura turned her head and looked into Syaoran's eyes. They wanted to tell her something but Sakura could not figure it out. There was an endless depth and such expression made her frown with worry.

'Syaoran, what's wrong? You're scaring me,' Sakura whispered as Li-sama spoke again. 'There was once a saying; age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth. And I have my example,' Li-sama spoke with a twinkle in his eyes, a rarity for people like him, 'it is my time to pass on such credit to a younger generation.'

When Li-sama paused Syaoran looked to him and gulped. Li-sama was staring straight at him. Syaoran turned away to face Sakura. When he saw her expression Syaoran licked his lips. He was nervous and a little frightened.

'I am indeed in such great pleasure to finally breathe after all the work I had done for 40 years,' Li-sama spoke again.

'Before I say anything I just have to say that I apologize,' Syaoran said and held her hand in his. Sakura was more than frightened. It didn't take a mastermind to predict his news. Sakura's heart was beating so fast. She dreaded the news and wasn't very enthused about it.

'I can't believe this,' the voice of Yuuki interrupted them; 'such apology is like a parasite for sore eye. What are you a mouse studying to be a rat?'

Before Syaoran or Sakura could say anything, Yuuki was leaning closely at Syaoran and stared down at his face in disgust. He looked coldly into Syaoran's eyes and felt his anger seeping through as he whispered, 'such scum. Perhaps you would rather enjoy being at the slum. After all, it's where you belong.'

Syaoran could feel the heat spreading quickly across his cheek but he gripped his hands and forced himself to relax.

As they both feel silent and stared into each other's eyes, the voice of Li-sama was like a loud drum in Syaoran's ears. 'I want to introduce to you my successor, my heir, my future. I know he will make a great successor. He will be working in exchange of my place as the head of director and CEO of the Li cooperation starting this day forth, and he will lead the company in Hong Kong.'

Syaoran finally relaxed and felt the breath escaping from his so quickly. He sighed softly and closed his eyes as he turned away from Yuuki's smothering face. Sakura was confused as she stood rigidly at her place, unsure of what was happening.

'Ladies and gentleman, my son, Syaoran Li,' Li-sama said with his domineering voice as the crowd clapped in search for the person known to be the great and powerful son of Li-sama.

Syaoran held his breath when his father had spoken his name and saw with a little bit of enthusiasm, the shocking face from Yuuki Edwards as he stepped back. His face turned red and he turned away and gave Syaoran a twitch on his mouth. Syaoran stared at him and gave a mean smile and spoke with a low tone while glaring hard at Yuuki, 'that's very good because I wouldn't even mingle with the likes of you.'

Syaoran saw the people scanning the crowd in search for him. Syaoran looked down and dared himself to look into Sakura's eyes only to see the expression he knew he was afraid to see.

The news was more than surprise for Sakura. Sakura hadn't anticipated that at all. She knew her heart stopped the moment Syaoran gave her a worrying look. She tried to hold her composure, although she was sure her knees were so weak she could collapse anytime soon.

Syaoran walked towards her and gave her a pleading look as he held his hands on her shoulder, 'please wait for me.'

Then Sakura watched him swim through the crowd as they took notice and cheered for him. The crowd was so bewildered. They were also shocked to know that the billionaire had a son. He photographers took the stage as they excitedly snapped pictures, blitz snapping away, blinding Syaoran's sight as he approached his father.

Syaoran knew what the price was. After all, he was dealing with his father. He thought he had hit rock bottom but as he shook his father's hand he knew for sure he had done the right thing.

As he made his way to the microphone, he searched for Sakura only to find her stepping further away from him. A sharp pain stung his chest and he could feel a beating of his heart in his ears.

Syaoran was aware of his decision and he sacrificed his happiness for hers. As he longed for her smile, Syaoran only wanted to see her live her life the way it should be. The way she should be happy after al her miss endeavors. At least he had the chance to free her from her cage. All he wanted was for her to fly and gain her happiness.

_To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thank you for reading. Please review. It would mean the world to me. You know, to take opinion and feedbacks, whatever it is to fix and improve my writing. **

**I'm sorry for not replying to your feedbacks and believe me when I say I am truly grateful for your feedbacks. Keep it coming. thanks**

**I  
I  
I  
I**

**With Love**

**I  
I  
I  
I**

**FreyA-wings  
**


	13. The Introduction

**WAY TO THE TOP**

**By Freya-Wings**

**Chapter 13**

Big hug to all of you and greetings from Freya. I loved your reviews as always and as the end of this story is nearing, I hope all of you had a great time reading this story. I also hope you haven't cried so much because some people don't like dramatic stories. I can't really reply to all your reviews. There are over 30 of them and if I did it would take up a lot of space, so I hope this update will brief my thanks for all of you.

**Disclaimer: **

CCS is owned by Clamp, is and always will be. Characters are not mine… except for Yuuki Edwards and his father as well as the plot.

**Dedication:**

_Dedicated to those that have continued to read and review. You guys were a great lot. And for the new readers that have reviewed. Thank you. It's great to hear refreshing comments_

_O_

_O_

_O_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 13: The Introduction**

**Last Chapter:**

As he made his way to the microphone, he searched for Sakura only to find her stepping further away from him. A sharp pain stung his chest and he could feel a beating of his heart in his ears.

Syaoran was aware of his decision and he sacrificed his happiness for hers. As he longed for her smile, Syaoran only wanted to see her live her life the way it should be. The way she should be happy after al her miss endeavors. At least he had the chance to free her from her cage. All he wanted was for her to fly and gain her happiness.

_To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

o

o

o

o

Syaoran held his composure and adjusted the mike as he began his speech, 'many of you do not recognize me,' he spoke with a certain depth, hinting a few emotions which he privately directed it to Sakura, hoping she would hear him.

'But I am standing here today for a reason, a reason that I seized with conscientiousness,' Syaoran said and found himself unable to look away from Sakura's figure. Syaoran paused and continued, 'I respect the foundation that I was born to and the obligation that I must take. The system is clear and I do not prolong ignorance. It was time for me to take the challenge.'

'Among other reasons, the most important thing is that I have made my decision,' Syaoran began slowly. 'It was the hardest decision of my life. I knew in every aspect I was trapped. But I also understood that I had to make a sacrifice for the better of others.'

Syaoran deliberately gave a considerate look in Sakura's direction and she felt the electricity flowing through her body. She wanted to cry. Her eyes were burning and her chest was in so much pain, Sakura knew he was talking about her.

Sakura could no longer breathe. He tears were stinging her eyes and yet she stood still, waiting for him to finish his poignant words.

'And so, I choose a path that I know I must take… it was for the best…' Syaoran said and quietly skimmed in his head _it was for you Sakura_.

'I am ready to take my father's place and paint the future for the better of this company,' Syaoran settled and the crowd clapped and cheered.

Syaoran stood as he acknowledged the gesticulation of approval from the audience. It was no later than a few second that he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find his father beaming at him. Li-sama did not speak a word but Syaoran comprehended his silent gesture.

The words rang in his head again. It was the same words his father had spoken to him the first time he saw him.

_We make a living by what we get. We make a life by what we give._

Syaoran nodded but he quickly disentangled himself from the stage as he searched for Sakura. It took him more minutes to escape himself from the crowd who were trying to congratulate him. Many of the socialites were ogling his figure, aware of his strength and power.

When he reached the end of the room, he could not find her. She had disappeared. Syaoran cursed as he searched in panic for her.

Sakura was no where to be found.

'She ran trough the main hall,' a voice interrupted his agonized thoughts as he whirled around to find a smiling Yukito. Syaoran recognized him as Sakura's friend. He was holding a wine glass in one hand and as he smiled at Syaoran, he saw the enthralling charm and wisdom in him.

Syaoran nodded and thanked Yukito as he raced out into the main hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

o

o

o

The night was brilliant as Sakura walked in quick steps along the cement sidewalk. She wasn't sure of her direction but she was certain she had to get away from that place as far as possible.

Many strangers walking in the night was awed to find such glamorous woman walking aimlessly along the dark street. Sakura gripped on her long Vera Wang gown and heard the click of her heels against the cemented floor.

_Why couldn't he just tell me?_

_Why didn't he even discuss it with me?_

_How could he make a decision so abrupt like this?_

There were many questions filling her head as she struggled to walk nicely with her high heeled shoes. She was tempted to throw away her shoes and ran as fast as her legs could carry.

But in no moment longer she heard a voice behind her. She didn't turn around for she knew who it was. The voice was no stranger to her and it vividly repeated inside her head. But she didn't stop. She kept running until finally the grasp of a strong hand stopped her in her tracks.

She whirled around and found a breathless Syaoran, his face agonized.

'I said don't leave me. I wanted to talk to you,' Syaoran said with his effort to gain his breathing circulation.

Sakura could not adjust her mouth to talk. Her brain was numb from the shocking news and it hit her like a giant ice wall, so cold and unyielding. Sakura was suddenly aware of the eyes that were fixated on them and she blushed.

'Listen Syaoran,' Sakura started with a little anger in her tone, 'you left without saying anything, as if I am not good enough for you. What then you lied? You lied about not having a father. You lied about your past, your work I am not so sure now what else you lied about. And just when you think you can just waltz in there and make a choice that you think is better for both of us, then you might just reconsider it.'

'Listen,' Syaoran interjected, aware of her angriness but he never expected her to be this upset. But Sakura waved her hand and fixed her eyes upon his, 'no. no, you listen.'

Sakura paused and bit her lip as tears swelled up and spoke again with a broken voice, 'I thought that we were in a place where we both make decisions for us, for the both of us. And it doesn't get any better if you tried to act like a hero. No matter which way you choose you know someone is bound to get hurt… It's unfair'

Sakura could not say anymore. Her words were stuck in her throat and if she continued, she knew she could burst into tears. She had never felt so exposed in her life. There was never a feeling of uncertainty. In all her well being as an adult, this was the most frightening moment of her life. It felt like her heart was ripped to shreds.

Syaoran knew this was going to happen. But as he stared at the woman that he loved, straining to pull herself together when they both knew their world had torn apart, Syaoran felt more helpless than he had ever felt.

Syaoran felt his heart gripped, scorching the pain with raving madness. He sighed and looked down.

Then he whispered in a poignant way, 'why don't we take a walk?'

Sakura forced her tears in and knew they were in an inappropriate place. She fidgeted a little, trying to handle her emotions. Then she sighed deeply and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

o

o

o

The moon was full, dominating the black sky with its bright brilliance. It was a cool night, very young and peaceful. It gave the two individuals a distraction from their infamous battle. They both walked quietly, passed the night walkers as they stepped into Syaoran's apartment.

Sakura entered the familiar room and felt more relaxed. She walked in and paused as Syaoran shut the door. The room was dark until Syaoran switched them on. They were both alone in the empty room, and Sakura suddenly felt alone.

She walked in and took off her shoes away from her sore feet. Syaoran headed for the kitchen to grab some water for the both of them. Sakura gave thanks as she accepted the glass of water and took a huge gulp, releasing the huge knot in her throat.

Syaoran bit his lip and paused before he continued to speak in a weak tone, 'I'm sorry I lied to you.'

Sakura watched as his eyes traveled down to his glass and whispered, 'I spoke to your sister…'

Syaoran held his breath in a moment before he said, 'I tried not to look back at my past. My father had long been a distant person and he never accepted me for who I am.'

'Then why did you do this?' Sakura interjected, 'why did you make such proposition if you hated him so?'

'I didn't hate him…' Syaoran said, 'I just didn't recognize him as part of the family… He wasn't my father.' Those last words he spoke quietly, as if directing them to himself.

Sakura shook her head and gave him a disagreeing face, 'but he still is and he will always be. He took care of you. And more so that you have a family that loves you.'

'He didn't love me,' Syaoran intercepted and turned his head away. 'All he cared about was his stupid company, the all forsaken company.'

Sakura did not reply but paused as her mind started to pace forward, 'I know how you must feel… but then here's a question… why?'

Syaoran looked back into Sakura's eyes and saw her lips trembling. He wanted to kiss her so much. He wanted to take her in his arms again. But he gulped and said in a voice that sent jolts town her spine, 'I have never felt so much in love as I am with you now, no matter how corny that might sound. And I know that if I lose you, I would hate myself forever.'

Sakura felt her heart searing with pain, the pain struck her chest when he spoke those beloved words. She had dreaded this and felt her tears threaten to fall. She tried to swallow the knot that had grown in her throat only to feel breathless and speechless.

Syaoran placed his glass softly on the table and walked towards Sakura. He took her trembling hands in his and placed his forehead on hers, their nose touching each other and their lips inches apart.

Sakura felt her knees weakened and she felt his hot breath against her lips as he whispered, 'you have made me the happiest man in the world. I don't want to lose you.'

Sakura could not handle it anymore. Hot tears fell onto her rosy cheeks as she trembled. She sniffed and felt his body pressed lightly against hers. It felt so comfortable and fulfilling and she whispered to him, 'you know you can't lose me.'

Syaoran shivered and closed his eyes and smelled the sweet smell from Sakura's hair. His mind wandered to the closeness of their bodies and felt the heat rising from his body. He touched her cheek with his lips and felt the soft skin burning. Sakura felt her heart began to race as her chest pounded rapidly against its cage.

'Then… what's going to become of us?' Sakura whispered in his ear and she gripped his expensive jacket. Syaoran loved her grasp. It gave him a sense of reality but at the same time so surreal. He absorbed those words and spoke in a rough voice, 'I had always wished you happiness.'

Sakura shook her head and trembled, 'I am nothing but happy if the happiness I sought is lost.'

'I would rather do this than having you unhappy with another man,' Syaoran whispered back.

Syaoran could feel her body relaxed as he inched towards her lips. 'But I will be back,' he continued and placed his lips softly against hers. Sakura felt her world crumble beneath her. His gentle touch had made her weightless, as if floating from the ground.

Sakura parted from his breezy touch and bit her lip. She finally took the courage to look at him in the eye, tears glistening in her eyes.

'Then I will wait for you,' Sakura whispered those daring words.

Syaoran felt electricity running through his veins, an elaborate obsession that began to stir his heart. It was not only her words that made him searing with heat, but the passion he saw in her eyes made him quiver to make her his even more.

Syaoran made a small smile, so genuine that it made Sakura perplexed by his sincerity.

They both made no words but shared a silent gesture as Syaoran pressed his lips firmly against hers. His hands traveled from her waist to her hair, feeling the soft texture. She smelt so good and it made him intoxicated.

As they both shared a well painted passion, they sincerely united their equally shared feelings. It was an abstract impersonation of a detrimal relation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

o

o

o

It was a few days later since the breaking news of Syaoran's new found position. It seemed like such a strenuous to deliver such decision but the couple managed to frame themselves in their new lives.

Sakura's brother was happily engaging himself with his new found respect for Li-sama and his company, all the while, trying to forget just how much Syaoran Li is involved in the company, while Sakura was managing her own responsibility in taking care of her company. Interestingly, the newly bonded couple Tomoyo and Eriol found themselves hard not to get all over each other. Much like Sakura, who resisted the word love, Eriol was madly in love with Tomoyo and he couldn't get his hands off her. Of course, Tomoyo didn't object to that.

Yukito often visited Sakura during his time off as he got a promotion in his company. They would have tea together and plan the future like an odd couple, Of course, not a real couple. Yukito was on a mission to make Sakura happy while Syaoran was away.

And as for Syaoran, he was ready to start his endeavor. Or so he thought.

Syaoran scanned his nearly empty apartment after he placed his last package near the door. He started to reminiscing his past as he glanced over the living room. It seemed a whole lot smaller than he imagined it was.

Eriol tapped him on the shoulder, stepping into his daydream.

'So you're definitely gonna miss this place huh?' Eriol said as he too stood beside him and examined the room, 'man it looks so small all of the sudden.'

Syaoran could only smile softly and said, 'yeah… yeah it did.'

Eriol patted his back and said, 'I'm gonna miss you too man.'

Syaoran chuckled weakly, 'yeah, same here. We were brothers.'

'We are brothers,' Eriol corrected and Syaoran laughed.

They both sighed.

They both knew just how close they were. They knew each other's personality by heart. With the ups and downs that they encountered, they still stood together amongst the difficult time.

'Well I think you're gonna forget about me since you'll be living with your… 'girlfriend,'' Syaoran joked and Eriol punched his shoulder.

'Yeah of course I will,' Eriol stated back, a silent humor they both were familiar with.

Syaoran was silent before he spoke, 'you know she is an amazing girl.'

Eriol chuckled softly, 'and so is yours.'

'I think we both met our perfect match, don't you think,' Syaoran wondered out loud,

'I hate to break it to you but we did,' Eriol agreed, 'and it wasn't easy. I mean, we ended up hurting someone.'

'Well, that's understatement,' Syaoran chuckled, 'unless if someone and persons means the same.'

'Yeah we all learn from our mistakes,' Eriol said, 'we're still young. We can still seize the day.'

'Don't sound so poetic.'

'I am and you know it.'

Syaoran chuckled. This was harder than he thought, He knew he had made the hardest decision of his life but it's done for. No turning back,

Eriol saw his rather wounded expression and walked over to touch his shoulder, 'you know man, I don't think I could ever do what you did. I mean, for the first time in my life I actually respect you.'

Syaoran raised his eyebrows and Eriol laughed. It was such a refreshing moment. 'It's been four years since your break up and you're already in love. I mean, I'm proud of you.'

'Don't get all sappy now,' Syaoran complained.

'What? So do it later?' Eriol shook his head, 'it's nothing like I would have imagined you know, with all the drama and tears. I thought your problem is so cliché.'

'Yeah and yet the rest of the world is enjoying it,' Syaoran said in a flat tone.

'It's all crap but it's true. And hey… you're living it,' Eriol said and raised his hand.

Syaoran smiled and sighed. It would always be Eriol who he could trust. They had always been brothers.

No sooner that their silent moment together, scanning their apartment, there was a loud noise behind them. The sounds of joyous laughter and giggles was heard when Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Naoko entered the room.

'Hey you guys,'

'My god look at this apartment.'

'Hey is that my sandwich?'

'Yamazaki, you say it don't spray it.'

'I need a blow dry.'

It brought a huge smile to Syaoran's face as he watched his beloved friends enter his domain. They were always behind him no matter what happened.

As his friends hugged him and patted him on the shoulder, Syaoran couldn't help but think that life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're going to get.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

o

o

o

_Sakura walked out of her bathroom, wrapped in a red towel, her wet hair pulled up, showing her slender neck. She took a pause as she stepped on her golden brown parquet and stared at herself in the mirror. Today was the day that Sakura would have to give him farewell. _

_She had recounted all the wonderful days she spent with him and how much they really mean to her. She looked into her somber eyes, dark circles around her green eyes. Sakura felt she had hit rock bottom._

_Sakura held back her remaining tears as she dreaded this day would come. Sakura recalled her past night, when they both had shared a private intimacy, a wondrous journey which seemed to last forever. They would embrace each other, neither seeming to have the heart to let go and he would kiss her brow. It was such gentle tenderness which sent shivers running down her spine. Sakura kissed him back, slowly pressing her lips across his face. Then she would look into his eyes, as if trying to remember his every detail, every inch of him._

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

The day had finally come for the newly couple to separate. Sakura was standing at the front gate of the airport, the sound of airplane taking off in the distance. She always hated being in an airplane. It would make her shiver and scared.

Sakura stood, trying to hold her pieces together, as she held on her small purse, the jingle of her keychain juxtaposed against the sound of the loud plane. The wind blew a silent whisper as tears escaped her eyes.

_Syaoran is gone_

There was nothing else in her mind of the absence of her love. Sakura could not gather up her courage to say goodbye. Even as she tried to push herself to see him, she could not. Every time she tried, she would feel a deep burning in her chest and sharp pain in her eyes.

_All she could do was silently follow him, watching him leave his car. He gave more hugs and kisses to his friends as she watched through her car window. She noticed with her blurry vision as he scanned the crowded airport, looking right and left as if hoping for something to appear... But did not…. _

_So as he finally made his way into the room, Sakura watched slowly, and got out of the car as the breeze swept her locks of golden brown hair. Then she made her way to where he last stood. _

_Syaoran is gone._

Sakura felt hot tears running down her rosy heated cheeks. He had been the one and she could feel a part of her was taken away. Sakura felt helpless. She understood why the word love existed. She thought she could never understand the word love. Love was like an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.

Sakura hated herself.

o

o

o

o

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's POV

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was still standing. I was still standing like a hopeless lost puppy looking for its owner. I couldn't shake off the feeling of dejection. There was more sorrow in me than I have ever felt in my life.

I tried to look at all the positive ways I could think of. In any way, he would come back and I had promised to wait. And I will keep my promise.

I gazed down to the hard marble floor and stupidly enough was thinking that he would come back and search for me. After all he's done, he's done enough. Now it is my time to start living my own life, a life with the help from Syaoran.

I closed my eyes and turned around to walk out of the entrance. But I stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of a familiar voice, calling out my name. I spun around, hoping with all my heart that I was not in delusion. But my heart had what it had desired as the voice belonged to a man I desperately needed.

Syaoran was running breathlessly with a pained look on his face that I couldn't help but think something bad had happened. But when he approached me, he smiled with rosy cheeks, his brilliant glare of chocolate brown colored eyes, staring deep into me.

'I knew you would come,' he said breathlessly.

I could only look down in embarrassment but to my sudden surprise, I was more than happy to see him one last time.

'I thought I couldn't help the thought of seeing you go away,' I said with difficulty, the pain stinging my eyes, 'but I have no idea why, my legs run to you.'

Syaoran watched me deeply and I longed for that look. I missed him already. How pathetic. 'Well, I'm just glad you came,' Syaoran whispered as busy people walked by. They seemed oblivious to us. All I could think of was remembering this day.

'I will come again and you know that,' Syaoran said with watery eyes. _Stop it. You're making it worse._

I nodded, holding back the tears that was forcing its way out of me, 'yes, and I will wait.'

It seemed like one of those scenes taken from movies, where long lovers separate from each other. But this time, I knew I would miss him, but someday I will meet again. And that was all I could hope for. My man and my dreams, if he is my destiny, then destiny will set us back again.

When Syaoran departed after leaving me with one last warm kiss, I kept it in my heart. This obstacle is just a beginning to a happy ending, and I can't wait for that moment to come.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**EPILOGUE**

OOOOOOOOO

Normal POV

OOOOOOOOOO

**1 year and 8 months later**

It was starting to snow that night and Sakura was gazing out into her room window, to see the falling drops of white angels. She peered into the cold window and saw the glass fog from her breathing. She smiled reassuringly to herself and heard a knock at the door,

'Come in,' Sakura pointed out and rearranged her long satin gown.

Yukito peered through her door and smiled at her. As he walked in, Sakura couldn't help but gave him a big smile.

'I knew you were ready… knowing tonight will be another adventure,' Yukito said as he studied her.

Sakura blushed fiercely; knowing for a fact that tonight was her big night. Sakura was having a great life. Her company is blossoming like Sakura blossoms in the spring, awaiting the sun to arrive and give life.

Touya seemed to be in good hands as he enjoyed working in the company with the alliance with Li-sama, which at first he somewhat hated for the fact that Syaoran Li was in relation with him but he handled it through time. Yukito continued in with his business and he was enjoying working with stress and the bitter sweet memories with the Yue Company.

There was another knock on the door and Sakura knew who it was. Before Sakura could mutter a word of welcome, the door opened and in came Tomoyo with her dazzling smile and her pretty long black ebony hair, which she pulled back in a bun, emphasizing her beautiful face.

She beamed at Sakura and they both hugged each other.

'We haven't seen each other in a long time,' Tomoyo spurted out as she hugged her best friend.

'I am so happy you are here,' Sakura replied back, the same sweet smile that caressed her face glowed sweetly amongst the bedroom light, 'where is---?'

Before she could utter a word, Eriol came in with a big smile on his face. He had his black hair cut short and replaced his glasses with a pair of contacts. He beamed brightly at Sakura and gave her a huge hug.

'This is such a pleasant meeting,' Sakura said when Eriol let go of her.

'We were just on our way to dinner,' Eriol winked and smirked.

Tomoyo shoved him and said, 'I was planning on visiting you right after we landed here. But Eriol was so fussy. It was hard to get him out of the toilet.'

Eriol blushed and bowed his head, 'um, I don't really, um, like, airplanes.'

Sakura smirked back, 'well at least you are here. You've been away for a year and you have no idea how much I missed you. I need you here, you know. No more going back to Paris. It's enough for now. Do the fashion parade somewhere else.'

'Well, I do have a fashion show going on here this winter,' Tomoyo said happily, 'it's going to be a white Christmas theme. And I am planning to make it as huge as possible. Maybe even a semi-outdoor experience.'

'and if you ever need any help, you know where to go,' Sakura said and held Tomoyo's hand in hers,' it's great that now you run your own show. I'm so proud of you.'

'As a matter of fact, Sakura had been doing pretty well lately,' Yukito said.

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed. 'Well her day is just about to get better,' Eriol said with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Sakura, don't make us keep you waiting. I'm pretty sure you are anxious about this.' Tomoyo said.

'Well, not really Tomoyo,' Sakura replied, 'I have had enough practice for a year and a half.'

'Alright then, I suppose it's time for you to go,' Tomoyo smiled and gave Sakura a peck on the cheek,' we have to make it to our dinner reservations. We're already late.'

Tomoyo gave one last hug to Sakura and gave her a reassuring smile. Sakura waved goodbye, 'you can see me anytime you know. You're always welcome.'

'You know I would never miss that,' Tomoyo gave on last wave and a kiss-bye before closing the door.

A few seconds later, Yukito walked to the door, 'I guess it's also time for me to go.'

Sakura gave a frown, 'aw, you don't have to go too.'

Yukito only smiled pleasantly and bowed, 'if there is any consolation, I know there is someone you are dying to meet. And I am not going to stand in the way.'

After Yukito left, Sakura's heart beat twice as much and she shivered. Syaoran had come to visit her once a year but he was so busy that they didn't have much time to be together. She knew that he had sacrificed a whole lot for her and how unfair it was that neither choice seemed to do them right.

Sakura walked to her dresser and examined an already opened letter. She picked it up and reread it for like the thousandth time. It was a letter from Syaoran which had arrived yesterday. There was a picture in it. It was another picture of her, the one he had took a few years back. Sakura was in solitude. She looked so serene in that picture and she secretly smiled. Sakura put down the photograph and re-read the letter.

It was an invitation, to meet him at a fancy restaurant of the Four Season's hotel. Sakura was puzzled by that letter since it was so spontaneous. It would only mean that he will be arriving on that date: which was today.

Sakura frowned at his secrecy. But she ignored it because she couldn't wait to see him again. Grabbing her purse and glancing one last look into the mirror, she turned off the light and walked out the bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

o

o

o

It was seven pass 5 when Sakura entered the main entrance of the Japanese restaurant. The place looked so expensive and grand, scenery not too odd for her eyes. As she walked in, she noticed some eyes made her way; she cleared her throat and walked in.

A waiter came to welcome her. 'Yes, a reservation under the name Syaoran Li,' Sakura spoke to the waiter and he nodded and beckoned for her to follow him.

They passed the diners and many couples who were enjoying their meal. But they didn't stop until they reached a rather small wooden door and he opened it. It led to what made Sakura's breath stop. They were out on the ceiling of the 27th storey building. The wind was washing away Sakura's hair as she gazed surprisingly at the scenery. It was most beautiful and Sakura felt time stop as she watched with such extended view to the world down below.

The snow had stopped falling and Sakura could see the luminous colorful lights shining through the white plain. She found herself transfixed by the beauty that she did not see the waiter bow and gave her a small smile.

It was a small balcony with a canopy, catching the falling snow. There was an antique iron table with white silky smooth table cloth and two chairs with big white bow tied behind. It looked so classical, with white rose flowers decorated around the cream walls and dark stones. Sakura was breathless.

Sakura felt the soft wind blowing the silky drapery hung above her with gracefulness. She gazed out towards the city below her with a huge smile upon her face. But it soon disrupted because of the voice that interrupted her happy thoughts.

'At last…'

Sakura's heart stopped. She felt the air drew out from her lungs when she recognized that voice. She whirled around and found the handsome intruder, smiling down at her. Sakura could feel her eyes started to water and her throat tightened. He looked different.

Syaoran was standing, clad in a black suit, like a gentleman. He gazed at her and smiled so sweetly, his brown hair falling slightly in front of his amazing rich chocolate eyes. He had his hands inside his pocket as he walked slowly towards the gasping Sakura.

As he reached her, he drew his hands from his pocket and held it towards her, as if inviting her to his territory. Sakura shivered as she accepted his offer by giving him her hand. She walked towards him and felt suddenly shy. She looked down and she could feel tears starting to blur her vision.

Syaoran drew her to him and held his right hand against her cheek and his other to the small of her back. Sakura looked up at him and felt a small cold tear fall from her green orbs. Sakura bit her lip and felt heat spreading throughout her face. Syaoran could only smile from seeing her cheeks turning rosy, supposing it was not from the cold.

'Syaoran,' Sakura whispered as she gazed into those longing brown eyes.

'You have no idea how much I have missed you,' Syaoran whispered back. He held her cheeks with both hands and came closer. He touched her red lips softly at first, inviting the lingering feeling before he kissed her deeply. They were hungry for each other. They expected nothing more than this floating sensation, the satisfying feeling of being touched again.

They both pressed their lips against each other, and neither seemed wanted to let go. Until a few moments later, they parted, breathless and flushed.

Sakura smiled shyly at him and Syaoran gave a coughing laugh.

'Let's go eat and we'll talk,' Syaoran said and invited her over to sit.

Sakura was more than surprised at how different he acted. Syaoran was more like a gentleman and behaved with such manner, Sakura supposed came from his father.

As they ate, they discovered they did not need too much worrying of not being able to speak like they did. But they started the conversation smoothly and soon they laughed and giggled.

'I can't believe Eriol would be this way,' Syaoran laughed, his normal self beginning to filter as he glowed in the candlelight. He looked so perfect and yet so real.

'Well I always thought he would have the potential though,' Sakura said with a twinkle in her eyes as they both started to laugh. She had missed this so much. But now Sakura is happy that they had finally meet.

'But they do seem happy now,' Syaoran shrugged as he sipped from his wine glass.

Sakura nodded and allowed the waiter to take her plate. 'They do enjoy themselves rather happily. I wish them nothing but happiness. It's like that old saying I remember my mother once said to me: perhaps the feeling that we experience when we're in love represents a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be… it's like true love brings up everything—you're basically allowing a mirror to be held up to you everyday…'

There was a long pause as Sakura looked far out into the city, as if dreaming of something she secretly wished. She did wish them happiness, but there was something that felt like abandonment to her and sometimes found it very unsettling.

Syaoran gulped and held out his hand and reached hers. Sakura was startled and blushed. But he gazed worriedly at her, sadness greets her eyes.

'I know this has not been the best we ever had,' Syaoran whispered. Sakura shook her head and smiled, 'no silly… this is the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life.'

Sakura was shaking a little. She found truth in what she said. She had never accomplished a happy life. But as long as Syaoran is still in her life, then she knew she had achieved a small aspect of the title happiness.

Syaoran sniffed, 'you seem to take this pretty well…' he gazed at her and focused into her eyes. She suddenly felt so exposed. 'Because I had such a hard time,' Syaoran continued, 'this distance thing… it's too much for me.'

Sakura frowned. It was hard for her too but she knew that as long as they preserve what they have then everything should be alright. 'I did… I did have a hard time,' Sakura responded with a small frown, 'It wasn't easy, knowing that you are somewhere far away. No, no, it wasn't easy. But I understood that and I took responsibility for waiting…'

Syaoran grew silent when Sakura drew her hands away. 'I thought that we understood each other so well. I mean look at all the traumatic experiences we both had, all those bittersweet memories. We learnt so much back then,' Sakura said in a louder voice.

Syaoran sniffed again, 'Sakura-san, I didn't mean that this is not a bottomless relationship.' He fidgeted a little, he seemed so nervous all of the sudden.

'And you're saying it wouldn't work out anyway,' Sakura said in a low voice, fearing what she was about to hear.

But Syaoran shook his head and gave a nervous laugh, 'No, Sakura that is not what I meant at all. It's' just that if we look back at our past, who would've thought this would work out.'

A spark of pain entered her lungs and heart when he spoke those words and Sakura grew a little impatient and nervous. She held up her hand to stop Syaoran from saying anything more. There was a sudden rush of cold air, filling her lungs.

'Stop,' Sakura said but she glanced away from Syaoran, 'don't, don't say anything more.'

'Sakura---'Syaoran interjected but Sakura stood up quickly with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't say another word but stomped away from the table. As soon as she was about to reach the door, a hand gripped hers and whirled her away.

Sakura was facing Syaoran's bewildered and yet handsome face. She suddenly felt so embarrassed and so exposed. She gritted her teeth and shook her hand away from his grasp. 'It took me at least two years to wait for you,' Sakura spoke with a hard and broken voice, 'if all that was, was just a scam then---.' She had tears in her eyes and her throat felt so dry. She had never felt so hurt in her entire life.

Sakura whirled around but Syaoran held on to her wrist and said quickly, 'Sakura you've misunderstood---'

But Syaoran's words were soon drowned by the sound of a huge slap across Syaoran's cheek. The movement was so fierce that something fell out of Syaoran's coat.

Sakura had tears formed in her eyes but she saw the object that flew from Syaoran's pocket. She gasped at her sudden reaction. She would never have expected things would end up this way.

But Syaoran, instead of getting angry, he stopped short and held his cheek with one hand while he walked to pick up the object. It was too blurry for Sakura to see but she suddenly stopped crying. A wave of heat spread throughout her face when he showed the object to Sakura. He looked down at it and closed his eyes, as if regretting a secret he tried to hide.

When he looked back into her eyes, there was pure serenity. Sakura was never in a state of such weakness. His eyes bore deep into her soul, as if sucking the life out of her and sent such vibes that made her shiver and weak in the knees.

In his possession was a small velvety box in which he held with care. When he opened it, Sakura felt her lungs breathing for air. Her heart rate started to pace a hundred knots and for a second Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She was staring at a beautiful diamond ring. It was so elegant and feminine with small green rocks at the side. It dazzled brilliantly as it was washed by the shine of the candlelight.

New tears were formed in her eyes and Sakura couldn't help but put her hands to her mouth. Suddenly she realized how foolish she was and closed her eyes and said, 'oh my gosh.'

'I guess this wasn't how I expected that I would propose,' Syaoran said in a rather embarrassed tone and fidgeted a little.

Sakura slowly put her hands down and felt the air filling back her lungs. She licked her lips and bit her lower lip as she stared at him. 'I am so… so sorry,' Sakura whispered with an apologetic smile.

'You know what, that doesn't matter,' Syaoran responded and walked further towards her. When he was only inches apart, he held one of her hand and slowly kneeled down. Sakura felt her heart beat rapidly than ever. She could feel herself floating.

'My dear,' Syaoran said slowly with a husky voice and smiled crookedly, 'what I was trying to say… before you got all sensitive and misunderstood what I was going to say…' With that rather clumsy remark, Sakura giggled and nervously fidgeted.

Syaoran paused.

'I love you,' Syaoran continued and looked deeply into her colorful eyes, 'I would think that distance would be a problem. In all those years I have waited, I don't think I could live another second without you by my side.'

Sakura felt her knees weaken and slowly knelt down in front of him, still holding his hand, 'You have made me the happiest man in the world… and you let me… I promise I would spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way…'

Sakura sniffed and let out a small nose-plugged laugh, as she let tears streaming her cheeks.

She had finally found him. The man she felt destined to be with her. Sakura looked back at him as he spoke those beloved words, 'I stand before you as a man in love. And nothing will make me happier, Sakura, than for you to be my wife.'

Sakura closed her eyes and felt her troubles fall behind. She shook her head and started to laugh.

'Of course,' Sakura started with a happy laughter, 'yes, yes!'

Sakura felt like she was in a dream. All of this seemed so surreal, so cleverly inserted in her bizarre life. But when she felt his lips on hers, nothing else felt real to her. She was in heaven, enjoying every last bit of it. And they held on to each other tightly knowing they will start a new adventure. This is just the beginning to a happy end.

And so it seemed… that Sakura… had finally found her prince.

I

I

I

I

I

_Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. _

_--Franklin P. Jones_

I

I

I

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I am very sorry for this very long update… but I have finished it with an epilogue and this took me the longest because I also had some end of year exam and moving out thing to do. I'm in Canada now and I have settled down in a new house and rest for a bit before continuing before the next story.

Thank you for reading. It was really hard to get the ending going, not with all the writer's block, so I decided to do it this way. I hope you all like it even though it is a little cliché. It's hard work (not really).

Next plan of mine would be to finish **Way to the Top**, and then re-edit **Controlling Emotions** as well as finishing it off. Then I will continue writing **Irreplaceable to the Heart,** which then I will continue on with a story in the making.

My next story of course of Syaoran and Sakura will be a little more dark, angst and complicated but dramatic with hints of action and comedy. It is definitely a romantic story. Hint: it will be about **the seven deadly sins**.


End file.
